Deadpool X: The Chaos Emerald Saga
by XenoSlayer983
Summary: Part 2 of Season 1. Sonic, Deadpool and the gang continue their search for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman gets to them. Along the way, they meet new allies, face new enemies, and embark on a whole new adventure! Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Best Night Ever

It was the middle of the afternoon in Station Square. People were going about their daily lives, working, chatting with family and friends, everything that an average person person would do.

At the Station Square Police Department, the police were checking on any prisoners and keeping watch.

In another part of the building one cop walked to the interrogation room.

He had brown hair and wore his police uniform. His name is Ray Terrence. The dirtiest cop in the police force.

Nobody ever knew, but he had been brutalizing innocent citizens whenever he was alone; harrassing them, threatening them, and having them hospitalized, claiming it as a mugging.

Fortunately, karma was about to catch up to him.

When he reached the interrogation room, he saw two guards in front of the door.

"You called?" Terrence asked.

"You have a visitor in the interrogation room." the guard said. "Said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Terrence said.

"He said it's private." the other guard spoke.

"Well, let me in." Terrence said.

The two guards nodded and opened the door to the interrogation room. As soon as he entered, he noticed that the room was dark, but he could slightly see the silhouette of a figure across the table.

Then he smiled.

"This'll be quick." he said boastfully as he silently gripped his taser.

"Good luck with him." one of the guards said before closing the door, leaving Terrence alone with the "visitor".

"You better have a good reason for being here, you little wimp." Terrence said threateningly to the visitor, who didn't respond. "And you better make it quick as well."

"Don't worry, it'll be a _flash_." the visitor spoke in a familiar voice.

Suddenly, the light turned on, revealing the visitor in front of him. Terrence's expression shifted from arrogant to horror as he saw the visitor's face…

"Good afternoon, deputy." Deadpool calmly greeted him. He was seated in a chair and stroking the blade of his knife with his index finger.

A drop of blood escaped Terrence's nose, and the deputy made a run for the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, but it was no use.

"Let me out!" Terrence shouted as he banged on the door. "Is this some kind of joke?! Don't leave me with this psycho!"

 **CLICK**

He stopped, and slowly turned around to see Deadpool holding a pistol and aiming it at him.

"Have a seat." Deadpool said.

Terrence shook uncontrollably, and so he complied and sat on the other chair across from Deadpool.

"Do you know how long we've dealt with police brutality over the past years and now?" Deadpool asked while poking the tip of his knife with his index finger. "You now, the Mike Brown and Eric Garner type of brutality? _This_ is worse."

"What are you talking about?" Terrence stuttered.

"Well, let me tell you a story, deputy." Deadpool said. "I occasionally do some pro bono work. Y'know, not everyone can turn to a freelance mercenary/vigilante such as myself for help and, well, I like to give it a little something-something, back now and then. It's good for the soul. Especially when the crime's as heinous as this one."

"Are you saying we're not doing our job?" Terrence asked.

"Oh, no." Deadpool said. "There are some cops that are willing to follow the law… except for one. This one was similar to any of the scum I've faced."

"W-What are you trying to say?" Terrence asked as sweat started rolling on the sides of his head.

"Glad you asked." Deadpool said. "Instead of helping folks like any other cop, he treated them like the common crook. And you what's sad?" he slammed his knife on the table, "They didn't defend themselves."

Terrence was starting to get scared out of his skin as Deadpool's tone began to deepen into a sinister one.

"And what got my attention was this one victim… a woman." Deadpool continued. "She was a natural beauty. Unfortunately, she had work caught up in her mind. And what's really sad…" he raised his pistol and pointed it at Terrence, "…she had _two kids_ waiting for her to come home. She almost had her life in front of her."

Terrence now looked really frightened as he started breathing rapidly.

"You see, like the others, this young lady put her faith in guys like you." Deadpool continued. "And why wouldn't she? He was supposed to help her, but all he did was take advantage of her. Physically. But when she tried to tell people what was happening… well, no one believed her. They thought she was crazy. So she nearly took her own life."

Terrence was now terrified. He knew there was no escaping.

"But I was there." Deadpool continued. "Like any other cop unlike you, I really was there. She explained everything to me."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Terrence asked as he got up from his seat, only for Deadpool to fire his pistol at him, but the bullet went past him.

" ** _Sit_ …** **_the hell…_** **_down_**." Deadpool growled in the darkest voice he's ever given.

Terrence's horrified expression was further pushed by the merc's hostility, but complied and sat back down.

"As I was saying." Deadpool continued. "She tried going to the police for a complaint, but she found the same guy there, waiting for her. He locked her up and 'visited' her in her cell. She came out a broken woman, and even apologized to this bastard on the way out. But in the end I was there for her." he then got off his seat and began to close in menacingly on Wells, who sunk into his chair, scared. "Y'see, deputy, I may kill people, but you're failing to see the other half of what I do: _help_ people."

"Please don't kill me!" Terrence pleaded. "I-I was just playing around!"

Deadpool stopped and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Really?" he asked. "Just like how I'm about to play around with _you_."

Suddenly, he hit Terrence directly across the face with his pistol, causing him to fall off his seat. Terrence tried to get back up, only for Deadpool to kick him in the side and then in the gut.

Deadpool grabbed Terrence's taser and charged it up.

"Here's _my_ dose of police brutality!" Deadpool quipped before ramming the tazer into Terrence's side and shocking him with it.

After ten seconds of tasing him, Deadpool picked up the corrupt deputy and started slamming his face on the glass window several times before stopping and pressing his face against it.

Terrence saw the chief, as well as the two guards he met earlier, standing in the other room through the window with glares on their faces.

"You're fired." the chief bluntly said through the window, right before Deadpool pulled Terrence back and threw him against the wall.

As the beating continued, one guard spoke up, "Should we help him?"

"Nah." the chief said. "He brought this one on himself."

"How long should we wait?" the other guard asked.

"Give him maybe two minutes." the chief suggested, right as Wells was thrown against the window.

"Eh, maybe five." the chief corrected himself. "We should probably call an ambulance after."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the White House…**

"This is great news, Mr. President, and it couldn't have come at a better time!" Jerome Wise said to the President as he held up a newspaper about the defeat of Dr. Eggman and the destruction of his fortress. "Now, you're sure to be re-elected!"

"I don't know about that." the President said.

"Huh?" Jerome asked, confused at what he was talking about.

"I'm not the real hero of the story." the President said as he pointed at the newspaper Jerome was holding. "Look closer."

"Huh?" Jerome asked as he looked at the newspaper to see Sonic being featured. He then looked over at another newspaper and saw Deadpool at another featured news article. He then looked at another one to see an image of Sonic making a face, while Deadpool made a D-X crotch chop with guns in hand.

"SONIC! DEADPOOL?!" Jerome gawked as he tossed the newspapers aside before grabbing a remote control to turn a TV on. The screen displayed multiple clips of Sonic and Deadpool. Of course, this was enough to make Jerome break down.

"If we don't act fast, sir, they'll elect Sonic President and Wilson as Vice President!" he panicked.

"Huh? I'll have to find myself a real job…" the President said.

"Grr…!" Jerome growled as he walked towards the President's desk. "We've got to do something right away!"

"Now, now, let's not overreact about this." the President tried to assure him as Jerome paced back and forth in the office. "Just stay calm."

"Ergh, think think!" Jerome tried to think of an idea. "There must be something we can do…" his head shot up, an idea finally forming. "Ah, that's it! I know…"

"Hm?" the President asked.

"It's a brilliant idea!" Jerome said. "We'll host a black-tie charity ball in celebration of our recent victory!"

"Yes, but what does a victory celebration do to solve our Sonic and Deadpool problem?" the President asked, not quite understanding this idea.

"We're going to make Sonic and Wilson the guests of honor!" Jerome proposed. "We'll invite the media, get in a couple of photo-ops, that kind of thing!"

In his head, photographers were taking multiple pictures of Sonic and Deadpool, who were shaking hands with the President. The same event would then be broadcasted live on TV. When he came back to reality, he turned to the President.

"It'll be all over in the papers, all over in the cable-news talk shows: 'The President, Sonic and Deadpool, the terrific trio battling together against the forces of oppression'!" he continued. "Once the voters see that you, Sonic and Wilson are buddies, your approval rating will go through the roof! There's no way you can lose, your re-election will be a sure thing! I'll have the staff get started. We'll make sure all the television reporters get personal invitations to the Freedom fray Tent!"

With that, Jerome left the office. The President sighed about Jerome's plans.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Things have gone pretty well for our heroes after the assault on Eggman's base for the past few weeks. Ajax's body was taken to the morgue, and Angel Dust and the surviving goons were taken to Prison Island. However, Angel Dust wasn't put in an ordinary cell. With the help of Professor Xavier, Colossus and Negasonic had helped the prison install power nullifying cells for any mutant criminals should they be captured. Victor Creed, however, was still at large, and the gang was paranoid about what he would be up to, or what he would be doing, but they decided to give it a rest. Deadpool continued his crime fighting as usual, while serving as the Thorndykes' "bodyguard".

Pretty soon, the existence of mutants was shown to the world, with Deadpool's battle with Ajax as evidence. While the people of Station Square viewed Deadpool and the X-Men as heroes, some people from different places around the world were unsure whether to trust mutants or not.

The whole gang had finished eating their dinner and were helping each other wash their plates.

Just then, the front door opened, revealing it to be Deadpool, who was smiling under his mask.

"Honey, I'm home!" he greeted cheerily with a laugh as the gang went to him.

"How was your day at work?" Vanessa asked as she hugged him, knowing full well what his "work" was.

"Exhausting." Wade said as he removed his mask, revealing his mouthless face. "My hands hurt a little, and my arms and legs are sore. But, hey, adamantium skeleton."

"Where were you?" Negasonic asked.

"Oh, I paid a visit to the police station." Wade answered.

"What for?" Chuck asked.

They suddenly turned their attention to the television, where the news was currently on.

"I'm coming to you live from outside the Station Square Police Department, where the police force has kicked out yet another misbehaved officer." Scarlet Garcia stated in her report, while an ambulance stood behind her. "Deputy, well, _former_ deputy Ray Terrence, has sustained heavy injuries from vigilante Deadpool earlier this evening. However, Terrence has been charged by the chief for corruption and using brutal force on innocents."

The camera cut to Terrence, who was being carried away on a stretcher. When the camera zoomed in, his face was shown to be bruised and bloodied and had small cuts, but he was still moving as he groaned in immense pain.

"Oh, God." Ella said in surprise.

"Was that necessary?" Colossus asked Wade in an annoyed tone. Wade narrowed his eyes at him so it looked like he was smirking since he had no mouth.

"Yeah." he said bluntly, causing Colossus to sigh in annoyance. "But don't get me started. That bastard had it coming!"

"The injuries Terrence had sustained were broken ribs, arms, legs, and a few missing teeth." Scarlet continued her report. "He will be taken to the hospital where he will recover, but will still be charged nonetheless." she walked over to the injured Terrence. "Have you anything to say, Terrence?" she asked before moving her microphone to him.

"You'll pay for this, Wilson." Terrence growled at the camera before coughing up a bit of blood from his mouth. "Just you wait."

"Ah, screw you too." Wade scoffed.

"We now take you to the chief of police, who has something to say about this incident." Scarlet continued as the camera cut to the chief.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you, Deadpool, for putting another dirty cop out of a job." the chief said. "That's the seventh time this week that we've kicked out one of those naughty punks." he then pulled out a chocolate donut and took a bite out of it. "Thanks for dropping off the donuts, by the way, and good luck cleaning up the rest of the city."

"Aw, you shouldn't have, chief." Wade said before he turned off the TV.

"Question: how many dirty cops have you beaten up?" Negasonic asked.

"About twenty." Wade answered.

"Wow." Chuck said, bewildered. "And where are they now?"

"From what I've heard, they're probably in their filthy apartments, drinking away their humiliation, still in hospital beds, or some of them even committed suicide!" Wade said.

"Wade!" Vanessa scolded him lightly.

"What?" Wade said defensively. "It's probably the best way for them to get away from a humiliation like this."

Suddenly, a blue blur ran past them and out the front door, meaning it was Sonic. Chris ran after him with a letter in his hand and stopped by the door.

"Hey, Sonic, a letter came for you!" he called out to Sonic, who sped over the gate and rushed off to wherever his feet took him.

Chris examined the letter closely and gasped when he read who it was from.

"It's from the President!" he exclaimed.

* * *

In the living room, the whole gang gathered to hear Chuck read the letter.

"'You are cogently invited to a black-tie charity ball.'" he read aloud. "Hm… sounds interesting."

"It's addressed to Sonic but it says right there that he can bring as many friends as he wants!" Chris said.

"Well, then in that case, I'll say it's time we dust off our best party duds and make it a day!" Chuck said with a smile, and everyone in the room cheered.

"I bet they'll serve lots of yummy food there… I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!" Amy said as she thought about the food, drooling from her tongue as she did.

"Me too!" Tails agreed.

"And they better have some tacos and chimichangas there." Wade added. "Otherwise I'm gonna spend the day at the bar with Ness, Weasel and the boys. I heard they're gonna do the five-finger fillet. I'm the only lucky one in that game." He emphasized his point by flexing his fingers.

"Um… alright." Colossus said as he and the gang had looks of disgust.

Just then, the door opened, revealing it to be Sonic.

"I'm back!" he said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Sonic!" Chris said. "Guess what? You won't believe it, the President's giving a party and you're invited!"

"I am?" Sonic asked, and Chris nodded.

"And all of us get to go, too! It'll be fun!" he said.

"When is this party?" Sonic asked.

"On Thursday." Chris answered.

"Can't make it." Sonic said.

"Why can't you?" Chris asked.

"I promised Helen we'd hang out." Sonic explained.

"Helen? You mean the girl in my class?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Sonic confirmed. "She's a friend of mine."

"I didn't know that." Chris said in surprise.

"I met her over at a lake…" Sonic began.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Sonic was seen running past a long lake, when he saw a young girl in a wheelchair, which was stuck in a mud pit._

 _The girl was about Chris' age. She had long yellow hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with white short sleeves and a green ribbon necktie, a pink skirt, and white shoes._

 _Sonic saw the trouble the girl was in and rushed over to her, using his speed to push her wheelchair out of the mud pit. He stopped and settled down._

 _"Hi there!" he greeted the girl with a smile._

 _"Thank you." the girl said when she noticed him. "Oh, you're Sonic, aren't you?"_

 _"You've heard of me?" Sonic asked._

 _"Of course!" Helen said with a smile."_

 _"That's pretty cool!" Sonic said with a grin. "What's your name?"_

 _"Helen." she said._

 _"Pleasure to meet you!" Sonic said with a wink and a sincere smile._

 ** _Later…_**

 _Sonic and Helen stood near a cliff, viewing the lake along with a huge island._

 _"I come out here a lot." Helen said. "I loved to look at that island."_

 _"That one over there?" Sonic said as he pointed to the large island._

 _"Mmm-hmm." Helen said. "My father says it's filled with the most beautiful flowers. All different kinds. He always promises to take me there but…" her tone saddened, and so did her expression. "…he's always too busy."_

 _Sonic felt pretty bad for her, but smiled nonetheless._

 _"Don't worry." he assured her. "I'm sure he'll take you there one of these days."_

 _"I don't know, my dad doesn't seem to have ever enough time for me." Helen said. "I'd go myself but…"_

 _"You really want to see that island, Helen?" Sonic asked._

 _"Of course I do!" Helen said._

 _"Then I'm gonna take you!" Sonic said with a smiler before he and Helen crossed their fingers._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"I've promised." Sonic said, but then he remembered something. "Oh, I've got a lot of work to do!" he ran over to Chuck. "Hey Chuck, I need some life-jackets and a boat."

"Check over at the storage room." Chuck told him, and the blue hedgehog ran out of the house.

"What're we all standing around here for?" Wade asked. "Let's get the party started!"

* * *

 **At the White House…**

Fireworks went off in the sky as hundreds of photographers and reporters gathered outside the White House.

Inside there was a buffet containing tables of food, where several guests were gathered.

"Okay!" Jerome said in delight. "Now, if everything goes according to plan, Sonic and Wilson should be arriving any minute. Then we'll have them meet the big guy and watch him go crazy!"

"They're here!" the public shouted as a limousine and motorcycle, which obviously belonged to Deadpool, arrived outside the White House.

"Ah, it's time!" Jerome said as both vehicles stopped before he rushed out of the White House.

Wade, who wore his red tux, black tie, red pants and black shoes, hopped off of his motorcycle with Vanessa, who wore her purple open back dress and black high heels.

The passenger door of the limousine opened, as the photographers flashed their cameras. Amy stepped out, wearing a red dress that showed off her legs and white gloves and red high heels. Next came Tails, who wore a black shirt with a red bow tie. Then came Cream, who wore a pink dress. Finally, Negasonic and Colossus (the latter of whom was surprisingly able to fit in the limo) came out. Negasonic wore a yellow t-shirt with black pants and black shoes, while Colossus wore the traditional black tux with matching pants and necktie. Chris, who wore a blue suit with a green bow tie, and Chuck, who wore a matching black one with a yellow bow tie, came out of the limo and gathered with the rest of the gang as camera flashes are directed towards them.

As the photographers continued to take pictures of the gang, they were shoved aside by Jerome.

"Here's our guests of honor!" he walked up to Wade and shook his hand. "Wade Wilson and… Hm?" he stopped when he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Sonic?"

"Not coming." Chuck answered.

"WHAT?!" Jerome gawked.

"To the party!" Chuck shouted before he, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese ran towards the White House, while the mutant quartet just walked.

"Yeah well, if Sonic's not showing up to this clan, I'm getting out of here!" one of the photographers said in disappointment before he started to leave; the others followed.

"The station better pay for my parking!" a reporter complained.

The photographers and reporters were suddenly stopped by a now panicking Jerome, who jumped in front of them.

"Please don't go yet!" he begged. "Sonic will be here any minute! I promise! Why don't you hang out in the buffet table awhile? Please?"

"Yeah, at least you got me." Wade said as he stepped behind the photographers and reporters, who suddenly turned and rushed to him and took pictures of him and asked him questions. Jerome sighed in relief before he turned to three agents.

"Hey, don't just stand there!" he shouted at them. "Go and find Sonic and bring him here pronto!"

"Yes sir!" the agents said in unison.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Ella was cleaning the foyer while humming, when she heard the door bang open. She stopped cleaning to see the agents standing there.

"This is official government business!" one of the agents yelled. "We need Sonic immediately!"

"Who do you think you are, barging into this house?" Ella demanded. "You mister 'bigshot' too important to knock, heh? Well, too bad, Sonic's not here!"

"You better not be hiding him, ma'am." the agent said, not believing her.

"Don't tell me what not to do, bigshot!" Ella snapped. "Now get out, I've got my cleaning!"

The agent finally had enough.

"That's it!" he yelled. "Alright, we're searching the whole place!"

"TANAKA!" Ella yelled.

Tanaka suddenly bursted through the door with and stepped beside Ella.

"Don't get in our way, buddy!" the agent threatened.

"Stand back, Ella." Tanaka warned her as he got into a battle stance. "This time, it is my turn to clean up the house!"

With a yell, he charged at the agents, landing a few blows to them before tossing them out the door. The agents realize they couldn't take him, so they retreated as fast as they could.

"This would be so much quicker if Master Wade were here." Tanaka remarked as he dusted himself off.

"But much more messier." Ella added.

* * *

 **Back at the White House…**

Jerome was speaking through the phone with the President standing beside him.

"What do you mean 'he's not home'?" Jerome demanded through the phone.

"Next time I take your advice, don't let me." the President reprimanded him.

Jerome growled. He won't let his party go on without Sonic.

"I'm gonna get Sonic here if it's the last thing I do!" he declared before going back to the phone. "Connect me to defense! Mr. Secretary sir, we have an emergency! We need to fully mobilize all troops! GET ME SONIC! HE'S RUINING MY PARTY!"

* * *

Military jets took off into the skies, while the naval forces took the waters. In space, the satellite cameras focused into the country.

At the military intel, the military observed the screen carefully.

"Request has been entered, sir. All systems go. Beginning search." the pilot announced through the radio.

"This won't be easy; our target moves at 700 miles per hour." the commander said. "Stay alert!"

The screen flicked through multiple cameras. One of them suddenly caught a blue blur running across a road.

"Target spotted, sir." the pilot announced through the radio.

"Yeah, where?" the commander asked.

"S-13 district." the pilot said. "Target's moving north at 400 miles per hour."

"Just don't lose sight of him!" the commander ordered.

"We lost sight of him." the pilot said sheepishly.

The commander growled and stomped his foot to the ground.

"Well, you better find him in a hurry!" he shouted.

* * *

 **Back at the White House…**

Unbeknownst to Jerome, Wade was standing outside the room, having heard everything. He narrowed his eyes as if to glare before heading down with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the buffet, the gang enjoyed their food, Colossus and Negasonic were being interviewed by reporters, while a few people gathered around Vanessa.

"Come on, do it again!" one of them begged.

"Look, I'm not sure." Vanessa said.

"Please?" another one of them asked.

"Alright, just one more time." Vanessa gave in before her body, clothes and all, turned into Wade's form, with his tuxedo. The people cheered as Vanessa changed back to her own form.

As she waved, she noticed Wade exiting through the door.

"I'll be right back." she said before following Wade out the door.

As soon as she caught up with him, she noticed him in his suit and sitting in his motorcycle.

"Asshole military think they can ruin Sonic's play date." he grumbled as he loaded started the engine. "Well, they ain't gonna!"

"Wade, what's going on?" Vanessa asked.

"Jerome's sending some military guys to bring Sonic here, and I'm not gonna let 'em ruin his promise with little Helen!" Deadpool explained.

"Everyone here's gonna be real pissed when they find out you're gone too." Vanessa said.

"They won't be." Deadpool said as he pressed on the handles of his motorcycle.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

" _I'm_ not gonna be leaving, aren't I?" Deadpool asked with a sly, mouthless grin as he narrowed his eyes to imitate one.

It took a few moments for Vanessa to process this before she realized what he meant.

And then a smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Everyone was enjoying their food and chatting with each other, when Wade came back.

"Oh, good! He's back!" one of the reporters exclaimed before the others rushed to the merc. Then they noticed something.

"Uh, where's your girl?" one of them asked.

"Oh, she took a ride home." Wade said. "She left something behind."

As Wade talked to the photographers and reporters, Colossus saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked out the window to see… Wade?

He blinked a few times to make sure he's not seeing things.

He wasn't.

He looked back and saw "Wade" with the reporters, then back outside to see him driving off on his motorcycle. He continued to look back until he realized what this meant.

"Colossus? Colossus!" a female voice snapped him out of his stupor.

He looked back and saw Negasonic holding a cup of fruit punch.

"Would you like a cup of punch?" she asked. "It's right by the buffet."

"Uh… two would be nice." Colossus said sheepishly, as he looked at "Wade".

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Three jets flew above the lake, where Sonic was pushing Helen in her wheelchair when he stopped.

"Sure is noisy up there." he said, acknowledging the noise from the jets before turning to Helen. "You stay here, I'll go get the boat, okay?"

With that, he dashed away.

* * *

 **Back at the White House…**

Jerome walked over to the table, where a few guests were sitting, with a platter of drinks.

"Now then, freshly squeezed juice, anyone?" he offered with a chuckle. "Hey, running low on derves." he looked aside with a glare. "Ugh, they better find that hedgehog fast!"

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

The blue hedgehog ran across the field towards the Thorndyke Mansion. Unbeknownst to him, an authority vehicle was parked outside the mansion's gates, where two surveillance officers were observing the house.

"I think I've just spotted him." one officer spoke up, while the other surveillance officer further examined the interior of the mansion, showing Ella talking to Sonic.

"It's him!" the other surveillance officer exclaimed. "We've located Sonic up at the Thorndyke Residence."

Three helicopters flew overhead the mansion, and the three pilots saw Sonic outside the mansion holding a rowboat with surprising strength.

"Down there!" one pilot exclaimed before turning to the other pilot. "Okay, you know what to do."

"Alright!" the second pilot said before he took out a rocket launcher and aimed it at Sonic.

Once he was locked onto the hedgehog, the pilot prepared to pull the trigger, only for him and the other pilot to hear a clicking noise behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both pilots slowly turned to see Deadpool aiming two pistols at their faces while grinning under his mask.

"You sure as hell don't scare us, Wilson." the pilot spoke up.

"You're right. I don't." Deadpool agreed. "But what your bazooka buddy's about do probably will."

"Watch us." the pilot holding the rocket launcher taunted before firing it at Sonic.

However, Sonic, while still holding the boat, quickly jumped into the air straight towards the missile before kicking it back at the copter and then running out of the gates.

Both pilots had looks of shock and horror on their faces as the missile headed straight for them, while Deadpool just smiled under his mask.

"Good news: you're wearing parachutes!" he said. "Bad news?"

The camera cut to outside the copter, where the two pilots were shown being thrown out, screaming as they fell towards the ground. Deadpool just teleported out of the copter in a puff of black smoke before the missile hit the helicopter.

The pilots quickly opened their parachutes, and they landed safely on the ground.

"Oh, thank God." the pilot said in relief.

"Wait, is Deadpool still mad at us?" the other pilot asked.

Suddenly, Deadpool teleported in front of them and delivered a kick to the gut and an uppercut to both of them, knocking them out.

"Told you so." he quipped before running to his motorcycle and driving off after Sonic.

* * *

 **Back in the vehicle…**

"We almost had him, sir." the surveillance officer said. "Now he's traveling on the freeway."

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

The blue hedgehog ran along the freeway with the boat still in his hands. He turned around to see police cars and helicopters hot on his heels.

"This is getting on my nerves!" he said in annoyance as he kept running.

As the vehicles gained on him, Deadpool suddenly passed through them in his motorcycle. He took a moment to slow down to match the speed of one car and shot the cop a look of disapproval before wagging his finger at him.

The cop understood the gesture and slowed down, along with the other vehicles. This gave Sonic the opportunity to jump off the freeway towards the ground below, where he kept running.

Deadpool stepped on the brakes and hopped off to see Sonic running off to the lake. He turned to the cops with a slight glare under his mask.

"Look, you're my pals and all, but Sonic's off-limits." he reminded them before hopping back on his motorcycle and driving off.

"Might as well grab some lunch, we'll never catch him anyway!" one officer spoke up, and the others agreed.

* * *

 **Back at the military intel…**

The commander was getting some updates from his agents. Needless to say, he was far from pleased.

"What do you mean 'he's off the freeway'?" he asked through his radio, when he listened to the next info. "What's that? The lake?!"

* * *

 **At the lake…**

Helen continued to wait patiently for Sonic to come back.

And indeed he did.

"I'm back! You ready?" he asked her.

"Mmm-hmm." Helen said with a nod.

* * *

 **Back at the White House…**

A few reporters continued to interview "Wade", Colossus and Negasonic, while some of them were at the buffet. They were rather displeased with Sonic's absence.

"When's he gonna be here?" a reporter asked in a bored tone.

"Is he coming or isn't he?" another reporter asked in the same tone.

"Now fellas, I assure you Sonic's on the way! Just be patient!" Jerome assured them before holding up a salami. "How about a little salami?"

* * *

 **Back at the lake…**

The sun began to set as Sonic smoothly paddled the boat across the lake towards the island, with Helen sitting on the other end of the boat.

"Just a little bit farther…" Sonic said as he kept paddling.

"I'm so excited!" Helen exclaimed. "I've dreamed of seeing this island for so long, Sonic! I wish my father could've come with me…"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _At a grocery store, Doug, Helen's father, was mopping the floor._

"If only he didn't have to work so hard, we could be together more." Helen continued as the manager walked up behind Doug.

 _"Listen Doug, you've been working a lot of hours lately." the manager said." I… could hire someone part-time to make it easier."_

 _"No need to, sir." Doug kindly said. "I don't mind the hard work. Plus, I need the hours."_

 _"Okay, they're yours!" the manager said with a smile._

 _"You can count on me, sir!" Doug said with a wink._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

The two nearly got to the island.

"Almost there!" Sonic said as he continued to paddle, until he and Helen heard the sound of propellers whirring.

The two looked up to see three helicopters hovering above them.

"Who are they?" Helen asked as the wind emitting from the helicopters' rotary blades created a ripple in the lake. Suddenly, a hook shot into the boat and the helicopter turned towards the other direction to drag Sonic and Helen with it.

"Alright, let's pull this baby ashore!" the pilot pulling the boat said to the other pilots.

"The only thing going ashore is you!"

The pilot looked behind him to meet a fist against his face as Deadpool grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him out of the helicopter and into the water below. He turned his attention to the other pilot, who responded by opening the door and jumping out into the water.

He looked out of the copter and shot a thumbs up at Sonic, who smiled at him before turning to Helen.

"Helen, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Good." Sonic said before grabbing the tip of the hook and pulling it out of the boat and attaching it to Helen's wheelchair. "Hang on tight, okay?" The hook lifted them both out of the boat. After reaching a certain point, Sonic released the hook, causing them to fly through the air and reach the edge of a cliff of the island. "Well, we almost made it-"

Before he could finish, the two suddenly started rolling along the cliff towards the water. Sonic used his speed to run quickly enough and push himself and Helen to safety. As soon as he caught his breath, he listened to what appeared to be Helen crying. "Don't cry, Helen, you're alright now." he comforted her.

"Sorry, it's just that... well, I feel so alive!" Helen exclaimed. "I never thought somebody like me could have such an adventure!"

Sonic winked in response, and then turned to see the other helicopters following them.

"These guys just don't give up, do they?" he said before turning to Helen. "Helen, are you up for another adventure?"

"Of course!" Helen cheered.

"Alright!" Sonic said before zooming off with Helen into the forest.

"The target appears to have left the forest, commander." the pilot said in the helicopter.

* * *

 **Back at the military intel…**

"Good, we'll be waiting at the other side." the commander said. "Quick, send a squadron out there now!"

"Roger!" the pilot said through the radio.

* * *

 **Back at the White House…**

Jerome was laughing, while the gang were having a feast at the table.

"This is boring, wonder what's Sonic doing?" Chris wondered.

* * *

 **Back on the island…**

It was nighttime, when a helicopter landed at a section of the island in front of a few agents navigating it. It opened, and a group of soldiers each riding on some sort of a hover vehicle took off into the forest.

* * *

 **With Sonic and Helen…**

The two were standing in the middle of the forest, with Sonic listening to Helen's story.

"I really do love my mum and dad, they're so good to me." she said. "That's why they work so hard so I can have everything I need: to make sure I have the best doctors, the best medicine, even this wheelchair must have cost them a lot of money. There's only one thing I want more than anything though, and that's to spend more time with them and have more fun. But I had lots of fun today, Sonic! I've never been so excited in my whole life!"

"Hmm, I have a feeling we'll be in for some more excitement." Sonic said with a smug grin as he looked behind him.

"Huh?" Helen said in confusion, until she saw moving flashlights behind them.

She smiled. "I'm ready if you are!"

"OK!" Sonic said as he placed his hands on the handles of Helen's wheelchair.

"Go!" Helen shouted before Sonic zoomed off with her through the forest with the soldiers hot on their heels. "You think we can beat them?"

"A piece of cake!" Sonic said with a smirk. "Now hold on tight!"

On top of one of the trees, Deadpool watched as the soldiers chased after his friends, and took notice of the vehicles.

"Ooh! Hover-scooters!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. "I wanna ride one!"

He disappeared into a puff of black smoke and reappeared behind one of the soldiers riding the vehicles and held him in a headlock before he could even react.

"You had your turn! I wanna drive!" he shouted before throwing him out of the vehicle and putting his hands on the handles.

He drove the vehicle towards another one and rammed it against the side, causing the soldier to fall out.

"Bumper cars!" Deadpool shouted while laughing like a maniac before ramming his vehicle into another, crashing it into a tree.

He drove after another vehicle, where the soldier tried to outmaneuver him. Deadpool eventually caught up to him and rammed the vehicle, knocking the soldier off.

Deadpool laughed as he watched the soldier roll on the ground before turning to where he was going, then his eyes widened.

"Oh, crap!" he shouted before disappearing into a puff of black smoke as the vehicle crashed into a tree.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic kept running while pushing Helen's wheelchair before looking behind him.

"Thought you'd catch me, did ya?" he taunted the soldiers.

"Sonic, up ahead!" Helen shouted.

Sonic turned to see that he and Helen were headed straight for a cliff. He quickly stopped, and he and Helen looked up to see a path at the top.

"Here they come!" Helen shouted as she saw the soldiers, who have recovered and are now back in their vehicles, heading for them. Sonic took a few steps back. "You ready?" Helen asked.

"Here goes!" Sonic said before dashing up the cliff with Helen until they reached the top.

Unfortunately for the soldiers, they couldn't turn their vehicles around as they crashed into the cliff.

Sonic and Helen chuckled at the soldiers' misfortune before turning their attention towards a beautiful meadow of flowers.

"Dad was right, Sonic!" Helen said in awe. "They're the prettiest flowers anywhere!"

"I'll pick some for you, Helen!" Sonic said before he bent down to pick one up, when Helen stopped him all of a sudden.

"Don't!" she said. "Leave them just as they are. I want to come back someday with my mother and father."

"I get it." Sonic understood. "That way, it will be just as beautiful."

Flower petals float by in the air, filling the scene with serenity.

Suddenly, hooks were launched onto the cliff behind Sonic and Helen. Sonic looked over to see the soldiers climbing on the rope.

"These guys just won't quit!" he said in disbelief.

"We can't let them up here." Helen said with worry. "If we do, they'll ruin all the flowers!"

"Not if I can help it." Sonic said with a confident smirk.

* * *

The soldiers continued to climb the rope.

"Hey! Over here!" they heard a voice call them from behind. They turned and saw Sonic and Helen on the other side of the cliff, with the former waving at them.

"There he is!" a soldier yelled before jumping off, and the others followed.

Sonic and Helen took off as the soldiers gave chase again in their vehicles.

"Those guys are faster than we thought!" Sonic said as he looked behind him before looking back in front of him, and gave off a yell as he saw a the edge of a cliff. He was able to slow down just in time.

"Bummer…" he said before he and Helen looked behind them to see the soldiers aiming their hook guns at Sonic. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared behind them, flashing a light down on them.

"Alright, Sonic, let's go!" a soldier ordered. "You're wanted by the President, and don't pull any funny stuff."

"I'll go, but you gotta catch me!" Sonic taunted.

"Alright, you asked for it!" the soldier threatened as he, the other soldiers and the helicopter prepared to fire their hooks at Sonic, who positioned himself somewhere else.

"Fire!"

The soldiers and the helicopter fire their hooks at Sonic, who ran out of the way just in time, resulting in the hooks tying a knot with each other. Sonic picked up Helen in his arms and ran along the rope to the helicopter.

"Hey!" the pilot shouted before attempting to make a grab for Sonic, only to fall out of the helicopter, screaming.

"Call me!" Sonic shouted to the falling pilot, who landed into the water below.

"Can you fly this thing?" Helen asked.

"I usually leave the flying to Tails, but I'll sure try." Sonic said before pressing a button, which detached the hook weapon from the helicopter, knocking the military soldiers back with a thud. "Hey, I almost forgot something!"

He presses another button in the joystick to fire a hook which attached to Helen's wheelchair before Sonic proceeded to pilot the helicopter away from the island.

"Boy, what a ride!" a voice said from behind them, causing them to jump in surprise. They turned around to see Deadpool in the backseat, smiling under his mask.

"Deadpool?" Sonic asked.

"How long have you been here?" Helen asked.

"I can teleport, remember?" the merc reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic remembered.

"Sonic, look! The flowers!" Helen said to Sonic as she pointed outside the helicopter, where flower petals were floating gently in the air.

* * *

 **Later…**

The trio remained silent on the way back to Station Square, where they were flying above in the helicopter.

"Well, I guess our adventure's over, Sonic." Helen said.

"Guess so." Sonic said in agreement. "Did you have fun?"

"Sure did!" Helen said with a smile.

Sonic turned to Deadpool, who removed his mask and gave a mouthless smile to his friend.

"Thanks a lot, Wade." Sonic said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Deadpool said. "I got your back."

"Say, I thought you were at the party." Sonic realized.

"Don't worry, Vanessa's got me covered." Deadpool said with a wink.

"Well, that's a relief." Sonic said before turning to Helen. "It's getting late, I should take you home."

"But Sonic, shouldn't you be supposed to go and see the President?" Helen reminded him.

"That guy can wait." Sonic said.

"But I feel awful if you didn't get to see him because of me…" Helen said with guilt. "Please go see him. I'll even go with you!"

"Yeah, buddy." Deadpool added. "We still have time. And I wanna go back to talking with my press!"

Sonic began to think about it for a moment, then came to a conclusion.

"Since you put it that way…"

He piloted the helicopter towards the White House.

* * *

 **Back at the White House…**

Jerome was on the phone with the soldiers, and he was rather displeased.

"What's that? He did?!" he gawked. "The what?! The chopper?! What now?!" he looked to his side and yelled as he saw Sonic and Helen standing out the door with the helicopter behind them. "Wade", Colossus, Negasonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chris and Chuck looked at them in surprise.

"It's Sonic! He came after all! He's here! He's really here!" Jerome cheered as the guests turned to Sonic's direction and the President walked towards Sonic.

"Great to finally meet you, Sonic." the President said with a smile before shaking hands with Sonic.

As the gang looked on, "Wade" felt a tap on "his" shoulder. "He" turned to see Wade, back in his red tux.

"Show's over, Ness." Wade said with a mouthless grin.

Vanessa, still in her disguise, looked to see the distracted party goers before heading into another room with Wade. A few seconds later, the two came out, with Vanessa no longer in her disguise.

Wade walked up to the President and shook his hand.

"Now, hold that right there!" Jerome shouted excitedly. "Hurry, hurry! Reporters, photographers, this is the moment you've been waiting for!"

The response he got was silence.

All of the photographers and reporters were sleeping at a table. Jerome screamed in dismay while the others laughed.

"This was probably the best night ever!" Deadpool said.

* * *

 **At Helen's house…**

Helen was having dinner with her parents, while she explained the events of the day.

"So there we were, in the middle, of all these beautiful flowers." Helen explained her story with her mouth full. "All of a sudden, we looked down and saw the men climbing toward us! Before I knew it was happening, Sonic and I were whirling into the forest and then they were following us on these strange flying bicycles, but we were way ahead of them, and then we came to a cliff looking way down over the ocean, and this helicopter came so they could take Sonic to the President, and they shot off this rope with a claw on the end, but Sonic grabbed me and- oh, momma, could I-"

"Alright! I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this…" Helen's mother interrupted her.

"So anyway-" Helen tried to continue.

"Now hold on, honey, I'm gonna go get a refill, too!" Doug interrupted her as well. "With a story as fascinating as this, I'm gonna need my energy!"

"Hurry back, dad!" Helen said. "I'll tell you about the helicopter! Sonic grabbed me out of my wheelchair and he carried me all the way up the rope!"

"Alright, alright!" Doug said with interest. "Our little girl's had quite the adventure!"

"Do you hear?" Helen's mother asked Doug as she began to get emotional. "She's so changed… She sounds, sounds so happy. I just want, to be there for her… Spend more time with her…" she began to cry.

"Yeah, I've been working too many hours lately." Doug agreed. "I haven't spent enough time with the family. Let's plan a daytrip Helen loves so much! What do you say?"

"Mum, dad!" Helen shouted. "What's taking you so long?"

"We're coming, honey!" Doug said.

"Sorry, dear!" Helen's mother said. "Your father and I were having a very important discussion."

"Hurry!" Helen said eagerly. "I'm coming to the most exciting part! Anyway, we got into the helicopter-"

"A helicopter?" Helen's mother interrupted her yet again. "I've never been in one!"

"And I bet you flew it all the way to the President!" Doug teased.

"No fair, dad! You're ruining my story!" Helen pouted.

From outside, Sonic was watching the conversation on a tree.

He had to agree with Wade, this was _definitely_ the best night ever.

* * *

 **At the hospital…**

"OW!" Terrence shouted as the doctor lifted his cast-covered leg up. "Jesus! Careful, will you?!"

"Sorry." the doctor said before muttering "whiny asshole" under his breath.

For hours, Terrence had been going through painful procedures from the doctors. It was hard to tell if they were fixing him, or were probably enjoying it.

"I'll be back in five minutes with the peroxide." the doctor said before heading out the door. "Don't go anywhere."

"I _can't_ go anywhere! I can't move!" Terrence yelled, but the doctor already left.

He groaned. Deadpool was going to pay for this one day! He made him lose respect from his superiors, and made him a laughing stock among Station Square! But he doesn't want to risk another broken bone, like all the others.

Just then, the door opened, and a man entered. He wore a grey suit with black shoes and wore a grey hat.

"Good evening, deputy." the man greeted him as he stood next to him. "Hope you're feeling well."

"Hey, you're Chance White." Terrence said as he recognized his face. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you an invitation." Chance said. "I have the tools you need to get rid of that fool, Deadpool. He's been watching me since his second week here, and it's getting on my nerves. That's why I'm putting together a group of criminals that that mouthless bastard wasn't able to capture or kill yet. These people are only on Wilson's so-called 'naughty list'."

"Wait. You're saying these guys are killers?" Terrence asked.

"Correct." Chance replied. "And I even invited some of your 'friends' who've been put out of their jobs by that mutie. He has no idea how much money I'm making off of this."

"What are you talking about?" Terrence asked.

"I'm saying that if he fights crime, I get richer." Chance replied. "Tell you what: you get rid of Deadpool, and I'll split the money with you and the others. You could have a place at GWN. What do you say?"

Terrence thought about it. Despite having lost everything and now humiliated, he still wanted to get back at Deadpool.

"I'm in." he answered.

"You made the right choice." Chance said with an evil grin before handing Terrence a card with GWN labelled on it. "Meet us there, until you recover." he headed out the door. "Visiting hours must be over. So I best be on my way. Get well soon."

As soon as he exited out the door, the doctor came back with a small bottle in his hand.

"I'm back with the peroxide." he said as he put a few drops of the liquid in his hand. "This might sting a little."

"Oh, God!" Terrence whimpered as he prepared for the worst.

Outside of the hospital, Chance could hear Terrence's screams echo from inside. He ignored it and walked into his limo, and the driver took him back to GWN.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Five months since my last Deadpool/Sonic crossover story! I'm still working on a new chapter for my other story, "The Spider and the Hedgehog". Don't worry! More chapters are on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eggman Returns

At the Thorndyke Mansion, a yellow car was waiting outside, along with Wade's black van.

In the living room, Sonic was sitting on the sofa with his hands behind his head. Chris came into the room.

"Hey Sonic, I got you a new cell phone." Chris said as he presented a yellow phone to him. "This is going to make things a lot easier."

"Oh, really?" Sonic said with interest as he took the phone.

"Yeah." Chris said. "Don't you see? Now we'll be able to reach each other right away even when you're out for a run. We can talk anywhere now. No sweat!"

Sonic moaned, seemingly uninterested in the cell phone.

"Now, make sure you leave it on." Chris reminded him before Tails, Amy, Wade, and Vanessa came into the room.

"Hey Chris, it's time to get going." Tails said.

"Huh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"We've been waiting outside for you." Amy spoke up.

"Yeah, and Chrome Dome's getting all cramped up in my van." Wade said. "And I don't know if he can hold out much longer if we keep waiting around!"

"Aw, c'mon, Wade." Vanessa assured him. "It's not that bad. But still, we gotta get going."

"Oops, I forgot!" Chris said with embarrassment.

"Where are you guys going?" Sonic asked.

"Now that we can go out in public, we're heading to Station Square to go shopping." Amy explained. "We've spent weeks hunting down Chaos Emeralds, but now it's time to do some bargain hunting. So I'm gonna shop till I drop! There's no point waiting for you to take me because I don't even know where you are most of the time." then she took notice of the cell phone Sonic was holding, and beamed. "We can stay connected all the time!"

"No thanks!" Sonic said before tossing his cell phone to Amy and ran out of the room.

"Huh?" Amy said in confusion as Sonic ran off.

"Wait, Sonic, what about your cell phone?" Chris shouted after him, prompting Sonic to come back.

"Leave a message for me." Sonic said before he ran off again.

"I guess he wants to be left alone." Tails wondered.

"Why can't he be left alone with me?" Amy pouted.

"Oh, who cares?" Wade said as he hugged Vanessa tighter. "Ness and I can have all the time to ourselves whenever we want."

Vanessa let out a giggle and purr, which made Amy more jealous.

* * *

 **Later...**

On the way to the mall, Chris was still wondering something as he sat in next to Ella, who drove the car, while Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese sat in the back. "I don't understand why Sonic doesn't want me calling him..."

Amy spoke up. "Unfortunately, Sonic is the kind of guy who needs lots of privacy."

"But will we do if there is an emergency?" Chris asked. "Without a phone, we don't have a way to reach him."

"Don't worry Chris. No matter where Sonic is, he has a way of showing up when he has to." Tails assured him with a chuckle.

"And we got a few mutants as backup!" Amy added as she and the others looked to their left to see Wade driving his van. Vanessa sat next to him, while Negasonic and Colossus sat in the back. The others were surprised that Colossus would fit in a car their size. Wade turned to the others in the yellow car and gave them a salute.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Ten minutes later, the group got to the mall and exited their vehicles; Colossus got out of Wade's van with no problem at all despite his large size. Wade got out with a green backpack.

As they entered the mall, they saw it was loaded with tons of people and very nice places to view.

"Okay! You guys ready to shop till you drop?" Wade asked the others, who nodded. "Then let's roll! Montage time!"

* * *

Everyone split into their groups. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Ella all went to the clothes section. Amy went in the dressing room with several outfits, trying them on. But taking a good look outside the curtain, she saw everyone giving her strange looks, making her fell really… self conscious.

* * *

 **With Chris and Tails…**

Chris and Tails were at a toy store, where they found, to their surprise, action figures of Deadpool in three versions: the first one was of Deadpool wearing only his red pants and black shoes, and with his blades out. The second was of him in the same attire, only this time he wore his black tactical vest. The last one was of him in his red suit.

"How popular is Wade getting these days?" Chris wondered when he set his eyes on something else. To his surprise, there were also action figures of Colossus and Negasonic.

"Huh. Guess he's not the only one with growing popularity." he quipped.

"Hey… Chris?" Tails asked, getting his attention. Chris turned to see all eyes on Tails. "I think they're staring at me…WAH!" He yelled as some kid grabbed one of his tails and dragged him.

"I want this one! Can we buy it, mommy?" The kid asked. His mother pulled him away.

"Oh, I'm very sorry…" the mother apologized to Tails before she ran over to another mother. "That thing's a real deal. I wonder who taught it to talk. A dog trainer?"

"Go up to him and make it say something!" the second mother said to her kid.

"Uhh, sorry Tails. Are you okay?" Chris asked as he picked the fox up.

* * *

 **With the Mutant Quartet…**

The four mutants checked out a reatil store with no problem at all. When somebody passes them, they are greeted with a friendly "hello", or even asked for autographs, mainly from Wade.

Wade and Vanessa were checking out the movie, TV show and CD aisle, while Colossus and Negasonic checked out some clothes. The latter saw one in particular; it was a black shirt that had the Deadpool insigna on it.

"Is Wade really this famous?" Colossus asked Negasonic.

"Who cares?" Negasonic said. "We're famous too!"

With Wade and Vanessa, the former checked out some movies and TV series.

"Okay, let's see." Wade said as he picked out a few movies. " _13 Going on 30_ , _Meet the Parents_ , and…" he trailed off when another DVD caught his eye. "Ooh! _Enough_."

" _Enough_?" Vanessa asked in surprise. "Don't tell me you're gonna watch another one of those abuse movies, are you?"

"You wanna know why I watch these?" Wade asked her. "I wanna be filled with _so_ much rage, so I can find any of these girl-hating bastards and kick their asses." he let out a sigh. "I remember that one time two weeks ago after we beat Eggman…"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Jerry Michaels, a 30 year-old man who had a bald head, wore a white t-shirt, green jeans, and black shoes, lounged in his couch while watching some sports and took a swig of his beer, before he heard his doorbell ring._

 _"It's gotta be her." he groaned before he got off the couch and headed to his door and opened it._

 _"Oh, I thought you'd never come back…" he trailed off as this wasn't the visitor he was expecting._

 _"Hello, Jerry." Wade greeted. He wore his black hoodie, red pants and black shoes as he put both his hands in his pockets._

 _"What… what you want?" Jerry asked as he got nervous._

 _"I wanna talk to you about something important." Wade said as he entered the house, while Jerry closed the door._

 _Wade took a look around the house; a bit messy, but tidy nonetheless._

 _"Ooh! Beer!" he beamed before he took the glass bottle and took a small chug down his mouthless area._

 _"I just drank that." Jerry pointed out._

 _"Eh, still fresh." Wade said as he finished and put the bottle on the table. "Anyway, have a seat."_

 _Jerry didn't respond, but sat down on his couch, though Wade just stood._

 _"Well… what do you wanna talk to me about?" Jerry asked, breaking the silence._

 _"Oh, nothing too special." Wade said as he looked out the window. "But I just talked to your neighbors about something."_

 _"My… my neighbors?" Jerry asked. "What did they say?"_

 _"It has something to do with your girlfriend, Sandi. Natural beauty I gotta say." Wade answered, until his voice began to lower. "Except something's holding her back."_

 _"Um, what are you saying." Jerry asked as sweat started roling down his face at the sudden change of tone of Wade's voice._

 _"There's been something she and you have been hiding." Wade said as his voice got darker. "Something that has been going on since you two met."_

 _"What are you saying?" Jerry asked in a nervous tone._

 _"I'm saying that you two are… engaged!" Wade suddenly beamed with a chuckle. "I'm so happy for you!"_

 _"Oh, thank God." Jerry sighed in relief._

 _"So, after you two play around with each other, what are you gonna name the baby?" Wade asked. "_ Bruisy _?_ Slappy _?"_

 _Jerry's relief was short-lived when he heard those two names before he stared at Wade with wide eyes._

 _"Excuse me?" Jerry asked, trying to pretend he didn't hear that._

 _"You heard me." Wade said in the same dark tone he gave earlier._

 _Jerry's mouth quivered when it suddenly came to him._

 _"They told you, didn't they?" he asked in a frightened tone._

 _"Every word of it." Wade confirmed by narrowing his eyes into a smirk._

 _"Look, man." Jerry begged, holding his hands up in defense, now scared out of his wits. "I'll make things right with Sandi! I'll find her and I'll apologize to her. I promise!"_

 _"Oh, I don't think she'll be interested in that any time soon." Wade said as he approached Jerry._

 _"What… what do you mean?" Jerry stammered._

 _"She found someone else." Wade answered. "Someone who's got more respect for babes like her than you'll ever give, and he'll be better daddy than you."_

 _"Okay, you got me!" Jerry admitted. "Please just take me to the cops!"_

 _"I'm not taking you anywhere." Wade said, before he suddenly swung his fist into Jerry's face, sending him falling off the couch. "I'm gonna teach you to give women some respect."_

 _"Wait, I said I give up already!" Jerry begged as he struggled to get back up, only for Wade to kick him back down._

 _He quickly grabbed the empty glass bottle and rammed it into Wade's face, causing the bottle to shatter. It had no effect on the merc, as he just cracked his neck in response._

 _"Let's take this outside!" Wade shouted before grabbing Jerry by the shirt and tossing him out the window, grabbing the attention of a few bystanders._

 _Jerry tried to get back up, only for Wade to suddenly appear before him in a puff of black smoke before kicking him straight in the face._

 _"C'mon, c'mon!" Jerry kept begging as he tried to crawl away. "I'll leave! I swear!"_

 _"Quiet, Jerry." Wade calmly said before grabbing him by the shirt and ramming him against the wall. He began to punch his face several times, as the bystanders began cheering for him._

 _"Kick his ass, Deadpool!" a male bystander shouted._

 _"You owe a bill here…" Wade said as he finished punching Jerry's face, which was now bloodied and bruised, before delivering an uppercut. "…and your credit is no good."_

 _He kicked Jerry in the side before he straddled him and began punching his face again, until he heard him cry._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jerry shouted with tears in his eyes. "But I loved her! She was everything to me and I pushed her away!"_

 _Wade prepared to deliver another punch to Jerry's face, only for Jerry to hold his hands up in defense._

 _"I'm sorry!" he apologized silently. "I won't mess with Sandi again. I'll let her live with the new guy. Just stop, please."_

 _"Okay, I'll stop." Wade calmly said before putting his fist down. "Now, I want you to understand something. You owe your life to Sandi. She's the only reason you're not a huge red clot right now."_

 _"Okay, I promise I won't touch her again." Jerry panted, with tears still in his eyes._

 _"Good." Wade said. "Oh, and I'm leaving you with a few options: go home, and go back to being the pathetic drunk you are, or get a job and pay your own rent, or go to the cops. Oh, and stay single."_

 _With that, he got up and turned to leave as Jerry struggled to get back up to his feet, only for Wade to suddenly turn back and deliver a kick to his crotch, causing Jerry to fall back to the ground._

 _He spat in Jerry's face before he finally turned to leave as the bystanders clapped and cheered for him, while Jerry was in a fetal position, sobbing at the humiliation._

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

Wade sighed. "Good times."

"What happened after that?" a female voice from behind him and Vanessa asked.

The mutant couple turned around to see Colossus and Negasonic, who have also heard the story.

"Well, Jerry just went home to heal from his boo-boos." Wade imitating weeping by rubbing his hands against his eyes. "He never came out after that. Word is that he moved out already, and the neighbors moved Sandi's things out."

"What about Sandi?" Colossus asked.

"She's fine." Wade answered. "She's living with her new boyfriend. He's really nice, by the way. I paid them both a visit by my schedule. I even helped them load Sandi's stuff into their house. Oh, and she's now working as a part-time secretary for my Mercs for Hire."

"Mercs for Hire?" Vanessa repeated. "What are they?"

"Don't tell anyone, but they're my bar buddies, and are also fans trained to be vigilantes like me!" Wade whispered.

"How are you able to fund this team of yours?" Colossus asked curiously.

"Hey, I'm rich _and_ popular!" Wade said. "I get everything for free, and I get paid anytime I kill a psycho."

"Speaking of rich, should we catch up with Chris and the others?" Negasonic reminded them.

"Oh! Great idea!" Wade remembered. "Let's just pay for our goodies and we'll sashay out the door."

As the Mutant Quartet got in line, they overheard a trio of teenage girls talking.

"I'm telling you. That fox with the two tails is so adorable!" a teenage girl cooed.

"I just wanna take that rabbit girl with the blue thing home with me!" another girl added.

"And that pink one has a good taste in fashion!" a third girl added.

The Mutant Quartet only knew one thing.

"Paparazzi's got them?" Negasonic asked.

"Definitely a paparazzi." Vanessa said.

"Should we help them?"Colossus asked.

"Nah." Wade declined. "They deserve the credit for helping me take down Francis as well. I bet they're having the time of their lives right now!"

* * *

 **With the other group…**

The group was at the food court sitting at the table eating hteir food, while a large crowd turned their attention to them.

As they were eating, Amy addressed the metaphorical elephant in the room.

"Chris?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"This is… very weird." They looked around and sure enough, everyone was just staring at them.

"I'm scared." Cream whispered, hugging Ella.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese cried.

"How come everyone keeps staring?" Tails asked.

"You're all big-time celebrities, ever since you have knocked out Eggman's base." Ella explained.

"But we didn't go after Dr. Eggman to become famous." Amy complained. "Of course if they ask me to appear on TV or magazine covers, I won't turn them down."

"Sorry. Guess it will take a while for people to get used to you guys here." Chris said with confidence.

"I'm not so sure they'll ever get used to having us here." Tails muttered when a bright flash blinded him. More flashes came from other people around them, namely reporters.

"No more photographs!" Ella yelled, getting everyone to pause. Ella looked around ticked,

"Let's try some place else…" Chris suggested.

Ella paid for a VIP room, where the group was accompanied by a waiter.

"Right this way." the waiter said as the group followed him.

As everyone walked in, Amy turned around to see more people waiting in the queue staring at them. She made a face in response.

"Come on, Amy." Chris said to her. She ran over to the group to catch up with them.

During the walk to their seats, Tails heard people mutter things about him, Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"Oh my, they allow pets in here?" a lady asked.

"Instead of escorting those beasts into our dining room creating siege, they should check them into the cold room with the rest of the furs." One snobby looking lady said. Tails decided to ignore it as they got their menus.

"This is a private club so we won't get hassled." Chris explained… right before people came up to them.

"I saw how brave your friends were on TV! May I ask them for their proffering?" One lady asked.

Another one grabbed Cheese.

"It's adorable! Oh, what a cutie!" she cooed as she squeezed the Chao.

Seemingly every diner in the restaurant approached to Chris' group and began praising them.

"Alright, get your hands off of me! I just want to have some lunch!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah! This is supposed to be a fancy restaurant, not a wrestling ring!" Chris added.

"Ugh, I want to go back home, Chris!" Tails complained.

"Me too!" Cream cried.

Another lady touched Amy's hair.

"Is this your natural color?" she asked.

That's when Amy had enough.

"WILL YOU PLEASE GO AWAY!?" Amy roared out, getting everyone to back off quickly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

On the island where Eggman's fortress once stood, a whole construction crew was picking up the remains of the fortress, while a helicopter held a large sheet, which held a piece of the fortress.

"Okay, you guys, just get ready to raise it up." a construction worker as he and his fellow workers helped the helicopter lift the sheet. "That's it, where's the survey team?"

"The power room was there." the planner with tha blueprint said, before he looked down and saw the metal floor underneath the sand.

"Huh? That doesn't appear in the plans." He said as he bent down to touch the floor when it opened suddenly. He jumped back as out came a massive drill with two small drills on the back side. The body was a dark steel, could be mistaken for black, but had red glass on the cockpit, and in it was Eggman.

"That thing… it's huge!" the planner said in shock.

Suddenly, the two small drills popped out and they were revealed to be engines, which lifted the drill into the sky, revealing it to be a large ship.

"When will you half-wits realize that it's useless to try and trip me up because I'm always 10 steps ahead of you?" Eggman asked out of the speakers. "I was expecting your President to order an attack, and so I built this flying fortress. Now I can escape any further attacks and then make a counterattack anytime and anywhere!"

"Dr. Eggman certainly is a strategic genius." Decoe boasted.

"I only wish that some of his strategies work occasionally." Bocoe suggested.

"That's enough from you two." Eggman got their attention. "Cut the chatter and get the ship ready. We've got work to do."

"He certainly is thin skin." Decoe said.

"That is the only place where he is thin." Bocoe added.

"Let's get moving!" Eggman ordered. "Set the ship's course for Station Square!"

The back engine combusts and propels the Egg Fort to accelerate to its destination.

"He's more dangerous than ever!" the construction planner said with worry.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The Mayor was on the phone with the construction planner, and he was worried.

"Well, can you send the air force to intercept this?" he asked through the phone.

"Sir, look!" his assistant said as he looked out the window. The Mayor ran over to the window to see, to his horror, the Egg Fort slowly approaching the city.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In a private room, which had two large windows, three chairs and two couches with a table in the middle, Chris, Ella, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese sat in their seats, unhappy with today's events.

"What a waste…" Amy said with a sigh. "Our shopping spree was a flaw."

"I'm sure things will get a lot easier once people get used to seeing you around." Chris assured. "The people here have gotten used to mutants ever since Wade came to the city."

"Speaking of Wade, should you call him and the others?" Tails reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" Chris remembered before taking out his cell phone. He searched for Wade's number, and found it when he saw the Deadpool insigna. He dialed the number and waited for Wade to call.

* * *

 **With the Mutant Quartet…**

Wade just finished signing his autograph on a picture of him before handing it to a small boy when his phone went off.

He quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Wade, are you and the others still there?" Chris asked through the phone (or in your perspective if you're imagining it, from left side of the split screen).

"Oh, we just signed a couple of autographs, got a few pics, gave handshakes all around." Wade answered as he waved at a few people. "What do you need, kiddo?"

"Wait." Chris said. "You let people take pictures of you, let them ask a few questions, and that didn't bother you?"

"Just because we're the first mutants to walk this city doesn't mean we can't be celebrities." Wade said. "Paparazzi got you down, didn't they?"

"Well, yeah." Chris said. "Anyway, we need you to come meet us at a private room so we can get out of here before we get more photographers in our direction. I'll tell you how you can get there."

"No need. I can get us there in a flash!" Wade said.

"Really? How?" Chris asked with surprise.

"Watch and learn!" Wade said before he suddenly grabbed Chris' side of the split screen and _stretched_ it so he, Vanessa, Colossus, and Negasonic were now in the private room with the others.

"Ta-da!" he shouted.

Vanessa, Colossus and Negasonic looked around in shock and confusion, while Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Ella were just plain shocked.

"How… how did you…?!" Chris stammered.

"Don't question greatness!" Wade cut him off.

"…Never mind." Chris said after a few moments of silence, before something caught his eye. He looked out the window and gasped.

"What's wrong Chris?" Tails asked.

"Look!" Chris shouted as he pointed out the window.

The others took notice of the Egg Fort flying above Station Square. Its huge size virtually covered the sun as the citizens look in awe and comment in fear.

"It's Eggman, isn't it?" Chris guessed.

"That's him." Tails confirmed.

"You guys go on ahead!" Wade said as he placed his green backpack on the chair and opened it, revealing his red suit.

"Couldn't you have changed before we left the house?" Chris asked.

"Every superhero's gotta change at a situation like this!" Wade said as he took out the suit. "Go! I'll catch up with you!"

The gang nodded and ran out of the room just as Wade took off his black hoodie, his red tank top, and then his red pants before he slipped into the pants part of the suit, grunting as he tried to slip his arms into the tight sleeves before he turned his attention to the readers.

"This may take a while." he said.

* * *

 **Inside the Egg Fort…**

Eggman cackled as Decoe and Bocoe threw confetti into the air. "You losers are about to learn that you can never defeat me!" he boasted. "I'm like a rubber ball; everytime you try to slap me down, I'll just keep bouncing back! Since your government attacked me and destroyed my base, I'm going to destroy your city and rebuild my headquarters right here!"

Suddenly, the Egg Fort deployed robots with a wrecking ball hanging from a crane, connected to two reverse knee joint legs.

They were E-42 Toroles.

They landed on the ground and began to knock buildings over.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Chris and the others ran to the parking lot as fast as they could.

"There's nowhere to go." Tails said with worry. "The whole city will be wrecked if this demolition derp keeps up."

"I sure wished Sonic had kept that cell phone." Chris said in the same tone.

"Hey! Maybe we can get out of here." Tails said as he pointed at the car they arrived in.

Which is suddenly flattened by a Torole's wrecking ball before they could reach it.

"Or we can stand our ground and fight." Negasonic suggested as Colossus pounded his steel fists together, while the Toroles began approaching them and a crowd behind them.

As the wrecking ball came down, Chris and the others flinched, while Colossus and Negasonic prepared, before a strong gust of wind blew past them, tearing through the robot.

"Hurry!" Tails shouted as he and the others took their chance and ran to safety as the Torole fell over.

Everyone looked up and saw a yellow streak rip through more of the Toroles before shooting up a building, stopping to form Sonic. His fists were on his hips and had a confident smirk on his face.

The crowd began to cheer at the blue hedgehog's arrival.

"It's Sonic!" Chris shouted.

"See? Didn't I tell you he showed up just in time?" Tails said with a smile.

"Let's play, Sonic. For keeps!" Eggman shouted through the speakers.

"Fine with me, Eggman! Take your best shot!" Sonic taunted.

"Steady, ready, fire!" Eggman hit a red button, firing 5 missiles. Sonic bolted down the building he was standing on, weaving through and around the Toroles, causing the missiles to blow them up.

"I have heard of a sonic boom, but this is ridiculous." Decoe remarked as he watched the Toroles get demolished easily.

Sonic ran back up the building and jumped towards the Egg Fort.

Only making it halfway.

He flailed his arms and legs around to get closer to the ship. When that didn't work, he used his speed to catch up to the ship, but that proved ineffective as well, so he stopped, panted, and shrugged at the camera before he fell down.

"Oh no, he can't reach Eggman's ship!" Amy said with worry.

"We need the X Tornado to help him but it's back home." Tails said.

"And so is the X-Jet." Colossus added.

"We'll never get them in time." Tails said.

Just as they were ready to give up, however, they saw a puff of black smoke appear underneath the falling Sonic.

"Deadpool!" the crowd shouted.

Wade, now fully clad in his red suit, held his arms out and grabbed Sonic before teleporting away and onto the ground safely.

"Thanks, Wade." Sonic sighed in relief.

"Be glad." Deadpool said. "I had to pee once I was done changing, but I didn't have time to wash my hands. So, no hard feelings?"

Sonic only stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Good thing you're wearing gloves." the blue hedgehog quipped after a long moment of silence.

With the others, they sighed in relief. Just then, a large silver car arrived next to them them, and in it was Sam Speed.

"You need a lift?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Uncle Sam!" Chris shouted with glee before he and the others hopped on to the car, with Tails and Amy in the back and Ella, Cream and Cheese in the front next to Sam when Vanessa stopped and noticed that Colossus and Negasonic weren't coming.

"Aren't you two coming with us?" Vanessa asked them.

"Seriously?" Negasonic asked with a raised eyebrow. "That car can barely fit six people!"

"We'll help Sonic and Deadpool." Colossus said. "You go with the others!"

Vanessa nodded before hopping into the back with Tails and Amy as Sam hit the gas and sped off as fast as he could to get the others to safety.

"I'll get you guys home in a flash. Buckle up for safety!" Sam said as he picked up more speed and made a right turn.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic brushed his arms off, when Deadpool noticed something in the sky.

"Uh-oh." Deadpool said as he whipped out his twin pistols. "Buddy, looks like duck season's open again!"

Sonic looked up at the sky and his eyes widened.

There were several small, orange bird-like machines with red eyes that had gatling gun exhaust tips on their wings.

They were E-43 Falcons.

They flew towards their direction as they began firing their gun-implanted wings.

Deadpool, while holding his pistols, whipped out his blades from his wrists and deflected the bullets.

"Better run, blue!" Deadpool said before pointing his pistols at the approaching Falcons. "I got some birds to stuff. Even if it's gotta be metal stuffing!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the merc's quip, but shrugged and dashed away.

Deadpool began firing his pistols at the incoming Falcons, some of which shot back with their own guns, while shouting "BANG!" repeatedly.

"It's like playing Duck Hunt, only with robots!" Deadpool quipped with a laugh before continuing to shoot at the Falcons. He continued to shoot a few of them down, while several were able to get him with their own guns, but thanks to the merc's healing factor, he didn't go down. Then…

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

Deadpool's white masked eyes widened when he heard the sound of his pistols clicking.

"Goddammit!" he cursed as he threw his now empty pistols away. "I forgot to count! Thanks a lot, narrator!"

Anyway…

"Don't try to ignore me!"

And don't try to interrupt me because there's some robotic birds coming your way!

"Oh!" Deadpool remembered as he looked back to see the Falcons getting closer. Clenching his fists, he sprouted his blades before spinning his arms around in a propeller-like motion, slashing a few Falcons, but missing several as they flew past him.

Meanwhile, Colossus saw the Falcons coming his way and ran towards them, shrugging off the blasts that bounced off his steel skin before grabbing a pile of debris and threw it at a few of the Falcons, knocking them down and sending them crashing to the ground, though several of them flew towards Colossus.

He swung his strong, steel arm at the Falcons, knocking a few of them down but missing several of them as they flew past him.

Meanwhile, Negasonic saw a few Falcons coming her way, but she stood her ground as a fiery aura surrounded her whole body.

"You turkeys are roast!" Negasonic quipped before she created a blast that blew away the incoming Falcons, causing them to crash into a few buildings. The fiery aura also burned away her trench coat once again, leaving her in her black and yellow uniform.

Meanwhile, Sonic ran across the streets, looking behind to see the Falcons firing at him. He dodged them before making sharp turns in every part of the area, and then hid in an alley, watching as the Falcons flew past the location.

He looked out to see if the coast was clear, but then heard something behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened when he saw the Falcons hovering right behind him before they began firing their guns at him. He quickly dodged them before he ran out of the alley with the Falcons hot on his heels.

* * *

 **In the Egg Fort…**

Eggman laughed as he watched his Falcons endlessly chase Sonic.

"My Falcon robots all come with special speed-seeking detectors! Sonic is running to his doom!" he gloated.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

The blue hedgehog looked back to see the Falcons catching to him, when he suddenly got an idea.

He lowered his speed so he could get close to one of the Falcons before hopping onto its back. He grabbed it by the neck, causing it to fly upwards towards the Egg Fort, while the other Falcons followed.

* * *

Inside the ship, Eggman's evil smirk turned into a look of surprise when he saw Sonic heading towards his ship while riding the Falcon.

"They can't be!" the mad scientist shouted angrily, when Decoe showed up next to him.

"You can blow Sonic out of the sky if you order those Falcons to self-destruct." he informed, which brought back Eggman's evil grin.

"Excellent idea!" Eggman said excitedly before pressing a button.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic got closer to the Egg Fort, when the Falcon started beeping. Before he could realize what was about to happen, the Falcon suddenly exploded, along with the pursuing ones.

Sonic shouted as he spun out of control in midair, but he was able to soar towards the ship and grab onto it. He barely clung to the side of the ship with only his finger tips.

He slowly began to slip, which caused his finger tips against the side of the Egg Fort to create a _very_ loud scraping sound, which caused Deadpool, Colossus, Negasonic, and the citizens to cover their ears.

"Argh! How is this ear rape even possible?!" Deadpool gawked as the sound continued from outside the ship.

* * *

 **Inside the Egg Fort…**

Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe covered their ears as well as the sound also entered the ship.

"Sonic's a pain to the ears!" Eggman growled. "Stop it! Cut it out!"

* * *

 **Outside…**

Sonic grunted as he struggled to get on the ship, but eventually lost his grip and fell from the Egg Fort, only to land on the roof of a building.

"Finish him off!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button, causing the bottom of the ship to open up, and dozens of floating green machine orbs with small cannons in the middle came out.

They were E-33 Buballs.

Five of them surrounded Sonic and began beeping before they fired yellow lasers at Sonic altogether, but the blue blur ran out of the way in time and jumped off the building, while the Buballs gave chase.

* * *

 **With the others…**

Sam drove through the streets of Station Square as quickly as possible.

"Hey, do you think… you can slow down a bit?" Chris asked as he was getting a bit nervous at the increasing speed of Sam's car.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked with a smirk when suddenly, he and the others saw a few Buballs flying towards them.

Sam swerved his car to avoid the incoming robotic orbs, until one of them hit the back wheel, causing the car to swerve out of control before Sam was able to hit the brakes.

The Buballs hovered outside the vehicle, and prepared to fire their lasers at the team.

Suddenly, Mr. Stewart jumped on top of the car and into the direction of the blast with a hand-held mirror, which deflected the shot right back at one of the Buballs.

Another one fired its laser at Mr. Stewart, only for him to block the laser with his mirror and reflected it towards the other robots, blowing them up.

The same Buball tried once more and fired its laser, only for Mr. Stewart to reflect the laser back at it, finishing it off.

The gang peeked out the window to see their savior.

"Are you all okay?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Hey, I know you!" Sam said as he got out of his car.

"Yes, we met at the party at Chris' house." Mr. Stewart said.

"Yeah, now I remember!" Sam said when it all came back to him. "I forget things fast but I remember them even faster!"

"And I believe you're Chris' uncle, Mister-"

"'Mister' is what they call my dad." Sam cut him off. "Just call me Sam!"

"Hey!" Amy shouted, breaking the conversation. "Aren't you forgetting we have to get something?"

"The X Tornado!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam remembered before pushing Mr. Stewart towards his car. "Let's go!"

"But where are we going?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Get in!" Sam only answered before pushing him into the front seat with Ella, Cream and Cheese, before hopping in. "Hang on, gang!"

He quickly stepped on the gas pedal, continuing his drive to the mansion.

On the freeway, they sped past a bus, when suddenly, three more Buballs hovered near them.

"Sam, speed it up!" Chris shouted as Mr. Stewart attempted to reach for his mirror, which was in his pocket, but due to the front seats being full, he couldn't.

"I can't reach my mirror!" he grunted as the Buballs began beeping.

"They're gonna fire!" Chris screamed as he covered his eyes.

At that moment, a large craft drove by and knocked the Buballs away, causing them to blow up. It was the X Tornado, which was in the form of a large truck, and inside the pilot's seat was Mr. Tanaka, who looked out the window and smiled.

"Alright!" Chris cheered.

"You've brought the X Tornado!" Tails cheered as well.

Then they noticed another aircraft flying above the X Tornado. To their surprise and joy, it was the X-Jet.

"The X-Jet?" Chris asked with joy. "No way!"

"Wait, who's flying that thing?" Sam asked as he noticed there was no pilot.

"Oh, yeah." Vanessa said. "We forgot to tell you that Colossus added an autopilot!"

"Well, they could've come in a better time!" Tails said with a smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Deadpool did three back handsprings to avoid the lasers coming from five Buballs before landing on a car.

"So, you guys like lasers, huh?" he asked as his white masked eyes glowed red. "Let's see if you like this laser show!"

At that moment, he fired his optic blast, blowing up all five of the robotic orbs right before they even had a chance to fire their own lasers.

With Colossus, he fell back as a blast from one of the Buballs hit him directly in the chest. Thankfully, his steel skin was unscathed, but his suit was a bit damaged. He quickly grabbed a pile of debris and threw it at two of the Buballs, knocking them down as the last one dodged and headed straight for him.

The chrome mutant merely ducked and grabbed the robotic orb at the last second before holding it down and kicking it into a building.

"Nice shot, Chrome Dome!" Deadpool suddenly appeared next to him. "You should sign up for FIFA sometime."

Colossus smirked at the quip.

With Negasonic, she took cover behind a car as seven Buballs fired their lasers at her. They hovered closer to where she was hiding, only for Negasonic to emerge with another fiery aura, and released another blast, which caused all of the Buballs to fly out of control and crash into several buildings.

Sonic continued to run from four Buballs, jumping from building to building as the robotic orbs fired their lasers at him, when he looked to his right.

"The X Tornado!"

Tails piloted the ship next to the buildings Sonic was running on top of. Sonic also noticed Chris in the seat behind Tails, and in the other cockpit sat Amy.

He jumped off the building as the X Tornado launched a Ring at him. He quickly grabbed it before going into his Spin Dash form and glowed as the Ring's power coarsed through him before the energy blew up the Buballs around him.

He quickly spun towards the X Tornado before landing in front of at as the jet headed towards the Egg Fort.

"Looks like that's the last of them!" Deadpool said as he looked at the damaged Buballs, when they noticed something in the sky.

"The X-Jet!" Negasonic shouted.

They also took notice of Vanessa in the pilot's seat, where she was struggling to land the jet safely to the ground, before she accidentally bumped the end of the X-Jet next to a building, causing a small piece of its wall to crumble.

"Sorry!" she apologized sheepishly.

"Seriously, Colossus?" Deadpool asked him. "Give her some flight lessons!"

Colossus rolled his eyes as the X-Jet successfully landed safely to the ground. The hatch opened, and Vanessa motioned her hand, signaling them to come in. the trio ran inside, and Colossus and Negasonic sat in the pilot's seats, while Deadpool and Vanessa sat in the passenger seats as Colossus lifted the X-Jet off the ground and flew after the X Tornado.

* * *

 **Inside the Egg Fort…**

Eggman saw the X Tornado headed towards his ship.

"Get them now! Blast away!" he shouted as the Egg Fort's cannons began firing at the X Tornado and hitting the city below.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Mayor looked outside his window to see the battle continuing, when he noticed the X Tornado flying throught he city.

"It's Sonic!" he shouted as he saw the blue hedgehog riding the top of the jet, which passed through the building as the Egg Fort's cannons shot at it before the Mayor had time to react.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

Chris looked out the window to see the damage the buildings were taking.

"We can't fight Eggman here." he warned. "Those buildings will get wrecked."

"Chris is right." Tails agreed. "We have to get Eggman away from the city somehow."

"Right! Leave it to me!" Sonic said. Tails piloted the X Tornado towards the cockpit of the Egg Fort and stopped right in front of it, and Sonic patted his rear end towards Eggman and made a face before the X Tornado flew away.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Eggman suddenly turned to see Deadpool standing on the X-Jet, while doing the same gesture as Sonic did, only this time he stuck his middle fingers at him before Colossus steered the X-Jet away.

Eggman's face turned red at the insult.

"I've had it with those hooligans! That's the last time they'll dis me!" he shouted before turning to Decoe and Bocoe. "Move it! Turn this ship around and go after them!"

"What chance does he have against Sonic?" Decoe asked as he facepalmed.

"I estimate his chance of defeating Sonic at zero." Bocoe remarked with a shrug as the Egg Fort flew after both jets.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In the now destroyed building where the Mayor was at, the Mayor was now covered in soot from the impact of the Egg Fort's cannons.

"Could somebody please call housekeeping?" he asked.

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

Tails flew the X Tornado out to the open sea, as Colossus piloted the X-Jet next to it, while the Egg Fort followed behind.

"It worked!" Sonic said as he and the others looked back to see the Egg Fort just close behind them before it began to fire its cannons at both jets, which spun out of the range of the blasts.

* * *

 **Inside the Egg Fort…**

"Charge up the Blaster Cannon!" Eggman ordered before Decoe and Bocoe put in a new command, and a massive laser fired from the side of the ship.

Colossus saw the incoming laser and steered the X-Jet out of the way. Tails saw it coming as well and steered the X Tornado as the laser fired at the ocean, causing it to create a huge explosion of water which seemingly engulfed the jet.

"Victory!" Eggman cheered.

* * *

 **On the X-Jet…**

The mutant quartet watched with worry as the watery explosion engulfed the X Tornado, when suddenly, the ship came out, and there friends were safe.

They sighed in relief, but gasped when they saw something.

"Oh, that's bad." Deadpool deadpanned.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

The jet was now releasing smoke from one of its engines as Tails tried to regain control.

"The energy circuit got fried!" he exclaimed. "We're in trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"In a few seconds, we're going to be dead in the water!" Tails warned.

"Ah! Oh no!" Amy shouted.

* * *

 **Inside the Egg Fort…**

Eggman viewed the X Tornado emitting smoke and grinned evilly.

"I won't miss Sonic this time!" he sneered before turning to Decoe and Bocoe. "Get ready for another blast!"

The two robot henchmen run frantically around to get the preparations ready.

"I could use an oil change." Decoe panted.

"He takes care of other robots but who takes care of us?" Bocoe added.

"Get moving!" Eggman suddenly appeared next to them, causing the robot henchmen to jump in surprise.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

Sonic was discussing with Tails on what to do.

"So the X Tornado can only fly at full speed for a few more seconds?" he asked.

"Yeah, if we're lucky…" Tails said.

"Okay! Then you should fly full speed at the bridge."

"But that's crazy!" Chris said.

"Trust me! It's our only chance!" Sonic said with a nod. Tails nodded back. Putting everything the X Tornado had left, Tails rocketed towards the bridge of the Egg Fort.

* * *

 **On the X-Jet…**

The mutant quartet watched as the X Tornado headed for the Egg Fort, when Deadpool got an idea.

"Hey, guys?" he asked. "Remember when we went to Eggman's island to stop both him and Francis, and I took down that birdy when I told you to follow my lead in the last story in the last chapter?"

"Yes?" Colossus said while raising an eyebrow at "story" and "chapter".

"Why are you telling us this now?" Negasonic asked.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" Deadpool answered.

Colossus and Negasonic looked at him in confusion, until they realized what he meant. They both smirked before Colossus steered the X-Jet towards the Egg Fort.

* * *

 **On the Egg Fort…**

"Is the Blaster Cannon ready?" Eggman asked Decoe and Bocoe as they put in the commands for the cannon.

"Almost, doctor." Decoe confirmed, when Bocoe looked out the window.

"It appears we have company." he said as he pointed out the window.

"Oh…" Eggman said when he noticed both the X Tornado and the X-Jet hovering in front of his Egg Fort. "What is this?"

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

Sonic stood on the X Tornado without moving a single muscle, while Deadpool stood on the X-Jet, clenching his fists as his blades slowly came out.

Sonic slowly spread his arms out as the X Tornado launched two Rings, which flew into the blue hedgehog's hands. He slowly put his arms in an "X" position as the Rings' energy coursed through him.

"Hang on! Here we go!" Tails warned as he, Chris and Amy braced themselves for what came next.

Then, the X Tornado flew towards the Egg Fort at a high speed as the Rings' energy continued to course through Sonic.

Colossus piloted the X-Jet after the X Tornado, but directed it towards the bottom of the Egg Fort.

* * *

 **In the Egg Fort…**

"Blow them away!" Eggman ordered his robot henchmen.

"The cannon is still recharging!" Decoe informed him.

"Huh?!" Eggman gawked as the aura around Sonic brightened until he jumped off of the X Tornado and entered into Super Spin Mode and charged towards the Egg Fort. The cannons attempt to shoot him down but they simply missed him.

"Oh no!" Eggman shouted in horror, while Decoe and Bocoe looked in horror as the glowing blue ball came closer and tore through the cockpit and landed back on the X Tornado.

* * *

 **On the X-Jet…**

Colossus dove the X-Jet below the Egg Fort, allowing Deadpool to lay down as his white masked eyes glowed red until he released his optic blast, which tore across the Egg Fort until the X-Jet reached the end of the ship, causing Deadpool to shut down his optic blast.

* * *

 **In the Egg Fort…**

The cockpit began to glow in a yellow light as Eggman reacted in horror.

"We have lost our controls, doctor!" Bocoe said.

"We must abandon ship at once!" Decoe shouted.

"Curse you, hedgehog! I'll get you, and your mutant friends too!" Eggman yelled angrily in defeat as the light glowed brighter.

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

Both teams watched as the Egg Fort exploded and fell into the ocean with a huge amount of smoke.

"Huh. I guess a good captain always goes down with his ship." Deadpool quipped, causing the others to laugh.

They saw the military's naval fleet, and steered towards the ships. The X Tornado proceeded to land on one of the ships, while the X-Jet landed on another.

* * *

 **With the Mutant Quartet…**

The four mutants sighed as they finally managed to take a break after this day's events.

"Y'know, I kinda feel bad that today didn't go well for the others." Deadpool said as he took off his mask, so his mouthless face could feel the breeze. "But I guess the fight made up for it."

"As a matter of fact, I was rather thrilled." Negasonic said with a smile.

"And you led us in battle again." Colossus added. "You could have a chance at being team leader."

"REALLY?!" Deadpool asked with anime-styled wide eyes. "Then as team leader, I declare this team to be named Team X!"

"Team X?" Negasonic asked. "Sounds like a band name."

"You are so strange at times." Colossus remarked.

"I'd prefer chaotic." Vanessa quipped before she and the others chuckled.

* * *

 **With the Sonic Team…**

The X Tornado's cockpit opened and Chris got off his seat.

"Great job, Sonic!" he congratulated.

Sonic smirked with his fists on his hips, when Amy ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"My hero!" Amy sighed.

"Well, we've stopped Eggman again, but I'll bet he'll be back." Tails stated as he and the others watched the Egg Fort sink into the ocean.

"Looks like we're gonna be fighting Eggman for a long time." Chris said. "He'll never surrender."

"You're right. Eggman's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve. This battle's only beginning." Tails said confidently.

Sonic had a brave look on his face, while Amy looked with concern as they watched where the Egg Fort had fallen.

In another part of the ship, a government official watched through his binoculars as the Egg Fort sank.

"They just might win." he said with confidence.

* * *

 **A/N: A month since my last upload! I'm still busy thinking of a new chapter for my other crossover story, "The Spider and the Hedgehog". Stay tuned for more chapters and have a nice summer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger from Below

Several grayscale screenshots of the previous battle were shown.

"Dr. Eggman went head-to-head with Sonic and Deadpool, but both hedgehog and mutant hammered him big time." the voice of a news reporter stated. "Did he survive?"

"Did he escape?" the other news voice asked as the camera quickly panned to a naval armada and then the view of the Earth from outer space.

"Where is Dr. Eggman?" both voices asked as a satellite passed the Earth.

* * *

 **At the White House…**

"Where is Dr. Eggman?" the President asked his third assistant in his office. "I need to know if he survived the attack on his ship."

"We are searching the area near the crash site to see if there's any sign of him." the assistant assured him.

"If we don't track down that madman, he's going to strike back. Find him!" the President ordered.

"Right!" the assistant said before leaving the office.

As soon as he left, the President sighed and looked out the window with worry as his head filled with many questions.

Where is Eggman? Is he alive? What could he be up to?

* * *

 **At the crash site…**

At the bottom of the ocean, the Egg Fort lay by some rocks.

Inside, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe sat together. The two robot henchmen whined as they attempted to be silent, while the mad doctor chuckled while holding his henchmen.

"Doctor-" Decoe spoke up.

"Quiet! Don't make a sound." Eggman hissed. "There's a search team up there listening for us. If they hear us, we're done for."

"Sorry." Decoe said sheepishly.

Suddenly, they looked up to see a naval submarine above the Egg Fort, apparently searching for them. Luckily for them, it passed them, and the trio sighed in relief… until Eggman shoved Decoe and Bocoe out of his grip.

"Now go outside and get this ship patched up, you lead heads!" Eggman ordered them.

"Outside? In the water?" Decoe complained.

"But we will short-circuit." Bocoe spoke up.

"Not to mention rust." Decoe added.

* * *

 **At the Thorndyke Mansion…**

In the dining room, Wade, Vanessa, Colossus, Negasonic, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese sat at the table, while Ella looked at them with a smile.

"Are you all ready for dessert?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Amy and Cream said in unison.

"You know it!" Wade said.

"Definitely!" Vanessa added.

"Oh, yes." Colossus said with a smile.

"Ready when you are." Negasonic added, when Chuck entered the room with Mr. Tanka, who carried a tray which held a flat tile of passports.

"I'm glad you're here, I've got good news." Chuck said.

"What kind of good news, Chuck?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to hand out some official documents issued by the government that you'll need to hang on to." Chuck said.

"Documents?" Tails asked as Chuck handed the passports over to him, Amy and Cream.

"Yes. To verify your identity." Chuck confirmed.

"But what for?" Amy asked.

"They'll help you prove who you are when you travel around." Chuck explained. "And for Tails, we have special licenses that allow him to fly any kind of aircraft he can build to any destination on the planet."

"All these just to fly?" Tails asked as he examined the licenses.

"He never needed them before." Chris spoke up.

"Well, that's the price Tails and the others will have to pay for being made residents of this place." Chuck said. "From now on, they're going to have to follow the same rules and regulations as the rest of us. Except for Wade and his mutant friends."

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Chuck." Wade, who held a banana in his hand, said as he suddenly appeared beside Chuck before giving him a pat on the back.

"Wait, we get the documents but not Wade nor the others." Tails said. "Why's that?"

"Well, ever since Deadpool came here, people have been glad that there's been an actual mutant in Station Square, unlike other people in the rest of the world." Chuck explained. "Since that day, any mutant is welcome here."

Amy opened her passport and took a glance at it, and immediately got furious upon seeing her profile picture, which was of her swinging her hammer with an angry look on her face.

"I look terrible!" Amy shouted.

"Really?" Tanaka asked as he leaned in.

"You do?" Chris added as he did the same thing.

"Let me see." Cream said as she joined in as well.

"Chao chao." Cheese chirped.

"Why did they have to use this picture?!" Amy ranted. "I look like a lunatic!"

"Now, now, Ms. Amy. I wouldn't say it makes you look like a lunatic, exactly." Tanaka tried to assure her.

"It makes me look like an insane, off the wall, out of control maniac! I hate it!" Amy kept ranting, her last sentence sending them all jumping back.

"Uh, hello? I'm in the same room." Wade pointed out before taking a bite out of his banana.

"Sorry." Amy said sheepishly, though she was a bit freaked out as she watched Wade eat. She and the rest of the gang were all weirded out at the way Wade's food would tend to go through his mouthless area for some odd reason, but they started to get used to it.

Just then, Sonic walked into the room.

"Hey there, guys." he greeted. "What's all the excitement about in here?"

"Sonic! Just in time." Chuck greeted. "I've got your documents, too. Here, always keep this with you."

He passed Sonic's documents to him.

"Huh? What's this for?" Sonic asked as he examined his documents.

"It's a passport so you can go wherever you want whenever you want to." Chris explained.

"Pretty cool." Sonic said with a smirk. "I do like to travel. If I wanted to go wherever I want in this whole planet. It'd take me…" he chuckled, "about a day!"

* * *

 **Soon…**

The gang finished up their meal and went in their respective jets, which were at the runway. Sonic only lay on the wing of the X Tornado.

"Bye, everybody." Amy waved.

"We'll see you later." Cream said with a smile.

"Now you be careful up there. No funny stuff." Ella warned. "Especially if Wade is involved."

"Hey, I'm not that crazy!" Wade said, taking a bit of offense at that statement before following Vanessa, Colossus and Negasonic into the X-Jet, which closed its door shortly after.

"Bye grandpa, I'll see ya!" Chris waved at Chuck.

"I'll be waiting." Chuck said with a smile.

The palm trees of the runway leaned away to make way for the X Tornado as it took off, while the X-Jet just lifted off the ground.

"X Tornado, take off!" Tails shouted as he piloted the X Tornado off the runway as it took off, with the X-Jet following.

Mr. Tanaka and Ella wave goodbyed to the gang from below as they watched both jets take off. As soon as they were gone, Chuck looked over to Tanaka.

"Tanaka, go keep an eye on Chris, but make sure he doesn't see you." he said.

"Yes, sir. I will be invisible." Tanaka said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Later…**

Both jets have been flying for the past twenty minutes. On the X Tornado, Sonic was relaxing outside the jet, while Amy was reading a guide until Cream looked over to her.

"Oh, Amy, are we going to go somewhere that is sunny?" Cream asked.

"Uh huh." Amy said before showing her the guide. "Look! The Grand Blue Sapphire Sea! This travel guide says it's one of the most beautiful places of the whole planet. I bet the sunsets are very romantic."

"Yeah, ones for me and Ness to enjoy." Wade's voice suddenly said through a small radio, making Amy jump a bit in surprise.

"How long have you been listening, Wade?" she asked through the radio.

"Long enough!" Wade said with a chuckle. "Besides, there's nothing more relaxing than another summer-related chapter."

"Okay?" Amy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Amy, do you read me?" Chris' voice suddenly caught her attention, prompting her to look in front of her to see Chris in his seat pointing below the X Tornado. "Check out the scenery down there. It's really pretty awesome."

"I'm not looking." Amy declined with a wave of her hand. "I only care about one thing," she looked back at her guide, "and that's getting to the Sea asap."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Chris said. "We're flying over the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea right now."

At that, Amy jumped in excitement and she and Cream looked out the window and saw a massive body of water below in awe.

"Wow! The water looks amazing!" Amy said in awe.

"It's so beautiful…" Cream added.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Yeah! I wanna go swim! And go water-skiing too!" Amy cheered with her arms up.

"Let's all go sailing!" Cream added.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Chris cheered.

"Hey, Chris." Tails suddenly called him.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he leaned in.

"Check out the Chaos Emerald." Tails said as the green Chaos Emerald in the small console glowed brightly.

"Could it be another emerald?" Chris asked, and his question was answered when the X Tornado suddenly shook.

* * *

 **On the X-Jet…**

The mutant quartet gasped in surprise when they saw the X Tornado shaking all of a sudden.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Negasonic asked.

"Maybe it is a malfunction." Colossus guessed.

"Or maybe they're out of gas." Wade guessed as well.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

"Hey, what's going on!?" Sonic asked, concerned. He woke up with the rumbling, but couldn't see an attack anywhere.

"The same thing happened when we were flying over Diamond Stadium!" Tails exclaimed. "And that means…"

"Since we're flying over water, there must be a Chaos Emerald underwater." Cream came to the conclusion.

"That's where we found the Chaos Emerald buried there, right?" Amy asked and Tails nodded.

Sonic grimaced at that. He couldn't swim… so of course a Chaos Emerald was underwater.

"This is Colossus speaking. What happened?" Colossus' voice called through the small radio.

"Our Chaos Emerald just sensed another Emerald." Tails said through the radio.

"Really?" Negasonic asked. "Where is it?"

"Well, as you can tell by the shaking, we're above it." Tails said.

"Ah, looks like we're about to go on an underwater emerald hunt!" Wade said through the radio with interest. "Bet there's some sharks I can tangle with while we're at it."

"Wade, you're gonna scare the kids." Vanessa was heard scolding him lightly.

"And by that, I mean for protection just in case." Wade said.

"Hang on, I see a landing spot." Tails stated, seeing a small island not far off. "I'm gonna take us down."

* * *

 **Soon…**

Both teams landed their respective jets at a coastal town **,** drawing the attention of the people.

Amy and Cream got out their backpacks, while Wade and Vanessa got out their beach bags before they entered the town.

"Ah, nice place here." Sonic said as he stretched his arms before he and the gang walked through the town, catching the people's attention, which made the gang feel uneasy.

"Let's try to keep a low profile here, okay guys?" Sonic said to the gang.

"Come on, man." Wade tried to assure him. "These people probably know me all too well. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Hey, isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog?" a male passer-by asked.

"Yes, it is him."

"I wonder what he's doing here."

"And is that Deadpool and his mutant gang?" another passer-by asked upon seeing the mutant quartet.

"They're here, too?"

"Let's get their autographs!"

Suddenly, a large crowd of civilians came rampaging towards the gang.

"Stampede!" Chris shouted.

"We better get out of here quick!" Sonic said before he and the gang ran off, except for Wade, who watched as the rampaging crowd came closer.

"I bet they just want a quick autograph!" he said before suddenly taking out a pen from behind him, until Colossus suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back with the fleeing gang.

* * *

 **Later…**

The gang stopped at a beach, having outran the civilians, huffing and puffing from their sprint.

"We can't escape crowds no matter where we go." Chris panted.

"Being famous isn't any fun." Amy said, panting as well. "I just wish we can blend in with the crowd, but that seems impossible."

"We all stick out too much." Cream said.

"But how do you do it, Wade?" Vanessa asked the merc. "Going through a crowd with no problem at all."

"I told you the people know me all too well." Wade said. "Aside from interviews, photographs, autographs…"

"And pummeling crooks all day." Negasonic interrupted.

"And slaughtering a few." Colossus added with an annoyed tone.

"Hey! Those few aren't crooks, they're psychos." Wade defended. "There's a big difference."

"It was a lot easier when we had to hide out at your house." Tails said to Chris, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, at least we lost that crowd for a little while." Chris assured them.

"Yeah, why don't we all go for a swim while we have a chance?" Amy said with a cheerful tone as she took out her backpack, when Cream noticed something.

"Hey, didn't Sonic run here with us?" Cream asked. "Where did he go?"

The gang looked around to see Sonic nowhere.

"Maybe he decided to go look for that Chaos Emerald by himself." Chris said.

* * *

 **Later…**

Chris wandered around the beach in search of Sonic, calling him out from every direction.

"Sonic! Where are you? Hey! Sonic!" he called out, but there was no answer. "I wish he didn't have to do things on his own."

"You're talking about me?" a familiar voice asked.

Chris looked down to see Sonic laying against a rock

"So there you are." Chris started. "I thought you'd be looking for the Chaos Emerald, not taking it easy."

"That Chaos Emerald's out there somewhere, but I can't find it unless if I can get to the bottom and stay there for a while." Sonic explained.

"Hm… so the big problem is how to get you an air supply down there, right?" Chris concluded and Sonic nodded.

Then Chris got an idea.

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Amy and Cream, who now wore their swimsuits, were swimming in the sea while Tails and Cheese, who were wearing sunglasses, rested by some rocks to catch the sun's rays as a small crab passed by them. Colossus watched the view of the ocean with his arms crossed, while Negasonic was playing with her phone.

Wade, who was clad in his red tank top and black shorts, and Vanessa, who was clad in her dark blue two-piece swimsuit, were also relaxing by some rocks next to Tails and Cheese.

"Ah… now this is more relaxing than the resort." Wade sighed as he took a sip of his lemonade. "No crowds, no chattering, no other couples doing the do, just bliss."

"You said it yourself." Vanessa agreed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Chris came back with a long hose and handed one end of it to Sonic.

"Our problem's solved." Chris said. "Now you can get to the emerald."

Sonic took the end of the house and stuck it into his mouth with an annoyed expression.

"I hope you're sticking the other end of this thing to a milkshake." he quipped while still holding the hose in his mouth

"No, it's an air hose." Chris explained as he took the other end. "I'll keep this end up here so you can breathe. Make sure you don't lose the hose or you'll be in trouble."

"Yeah, and how is air…" Sonic began, but gave up. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

He jumped into the water as Chris watched.

"Good luck, Sonic." Chris said.

Underwater, Sonic walked along the seabed while breathing through the hose.

Back on the surface, as the rest of the hose continued to be pulled underwater, the hose holder suddenly dropped into the water, causing Chris to gasp in surprise.

Back underwater, Sonic continued to walk along the seabed, until he felt the hose suddenly tug him. He looked back to see the hose holder stuck behind some sea rocks. As Sonic began to tug on the hose to pull the hose holder out, a Krab took notice of this.

As Sonic continued to pull on the hose, he looked to his right to see Krab lunging at him before it cut the hose with its pincers, thus cutting Sonic of his air supply. He quickly covered his mouth, but then let out a gurgled yell as Krab pinched his tail before he quickly swam to the surface.

Back on the surface, Chris watched some bubbles form before Sonic jumped out with a yell as Krab kept clinging on to his tail. It pinched it one more time, causing Sonic to let out a yelp before it fell back into the water with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Later…**

After Sonic had recovered from the attempt, Chris returned with a large yellow bell.

"Here, this will work." Chris said as he held the bell with all his strength. "You can bring air with you. It's a diving bell. See?"

"This is the most dingling thing I've ever heard of." Sonic quipped.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Sonic returned underwater, carrying the bell with him. While under the bell, he began to sweat a bit.

"It's hot in here but it sure beats breathing through a hose." he said as he kept walking through the seabed. "Only I can't see where in the water I'm going. I wish this thing had a window."

He suddenly tripped over a sea rock, causing the large bell to trap him in.

"Oh great, I'm stuck!" he complained. "This diving bell is useless! I can't even ring it to get help!"

* * *

 **Later…**

Sonic, having somehow gotten out of the bell, was now laying face first on some rocks, all soaking wet, while Chris knelt beside him with a sheepish grin.

"Any more bright ideas?" Sonic asked.

"We can't give up yet." Chris tried to assure him. "There's gotta be some way to reach that emerald."

* * *

 **Later…**

The gang regrouped and strolled through the town in search for some underwater supplies. Luckily, there were no people around, so they were safe for now.

"If we're going to search underwater, the best way to go is to rent some scuba gear." Chris said. "You'll always need to use professional equipment or else diving can be really dangerous."

Sonic only frowned at this.

"Besides, Wade doesn't have a problem with being underwater." Vanessa spoke up before turning to Wade. "Right?"

"Um, yeah, about that." Wade said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I should've told you this before, but I was too distracted by Vanessa changing into her swimsuit."

"Wait, what?" Vanessa asked.

"I can't swim." Wade quickly said.

"What?" the gang asked.

"My adamantium skeleton is only gonna hold me down while I'm underwater." Wade explained before he teleported next to Colossus. "That's why I brought Chrome Dome as my submarine!"

"Why do you always have doing what you want?" Colossus asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I'm the star of this story, that's why!" Wade said.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The gang arrived at a diving shop, where they could eventually find some suitable scuba gear.

Amy, Cream and Cheese were looking at some life vests, while the mutant quartet was examining some air tanks that can be suitable for each of them. Chris was conversing with the clerk.

"We'll need nine air tanks, plus flippers and a pair of goggles for me." Chris told him. "I should have enough money with me to pay for all the diving equipment and the boat. How much will that all cost, sir?"

"Forget it. You don't owe me a dime." the clerk denied.

"Huh?" Chris said in confusion.

"The government sent a notice to all shop owners that it would cover your bills as part of its 'Sonic budget'." the clerk explained. "So is there anything else I could get for you guys?"

"Um…" Chris tried to come up with an answer.

"It might help if you told me what you are diving for." the clerk said.

"We're going to see…" Chris trailed off as he took notice of the model ship on the desk. "Wow, this awesome ship model is exactly the one on that painting, right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, they're the same. You see, this ship was lost at sea a long time ago and there's a legend it sank near here with a huge load of gold. Folks here think the legend is true." The clerk stated, looking at the painting behind him.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The gang exited the shop with their supplies.

"Thanks." Chris said to the clerk before he and the gang headed out. "Let's go get our boats, guys."

"Take care, and have fun!" the clerk said to the gang as they left. "I hope they find what they're looking for."

* * *

 **Later…**

The Sonic Heroes and Chris, who was now in his orange swimming trunks and yellow flippers, were now sitting in their rented boat at the sea, while Team X sat in their much bigger boat next to them, which was big enough to support Colossus's weight.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll be with you in case you get into trouble." Amy assured the blue hedgehog.

"That's right." Chris agreed.

"But we know you'll do great down there." Tails encouraged him as well.

"Remember to take long deep breaths and you'll be okay." Chris said.

"Right." Sonic said.

"Then let's go!" Chris said before putting on his mouthpiece and goggles before diving into the water. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream put on their mouthpieces and flippers before diving in after Chris. Amy and Tails held both of Sonic's hands as they went deeper.

Team X also put on their mouthpieces, but not before Wade turned to Colossus.

"You know the drill, Chrome Dome." he said before he teleported on top of Colossus and sat on his shoulders.

Colossus sighed in annoyance before he put on his mouthpiece and dove into the water, creating a huge splash which soaked Vanessa and Negasonic, who both growled before they dove in after them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In another part of the ocean, the Egg Fort suddenly rose from the water, until it was finally in the air once more.

"Alright, you two. Get to work!" Eggman ordered Decoe and Bocoe.

"Underwater repairs are the worst." Decoe groaned.

"My circuits get soaked." Bocoe added.

The trio went into the cockpit to see a news report on the screen.

"Now it's time for the SSTV Sonic and Deadpool news update!" the reporter said as a card with Sonic and Deadpool appeared on the left side of the screen. "After defeating Doctor Eggman, Sonic, Deadpool and their friends are taking a much deserved holiday."

Footage of the two teams in their boats appeared on the screen.

"HOLIDAY?!" Eggman roared in disbelief as Decoe and Bocoe glared. "They get a holiday?!"

"But Sonic is a goof-off!" Decoe said. "And who in the right mind would give a holiday to a psychotic mercenary such as Deadpool as well?! We work harder than they do!"

"We have never had a day off since the day we were activated! This is unfair!" Bocoe added as his and Decoe's anger rose.

"All bots need vacations too!" Decoe ranted.

Eggman growled as his anger rose.

"I'll make Sonic and Deadpool pay." he snarled.

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

The group swam at the bottom of the sea, Tails held the cyan Chaos Emerald in front of him as it kept its glow. Colossus only walked along the seabed with Deadpool sitting on his shoulders.

"The Chaos Emerald's getting brighter!" Tails said through his mouthpiece. "We must be getting closer."

As the group kept swimming, Chris saw something ahead of them.

"Hey, look!" he said, catching the group's attention.

The group saw what appeared to be the opening of a cave, and everyone stopped where they were to examine it.

But it wasn't a cave.

"Whoa!" Chris said as he quickly realized that it was the wreck of a ship… a really big ship. And he remembered what it was.

"That must be the ship the guy in the diving shop told me about." Chris deduced.

"It looks like that's where we'll find the Chaos Emerald, too." Tails said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "Let's go check it out."

With that, the gang swam towards the ship.

* * *

 **Back on the surface…**

Bokkun flew through above the ocean when he noticed our heroes' boats.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he cheered.

When he examined the boats, there was nobody there. The only passenger was Cheese, who was sleeping and snoring quietly.

"Aw, it's only that squirt, Cheese." Bokkun whined. "Sonic's not on the boat, but he's supposed to be! And Deadpool's just gonna threaten to shred me! Where could they be?"

* * *

 **On the Egg Fort…**

The ship floated in the water as Eggman, who now wore a red and white striped suit, relaxed against his beach chair with Decoe holding the umbrella, giving him some shade, and Bocoe fanning him.

"While I'm waiting to catch Sonic, I'll catch a few rays, too!" he said with a chuckle, when he, Decoe and Bocoe heard a familiar high-pitched laugh.

Flying through the sky was Bokkun, who flew in front of Eggman.

"Love the bathing suit, doc! Did you get that in prison?" Bokkun joked as he lowered himself.

"Well, Bokkun." Eggman greeted. "I bet Sonic was really feeling blue after you gave him the message for me, wasn't he?"

Bokkun took out the tiny television.

"Well…" he said sheepishly as Eggman from the message showed up on the screen.

"Having a nice vacation, Sonic? I hope you aren't." Eggman from the message said as the real Eggman watched with a raised eyebrow before his message self continued. "I hope you forget used sunscreen and get burnt."

"Wait a…" Eggman said as he shot up from his chair. "This message was supposed to self-destruct after you played it for Sonic. Unless you never played it for him. You did play it for him, Bokkun, didn't you?"

"I tried to, doc, but nobody was on those boats except for that little Cheeseball!" Bokkun explained. "I'm pretty sure all the others went diving!"

Everyone on the Egg Fort listened as the message continued.

"And now here's a little souvenir to remember your vacation by!" Eggman from the message finished before he broke into evil laughter. Eggman can only gasp in fear while Decoe and Bocoe looked frightened at what was about to happen.

"You fool!" Eggman shouted at Bokkun. "Get that thing away from me!"

"It is too late!" Decoe said as he braced himself.

The camera cut to a view of the Egg Fort, and a small explosion was seen on top of the ship.

As the smoke cleared, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were now covered in soot as the mad doctor growled in anger.

"You won't wreck my plans again, Sonic! Nor will you, Deadpool!" he growled. "I'll wreck you! Prepare to submerge! I'll bury Sonic and Deadpool at sea!"

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

The two teams entered the wreckage of the ship, and they all looked in awe (mainly Wade, who fell off of Colossus' shoulders as a result) at what they saw.

It was a massive amount of gold and jewels.

"So the legend was true!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Cream said in awe.

"Think of how much jewelry you could make with all this gold!" Amy added.

"I feel like I'm gonna die and go to golden heaven!" Deadpool added. "But I don't think that'll happen!"

"This is glowing at full brightness now!" Tails said as the cyan Chaos Emerald glowed even brighter. "I bet the new Chaos Emerald is buried somewhere under all this gold! We'll have to dig through the treasure to find it!"

"Leave it to me!" Deadpool hollered before he dove into the gold pile. "I'm a Deadpool in a gold pool, am I right?"

"But that can take us forever!" Chris said as he looked at the amount of gold, right before a small claw bursted from the gold. "What's that?"

The claw burrowed out, revealing it to be only that of a crab, which scurried out of the gold, and in its right claw was the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Aw, no way!" Sonic said, irritated at the fact of having to deal with this crustacean nuisance again.

"He's got the Chaos Emerald!" Chris said as he looked at the glowing emerald in the crab's pincer.

"You think he'll give it to us?" Tails asked.

"Hold it right there!" Sonic suddenly appeared in front of the crab. "We need that Chaos Emerald!"

"Yeah! And get outta my pool!" Deadpool shouted at the crab while continuing to burrow through the gold.

The crab only growled at the blue hedgehog.

"Drop it or I'll give you something to be crabby about." Sonic threatened.

 **A vein stuck out of his forehead**

The crab continued to grumble, before it tossed the blue Chaos Emerald to Amy, who caught it before the crab scurried away.

"This vacation turned out to be very rewarding!" she said as she looked at the Chaos Emerald.

"We're one step closer to going home!" Cream cheered.

"Your vacation is over, Sonic!" a familiar voice said behind them.

Everyone looked behind them to see the Egg Fort standing there, and they heard Eggman cackle from inside his ship.

"He's going to wish he never _saw_ the sea!"

"Ha! Good one, doc!" Deadpool laughed.

Eggman pressed a button on his console, and the bottom of the Egg Fort released a jellyfish-like robot that had a lavender body with two yellow cylindrical sections and in between, a section of its body had red cores embedded on it. It is surrounded by a large hemisphere-shaped dome that appears clear although small areas of it can flash with multiple colours. Attached to its main body are several white tentacles each with a lavender nozzle at the end.

Its name was E-57 Clurken.

"Clurken, put the sting on that hedgehog and those mutants!" Eggman ordered the jellyfish robot.

"You guys get back to the boats, I can handle Eggman and his robot myself!" Sonic told the gang.

"And let us miss out on cooking this calamari? No way!" Negasonic said.

"We'll help Sonic. The rest of you head back to the surface!" Colossus said to Chris, Amy, Cream, Tails, and Vanessa.

"Alright, but be careful, guys!" Chris said before he and the rest of the gang swam to the surface.

"Deadpool, hurry!" Colossus shouted at Deadpool, who was stuffing a few gold coins into his pocket, while he wore a gold crown.

"Just a second! Only a few more!" Deadpool shouted as he picked up more gold coins.

"Are you seriously hoarding all of that gold for yourself?!" Negasonic asked in disbelief.

"How dare you call me thief!" Deadpool snapped as he picked up another handful of gold coins. "Fine, I'm done! Let's squeeze that robo-jelly!"

Colossus charged at the robot, albeit slowly since he was underwater, while Negasonic swam towards the enemy. Deadpool, however, was struggling to keep up since the gold in his pocket was weighing him down.

"Don't worry, guys! I can make it!" he shouted as he grunted with each step.

One of Clurken's tentacles raised up before it charged down at Sonic, who dodged it in the nick of time. The blue hedgehog attempted to run, only for his speed to slowly lift him off the sea floor.

Clurken took this as an opportunity to strike all of its tentacles to the ground, two of which hit the area Sonic was in, causing him to be knocked back.

"Running underwater is really a drag! It's impossible to move fast here!" he said.

Colossus punched one of the tentacles repeatedly, only for it to smack him into a rock, causing it to crumble as Negasonic took cover.

On the Egg Fort, Eggman chuckled evilly.

"He should've known that water makes the perfect speed trap!" he sneered.

The nozzle tips on Clurken's tentacles suddenly aimed at the heroes before they fired a series of missiles at them.

The missiles fired at Sonic knocked him off of the area he was standing, while the other ones blew up next to Colossus, knocking him back as Negasonic quickly charged up a fiery aura, and created a blast which knocked the missiles away and causing them to crash into some rocks.

Deadpool, who still struggled to keep up with his team, looked up to see the missiles headed for him, and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Aw, shit!" he cursed before turning back and attempting to make a run for it, except the gold still weighed him down as the missiles finally hit the ground, sending the merc flying across the water and causing all the gold coins to fall out of his pockets.

"NO!" he screamed as he watched the gold scatter across the seabed, while the rest of it went missing.

On the Egg Fort, Eggman cackled evilly as he watched the heroes get easily beaten.

"This time they're all washed up!"

* * *

 **Back on the surface…**

Chris helped Cream hop on the boat as Vanessa, Amy and Tails caught their breaths.

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked.

"Of course we are!" Tails said when a loud honk caught their attention.

They all turned to see a large white cruise ship coming to them.

"Ahoy! Ahoy! Master Chris!" Tanaka shouted through the radio as he steered the ship to them. "I came to rescue you!"

"Mr. Tanaka?" Chris asked in surprise as the ship stopped by them.

"We do not have much time!" Tanaka said. "All of you get aboard quickly!"

"Hold on!" Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised your grandfather I'd keep you out of trouble and so I followed you all here." Tanaka explained. "I came faster than you can say 'Dinner is served'!"

"Uh-huh?" Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **Back underwater…**

Clurken continued its assault on the heroes as it struck a tentacle at Sonic, only for the hedgehog to dodge it and grab it before it shook around, trying to pry him off.

"Alright, robo-jelly!" Deadpool angrily shouted at Clurken. "Since you messed with my gold, I'm gonna sell you to the robot aquarium in pieces when I'm finished!"

With a yell, he charged at Clurken, and can simply run due to his adamantium skeleton. Clurken struck another one of its tentacles at him, only for Deadpool to grab onto it as well.

"All this for gold?" Colossus asked Negasonic.

"Shut up and grab a tentacle, Chrome Dome!" Deadpool shouted at Colossus, somehow having heard his comment before pounding at the tentacle.

Colossus sighed and charged at Clurken, who took notice and struck another one of its tentacles at him, only for Colossus to grab it. Another tentacle went straight for Negasonic, who grabbed as well, and all four began to wrangle with the tentacles in an attempt to confuse Clurken.

Clurken shook its tentacles to pry them off until the one being held by Sonic finally threw him up to the surface and sending him flying high into the air, giving him the opportunity to remove his mouthpiece as Clurken suddenly rose from the water. Its tentacles sprouted out of the water, with the Team X members still hanging onto them, and the nozzle tips grabbed Sonic.

"Hey! Get your tentacles off of me! Hey! Cut it out!" Sonic shouted as the tentacle's nozzle tips held him in the air.

"You heard him! Let him go!" Deadpool shouted at the tentacle before giving it a kick.

"Put him down!" Chris shouted at Clurken, when he saw something. He turned and saw a jet ski speeding towards the robot, and on it was Sam Speed.

"Uncle Sam to the rescue!" Sam cheered with a chuckle.

"Uncle Sam!" Chris shouted upon the arrival of his uncle.

"I heard you might be in a jam, so I sped right over!" Sam explained as he stopped the motorboat next to the tentacles before pulling out a handle attached to the motorboat.

"Grab this and you can ski your way free!" Sam shouted to Sonic before tossing the handle to him.

Sonic jumped and grabbed the handle, before yelling in surprise as the motorboat pulled on the string the handle was attached to. Gathering all his strength, he used his heels to stand upwards.

Clurken continued trying to pry Team X off of its tentacles, but it used its free tentacle and directed it towards Colossus.

The chrome mutant continued to pummel the tentacle he was holding on to, when he was suddenly face-to-face with the nozzle tip of the other one, which began to smack his face repeatedly before it rammed itself onto its crotch, and the sound of metal clanging was heard for all.

The whole gang cringed as the boys held their crotches as if they felt the pain before Colossus lost his grip on the tentacle and fell into the water. He quickly recovered and swam onto his team's boat.

"Come on! You still owe me a debt here!" Deadpool shouted as he kicked and punched the tentacle he was holding on to before it flung him up to the sky, only for Deadpool to release his blades and spin down sideways like a tornado with his arms out towards the tentacle before slicing it off, causing it to fall into the sea.

The tentacle Negasonic was holding on to suddenly flung her into the sky as well, causing her to yell in surprise.

Suddenly, Deadpool teleported next to her and grabbed her before teleporting them both back onto their boat.

Clurken aimed its four remaining tentacles at Sonic before firing its missiles out of them. A few of them missed and hit the water.

"Come on! You can do better than that, Eggman!" Sonic taunted as Sam began to steer his jet ski around Clurken.

"Hey, Sonic!" a voice called from above, prompting the blue hedgehog to look up.

It was Tails, whose namesakes spun like propellers to keep him in the sky as he held a power ring.

"Our ring! Here, catch!" Tails shouted before tossing the ring to Sonic, who caught it as it glowed in his hand.

As soon as its power coursed through him, he quickly curled up into his Spin Dash form and sped past Sam, who gasped in surprise, before rolling across the dome with his Spin Dash attack.

On Team X's boat, Deadpool's eyes started to glow red, and the top and bottom sides of his eyes began darkening, giving them black marks before he fired his optic blast as Clurken, thus finishing the combo attack as the robot exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright!" Chris cheered.

"Well done." Colossus added.

Sonic unfurled and gave out a chuckle in victory and noticed Sam giving him a thumbs up. He returned the same gesture with a wink.

"Thanks, Sam!" he said.

* * *

 **Later…**

The gang got back to the island by sunset, giving back the gear, and explained their discovery of the ship to the clerk.

"Whoa! I can't believe it!" he said with surprise. "The legend of the sunken ship is true?"

"Yeah, but Eggman's robot came after us and wrecked the wreck!" Chris said, while Wade was on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of the gold as Vanessa patted his shoulder to comfort him, while Colossus sighed in annoyance and Negasonic rolled her eyes. "Whatever's left of that ship and the treasure got buried at the sea bottom."

"Huh, I see… but the ship really did exist. You saw it!" The clerk said.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed as he and the clerk looked at the painting of the ship.

"I tried to find that ship for years." the clerk explained. "Thanks to you, I finally have proof that it was real."

The clerk continued to look at the painting with a smile.

* * *

 **Later…**

The whole gang went out to sea once more, but this time it was on the cruise ship. Chris leaned against the edge of the boat with Tails, while Amy, Cream and Cheese viewed the ocean with Colossus and Negasonic by their side. Wade and Vanessa sat on some beach chairs.

"Hey, Wade." Vanessa spoke up. "I'm sorry about the gold."

"Meh. Who needs gold?" Wade said nonchalantly. "I'm already rich enough anyway."

"Then the guy at the diving shop told me the most amazing story of all!" Chris said to Tails. "Turns out his great grandfather was the captain of the ship we found!"

"Whoa! Cool!" Tails said with fascination.

"I'm sure glad we came here." Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped.

"And now that Dr. Eggman's gone, we can enjoy our vacation!" Amy said.

On the front of the boat, Sonic sat with a far off look on his face. He and his friends have won this fight, but it was far from over. Eggman is still out there, and planning his next move.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Dr. Eggman struck again today with a new robot, but was quickly defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and the newly formed Team X led by Deadpool." the news reporter said on the screen. "Sonic, Wilson and their friends went on to continue their vacation-"

The screen turned off as Eggman growled in anger in his cockpit as the Egg Fort floated in the ocean.

"Rest while you can, Sonic and Deadpool." he snarled. "You're both going to need it!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go! Another chapter in the summer! I need more time to think of a new chapter for "The Spider and the Hedgehog". Anyway, in the next chapter, Knuckles will be teaming up with a very special guest. I have feeling those two will be very good claw buddies. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Claw Buddies

Oriental City, located on the southern region of Earth, was a city that resembled the typical town of China. There were buildings ranging from apartments, small houses to big ones, to a bar.

Nearby was a river. And on that river, standing on a small boat holding some suitcases, was Knuckles the Echidna, who crossed his arms as the boat kept going across the river.

 _'Things were in pretty bad shape. We've been stranded in this weird world from what felt like forever. No matter how many times we've beat Eggman, we still weren't closer to getting back home. And I was starting to lose hope. But all that changed about two months ago, when I first met Hawk.'_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Two months ago, Knuckles walked through a jungle until he came across a large temple. Judging by the moss all over it, it looked ancient._

'I've been travelling a while through the south side of the continent, searching for a Chaos Emerald. I saw an old stone temple of some kind. I decided to check it out.'

 _He made his way up the stairs before entering the temple._

'Everything was eerie and quiet, until I heard a voice.'

 _"PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP!"_

 _Knuckles stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice shouting from somewhere in the temple._

 _In another room in the temple, the walls were closing in as a man, who wore an orange shirt underneath a green jacket, some brown pants and black shoes, struggled to keep them away by putting his hands on both walls._

 _He continued to hold back the walls, when he heard the wall in front of him tumble down. He looked and saw Knuckles standing there, having punched down the wall with his strength._

 _Knuckles turned to the wall closing in on his right before punching it down with a grunt._

 _They exited through the hole in the wall, which led to outside the temple._

 _The man panted in relief as he knelt to the ground, before looking up at his savior with a wide smile._

'I didn't know it then, but Hawk and I were looking at the same thing.'

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Knuckles got of the boat a few minutes later and made his way through the city, drawing attention from its citizens.

 _'I heard from Hawk again a few weeks later. He told me he found what I was looking for. Naturally, I was suspicious. And curious. So I decided to pay my new friend a visit.'_

He continued to walk through the town until he came up to a group of men.

"Hey, how do I get to Jack's Place from here?" he asked one of them.

"Ah, I know you're that Sonic guy, aren't you?" the man asked as he looked at Knuckles.

That comment made the echidna growl with anger.

"You must be crazy!" he snarled in disbelief. "I don't look anything like Sonic! I'm Knuckles!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, pal." the man said rather apologetically. "We don't see any hedgehogs around here!"

* * *

 **Later…**

Knuckles stood outside a building with a torn up wall, a few piled up boxes, and a few empty bottles of beer laying next to the door.

 _'He led me through a half dozen dirty alleys. Right to Jack's Place.'_

He walked to the door and opened it.

The place was a bit small and messy. There were some men sitting at tables, chatting and enjoying their drinks. A few of them stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the echidna.

He ignored their stares as he entered the place.

As he walked, four men who sat in their table watched as Knuckles passed them, while two, who were dressed in coats and hats, watched from another table as he walked up to the counter.

As he leaned against the counter, who looked to his left to see a man with short black hair, along with sideburns on both sides of his face. He wore a white tank top, blue jeans held by a brown leather belt and some brown shoes. He was currently drinking a beer.

As he waited for the bartender, who had his back facing the echidna and was cleaning some glasses, Knuckles decided to break the silence to the man next to him.

"Nice hairjob." he complimented, which made the man turn his attention to him.

"Thanks. Only not as good as yours." the man remarked in a gruff voice, referring to the echidna's dreadlocks as he took another swig of his beer.

"Heh. Good one." Knuckles said with a chuckle. "I'm Knuckles."

The man finished his drink before looking at the spikes on Knuckles' gloves.

"Fitting." the man complimented. "I'm Logan."

He then took a look at Knuckles. "Hey, you're one of those animals who beat that Eggman punk, right?"

"The one and only." Knuckles said with a smirk, before he took a look at a chain that was around Logan's neck holding a dog tag. "Nice necklace."

"This?" Logan asked, holding the dog tag up and showing it to Knuckles, who looked at it closely.

It was labelled "Wolverine", along with the number "45825243-T78-A" on the bottom.

"Just a souvenir I take with me every day." Logan said.

"'Wolverine', huh?" Knuckles said with a smirk. "Fitting."

"Guess that's something we have in common." Logan said with the same smirk.

"So, are you drinking to forget?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Logan said. "I'm drinking to remember."

That was weird. Usually, men in bars tend to drink their sorrows away, but he didn't expect to hear one wanting to remember some events.

"Okay?" Knuckles said with a raised eyebrow, before moving on to the subject at hand. "Anyway, I'm looking for my friend. His name is Hawk. Have you seen him?"

"Never heard of him. Sorry." Logan said. "But maybe this guy knows."

He turned his attention to the bartender, who still had his back turned to them.

"Hey, bub." he said to him. "My friend here wants to ask you something."

"Oh, sure." the bartender said before turning around, then his expression turned into surprise when he saw Knuckles.

"I'm looking for a guy by the name of Hawk." he said to the bartender.

The bartender only stuttered upon seeing this stranger.

"It's not polite to stare, pal." Knuckles said with annoyance.

"You heard him." Logan said. "Don't keep him waiting."

"Sorry." the batrtender said nervously. "I don't see any folks like you around here."

"Never mind that." Knuckles said. "Have you seen Hawk or haven't you?"

"Nope. The name doesn't sound familiar." the bartender said. "Sorry. Wish I could help you."

"You're lying." Knuckles said, clearly not believing this.

"Hey, calm down." Logan said. "If he said he doesn't know, then he doesn't know."

The men got up from their tables and walked up to them.

"You better listen to him." one of the men threatened.

"Yeah, the man told you he hasn't seen your friend!" another man defended. "Now you can either thank him and get out, or me and my friends here will show you the way out!"

"Look." Logan said, trying to ease the tension. "This guy might be in a hurry, so we're gonna do this the easy way or the hard way."

Knuckles turned his full attention to the men as the bartender ducked behind the counter.

"Well, maybe you and your friends are the ones who need to leave." Knuckles taunted.

"Hard way it is." Logan deadpanned.

 **(FIGHT MUSIC: X-Men (2000) OST - The Wolverine)**

"Oh, is that so?" another man taunted back, before running at the echidna. "Well, I'll show you, you dirty little-!"

Before he can land a hit on Knuckles, the echidna casually stretched his leg out, causing the man to trip over and fall to the floor.

Before he could get up, Logan turned him over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before raising his left fist up, then…

SNIKT

Two blades sprouted from his wrist and stuck to both sides of the man's neck, while a middle blade slowly slid out from a slit on Logan's wrist and stopped before the man's neck.

Knuckles looked in shock and awe at this sudden power from Logan before looking at the spikes on his gloves.

"Guess that's another thing we have in common." he quipped.

Logan turned to Knuckles and gave a smirk.

"He's a mutant!" one of the men shouted.

"Don't gawk!" another man shouted. "Get them!"

The men advanced on Knuckles and Logan, the latter of whom sprouted three more blades from his right wrist as he did the same with his left one again.

"I would not do that."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see a black-haired man with a white shirt with red straps attached to his tan jeans and some black shoes standing right by the door.

"I have a feeling he's taller than he looks." the man said.

"Mr. Li Yan?" one of the men asked as he and his comrades backed up to make way for the man to move towards Knuckles and Logan, the latter of whom retracted his claws.

"What is your business?" Li Yan asked him.

"A guy named Hawk said I could find him here." Knuckles answered. "He has something I want."

"You must be Knuckles." Li Yan said as he took a look at the echidna. "I have been expecting you. If you are looking for Hawk, you are talking to the right guy. Just follow me and I'll take you right to him."

Knuckles only stared at him for a bit, when he finally spoke up.

"Then lead the way."

Li Yan turned his attention to Logan.

"And I suppose your new friend here would like to join as well." he insisted.

"You're coming, Logan?" Knuckles asked him.

"Nah." Logan rejected. "I'm leaving anyways. This place is getting too loud and rough for my taste."

"Suit yourself." Li Yan said before he turned to the door and exited the bar with Knuckles right behind him.

Meanwhile, the two cloaked figures sitting at their table watched, having seen the whole thing.

"Knuckles." one of them whispered in a mechanical voice.

"I was not expecting to see him here, nor did I expect to see another mutant." the other cloaked figure said in the same voice. "We must report this to Doctor Eggman."

Logan glared at the would-be assailants, which made them jump a bit before he exited the bar as well.

As he left, another cloaked figure who sat in his table watched with a fanged grin.

"Well, long time no see, little brother." the man said sinisterly.

* * *

Knuckles and Li Yan made their way through town when they reached a warehouse. Li Yan opened the door and led Knuckles down some stairs before they reached a door. Li Yan opened it and gestured for Knuckles to enter.

"After you." the echidna said with a smirk.

"Okay." Li Yan said with a chuckle before entering.

As soon as he did, Knuckles gasped when he felt the floor beneath him suddenly open. He fell into it as the trap door closed. As he fell, he could see a small light at the bottom.

Thinking quickly, he used the spikes on his gloves to grasp the walls and planted his feet on them to stop his fall. With a breath of relief, he let go and landed on the ground.

The place was small, and only had a cell, when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"I'll share the cell with you, but don't think I'm gonna share my food." the man said without turning around while holding up his spoon. "If you wanna eat, you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Got it?"

"That's no way to treat a friend, is it?" Knuckles said with a smirk upon recognizing the man and his voice.

The man turned around, and it was Hawk, who became surprised when he saw Knuckles.

"Knuckles! It's you!" Hawk said, overjoyed at seeing his friend again before shaking his hand. "It's so good to see you! How did you get down here?"

"Well, let's just say I decided to drop in." Knuckles said while maintaining his smirk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Logan walked through the city with his hands in his pockets before he leaned against the wall of a small building in an empty street.

He casually took out a cigar and a lighter, and lit the foot of the cigar before inhaling it through the head of the cigar, and breathing out the smoke out of his mouth.

"So, you've turned to smoking." a voice from above him said with a tone of mock interest. "I am so ashamed of you."

 **(MUSIC: X-Men Origins: Wolverine OST - Logan vs. Victor)**

He looked up to see a man with black hair done in a buzzcut and sideburns, just like his, who wore only black clothing consisting of a black trenchcoat, shirt, pants and shoes. His fingernails were sharp, like a feline's. The man stood on top of the ledge of the building, staring down at Logan with a fanged smile.

Logan recognized this man on the news as Victor Creed. From what he heard, he had been one of the assailants who attacked that Deadpool guy a few days prior to the destruction of Eggman's base.

Yet he didn't fully know who he was.

Logan casually took his cigar out of his mouth and put the foot of the cigar into his hand, wincing a bit as it burned his skin. As he finished he took a look at his hand, which then cleared away the burn marks until it appeared unscathed.

Logan took another look at Victor before decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?"

"Is that how you greet your old bro?" Victor asked with a tone of mock hurt.

Bro? Was this guy toying with him?

"Look." Logan said. "I don't want any trouble, so just tell me what you want and I'll be on my way."

"What I want is a little reunion." Victor said before turning around and jumping off the building with a backflip and landing a few feet away from Logan, who was till confused at what he meant by "reunion".

"Listen." Logan said, wanting to get away from this man quick. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but please stay away from me."

He quickly turned to walk away, and heard Victor chuckling behind him as he walked.

"Don't pretend you don't know me, Jimmy." he said.

The moment Victor said "Jimmy", Logan stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to see Victor, who was smirking sinisterly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me." Victor said as his smirk grew wider.

"I think you got me confused with somebody else, now leave me alone!" Logan said as his anger rose.

"I think all that beer blurred your brain out." Victor said snidely. "Was it because of what happened between you and me?"

"What happened? Who are you?!" Logan demanded as he clenched his fists, sprouting his claws out.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Victor said as his clawed fingernails unsheathed. "A little bro-to-bro chat!"

Logan ran at Victor, who ran at him on all fours. As the two clawed combatants got closer, Logan slid on his back to dodge the lunging Victor and delivered a kick to his gut, sending him flying into a wall and rolling onto the ground.

Victor got back up to his feet to see Logan advancing on him. He swiped his clawed hand at him, only for Logan to ram his claws on his right hand through Victor's palm, causing him to roar out in pain, before ramming his other claws into his chest and pinning him to a wall.

"You ready to talk now?" Logan asked, when Victor planted his feet against the wall and used his free hand to grab Logan's arm before flipping him over to the ground. He dug his clawed fingernails into Logan's chest. making him scream in pain, before throwing him into a wall.

Logan struggled to get back up to his feet as the wounds on his chest healed, until he looked back and saw Victor holding a dumpster over his head before throwing it on top of him, thus pinning him down. Just as this happened, a shiny metal bullet rolled out of Logan's pocket.

Victor looked at him with a victorious smirk, which faded when he got another scent.

It was the adamantium, but it wasn't from his skeleton.

It was from the bullet that was suddenly on the ground.

"Oh, no." he whispered before getting off the dumpster and lifting it off of Logan, who was about to attack once more.

"Time out, time out!" Victor said with his hands up. "If you want answers, you're gonna have to calm down first."

Logan panted, unsure if he was being honest at this point, until he retracted his claws.

"Talk."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Egg Fort stood afloat on the ocean, while Eggman was conversing in the cockpit with Decoe and Bocoe, who were still in their disguises.

"What was that nincompoop, Knuckles, doing at a time like that?" Eggman asked.

"He said he was looking for someone named Hawk." Decoe explained. "It all seemed very suspicious, doctor."

"That's not all." Bocoe spoke up. "That red furball had just made friends with another mutant! He goes by the name of Logan, but from what we've heard, he also goes by 'Wolverine'."

"Very interesting." Eggman said with a grin. "Perhaps it's time to put our little plan into action. It ought to be loads of fun!"

He pressed a green button on his console, which flipped through a deck of cards.

"Now, let's see…" he said with a chuckle. When the console beeped at the chosen card, his glasses shined sinisterly.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Victor was explaining to Logan about his past, and his real name, James Howlett, even telling him of their time together in the American Civil War, both World Wars, and the Vietnam War, the last one of which ended with both them being placed in a firing squad due to Victor's increasing violent tendencies.

He also told him about their recruitment by Col. William Stryker into the original Team X, which also consisted of Wade Wilson, prior to his transformation into what he is now, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero.

He also explained their disbandment after obtaining the adamantium, his and Logan's first vengeful battle, which ended with Victor winning, Logan's skeleton and claws being upgraded through the adamantium bonding by Stryker, his betrayal, their second fight, in which Logan would've been the winner had Gambit not interfered, their third battle on Stryker's island in which Logan would have finally won, and finally their temporary team-up against the transformed Deadpool.

"And the adamantium bullet made you forget all that." Victor finished as he examined the adamantium bullet.

"So, why did you find me here again?" Logan asked as he took back the bullet and put it back in his pocket.

"How else am I gonna let you wander around the world like a drunk who partied the night away?" Victor questioned with a smirk. "So, where's the red furball?"

"Knuckles?" Logan asked, when he remembered. "Oh, he was looking for someone named Hawk. Some guy named Li Yan said he knows where he is, so he went with him."

"What was that name again?" Victor asked.

"Hawk?" Logan asked.

"No, the other one." Victor said.

"Li Yan." Logan said. "Why?"

"Oh, shit." Victor cursed silently. "That bastard is bad news. He's a treasure thief. He goes after any jewel so he can sell them off or keep them to himself. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, you name it. Those guys you and Knuckles almost beat up at the bar were the Basher Boys."

"The Basher Boys?" Logan asked.

"They're a street gang, and they're working for Li Yan." Victor explained. "He keeps people who know something about any jewels as prisoners until he gets info out of them."

"I'm going after them." Logan said as he turned to leave.

"Not without me." Victor said, causing Logan to turn around to face him.

"Why are you helping me, then?" he asked. "After everything you did to torment me a long time ago?"

Victor had a genuine look of guilt on his face, when he finally answered.

"Because we're brothers." he said. "And brothers look after each other."

Logan's look of anger turned into a smirk before he and Victor went off to Li Yan's hideout.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Knuckles and Hawk were still in their cell, conversing about their task.

"And you're sure it was a Chaos Emerald you saw?" Knuckles asked.

"It was a big red stone, about this size!" Hawk said, trying to describe the size of the Emerald with his hand.

"It _is_ a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles said. "That's one more! If only we had them all, I can get back home again!"

* * *

 _On a big stone structure, with stairs that led to the top, was a large glowing green emerald, and next to it lay Knuckles, who had a leaf in his mouth._

'Angel Island. Paradise. Just me, guarding the Master Emerald, without a care in the world. Hour after hour, day after day, just watching and dreaming, but mostly dreaming.'

 _A small yellow butterfly flew by and landed on top of the leaf in Knuckles' mouth. The echidna slowly opened his eyes to see the butterfly take off._

'I thought it would last forever.'

 _Some time later, thunder crashed, rain poured down from the sky, and the wind blew harder as Knuckles stared off into the sky._

'Even when things got tough, I always knew they would eventually be alright.'

 _Some time later, it was sunny again, and the raindrops dripped from the Master Emerald as Knuckles proudly watched it and placed a hand on it._

'And then, out of nowhere, it happened.'

 _On the day he and the rest of the gang were transported to Earth along with Eggman, the lights bursted from the fortress as Knuckles watched with his arms crossed with Amy and Tails by his side._

 _The light grew bigger until they were engulfed by it._

* * *

"You mean the reason you want to find those Chaos Emeralds is so you can go back home?" Hawk asked.

"Best reason I can think of." Knuckles said.

"So, _that's_ it." Hawk said, putting a hand to his chin. "I thought you wanted it for the same reason I did for money."

"It doesn't matter now." Knuckles said. "I assume they took the Emerald when they put you here."

"Don't you worry, Knuckles!" Hawk said with a smile. "I was smart enough to hide it before they came for me! I knew they'd be looking for it, you see!"

"Where is it?" Knuckles asked, and Hawk laughed.

"I hid it where nobody could find it!" he said. "It's in a- mph!"

He was suddenly stopped when Knuckles put his gloved hand to his mouth.

"This place really isn't so bad." he said. "it's kinda cozy when you get used to it, you know?"

Hawk only blinked at the comment.

"Didn't think I'd like it when I got here, but I really think it's growing on me!" Knuckles said when he pointed to a tiny speaker on the wall.

That was when Hawk realized what Knuckles wanted him to do. Knuckles took his hand off his mouth, letting him speak.

"Yeah, come to think of it, this could be a lot worse wouldn't it?" he asked.

 **A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head**

"I mean, most places like this are the pits. For as far as jail cells go, this one's first class all the way!" he said as Knuckles sneaked up to the speaker and waved his hand up and down with a smirk.

"And I'll tell you something else: the food's not half bad either!" Hawk continued, going along with the plan. "The baked beans they serve are pretty good!" he lowered his voice. "Even though the other day they were as cold as ice and a little dry! But you can hear it from me."

* * *

In another room, Li Yan was hearing the conversation through his headphones and a radio.

"But while we're on the subject, they could change the menu once in a while." Hawk spoke through the speaker as Li Yan turned up the volume to hear the conversation more. "I mean, baked beans, day in and day out, you think they never heard of steak or fried chicken or even a cheeseburger with fries! Now wouldn't that be something?"

* * *

In the cell, Knuckles quietly got closer to the speaker, took a deep breath and…

* * *

In the other room, Li Yan put the volume at high, when…

"IT SURE WAS!" Knuckles shouted through the speaker, causing Li Yan to scream in surprise as the shout went through his brain before he fell over his chair.

Knuckles and Hawk laughed at the success of their plan.

"What's so funny?" a gruff voice outside the cell asked.

The two stopped laughing to see Logan standing outside the cell with a smirk.

"Logan!" Knuckles said as he saw him.

"You know this guy?" Hawk asked.

"We just met at the bar where I was supposed to meet you a few hours ago." Knuckles explained. "He's a mutant like Deadpool, except he's got his own gifts."

Logan clenched his fists, which made his adamantium claws pop out, which Hawk was awestruck at, before he swung them at the bars, providing an entrance for him and an exit for them.

"Well, that was easy." a deep voice said from behind Logan.

Knuckles and Hawk looked behind Logan to see, to their shock, Victor standing there with a smirk.

"Stand back, Hawk." Knuckles said as he got into a battle stance.

"You're that Victor Creed guy, aren't you?" Hawk said to Victor. "What do you want?"

"Relax." Victor said defensively with his hands up. "I'm calling it a truce between us. I help you, and I won't get in your way anymore."

"He's telling the truth." Logan said.

Knuckles and Hawk were skeptical about this, but they went with it.

"I think it's time to make an exit." Knuckles said before walking over to the wall.

"But what about the guards?" Hawk asked.

"We already took care of that." Logan said as he and Victor smirked.

* * *

In the other room, two of the men from the bar, who were covered in claw marks and bruises, ran into the room and saw Li Yan on the floor.

"You alright, sir?" one of them asked.

"What happened?" the other man asked as he and his partner knelt down to help their boss up.

Li Yan shook his head and once his vision was clear, he saw the injuries on his men.

"Forget that. What happened to you?" he asked.

"We were patrolling the place when we got pummeled by two muties with claws!" the other man said. Li Yan growled in anger as he got up.

"Play games with me, will they?!" Li Yan snarled as he walked out of the room with the men behind him.

By the time they got to the cell, there was a hole in the wall.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Knuckles, Hawk, Logan, and Victor ran as fast as they could through the streets when Hawk looked around the corner to see a rickshaw.

"Taxi!" he shouted while waving his hand, and the driver, who wore a straw hat over her long red hair, which covered her face, a green shirt, blue pants and black shoes, stopped the rickshaw.

Hawk hopped on first, and Knuckles sat next to him.

"Shit!" Logan cursed. "We'll never fit in that thing."

"Quit your whining, Jimmy." Victor said. "We got some spare rides."

He pointed at two unmanned motorcycles. They probably belonged to the two Basher Boys they beat up.

They looked at each other and smirked before running to the vehicles.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hawk asked the driver of the rickshaw. "Start paddling!"

Not needing to be told twice, the driver began paddling.

Logan and Victor hopped onto the motorcycles. Logan popped one claw out of his right wrist and inserted it into the keyhole before turning it, and its engines started up. He ran over to Victor's motorcycle and did the same before hopping back onto his motorcycle before they followed after the rickshaw. Unbeknownst to all of them, a certain bat thief flew over them.

She had been overhearing their conversation over the red Chaos Emerald, and she had to get to it first. That gem had to be hers. Gambit was currently taking the night off, as the G.U.N. Commander would put it, playing poker in Casinopolis and cheating people out of their money, so she was on her own.

While she was surprised upon seeing Victor Creed again, she took a look at the new guy. She had been following Knuckles for the last few hours without being noticed and overheard their first meeting. She remembered that his name was Logan, aka the Wolverine. He was the type of guy she saw Knuckles as: handsome, brooding, gruff. Everything.

But none of that mattered. All that matters is the Chaos Emerald. Silently, Rouge flew above them in order to follow them.

As Logan and Victor drove their motorcycles behind the rickshaw, the former picked up something as he sniffed the air.

"Is it me or do I smell perfume around this rotten alley?" he asked.

"Never mind that." Victor said. "I'm smelling metal."

"I already know that." Logan said, knowing exactly what he meant.

"No. It ain't the adamantium." Victor corrected himself. "It's something else."

On the rickshaw, Hawk looked up to a right corner before he pointed at it to instruct the driver.

"Take a right up at this corner!" he said before the driver turned right, with Logan and Victor following on their motorcycles, while Rouge followed them through the sky.

The driver stopped near a building with a broken window before Knuckles and Hawk hopped off, prompting the driver to take off.

Logan and Victor stopped their motorcycles and caught up with Knuckles and Hawk.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"The old factory district." Hawk said.

Knuckles looked around the area to see other rusty buildings with broken windows before Hawk entered the empty street.

"Come on, let's go!" he said before Knuckles, Logan and Victor entered with him.

They stopped at an old subway before they slowly went down the stairs.

Unbeknownst to them, Rouge gracefully landed by the entrance as she watched the quartet descend into the subway.

She chuckled to herself, then…

BONK

She grunted before she fell to the ground unconscious, and behind her was the rickshaw driver, who smirked as she got the bat girl out of the way.

Logan and Victor stopped as they sniffed the air again. It was the scent of perfume and metal, and it was coming from behind. They whipped around to see the source, but all they saw was the entrance of the subway.

"There's that perfume again." Logan said.

"And that metal." Victor added.

"You guys coming?" Knuckles asked.

The clawed mutants looked around to see Knuckles and Hawk waiting at the bottom of the subway. They took one last look at the entrance before they walked down the stairs to catch up with Knuckles and Hawk.

The quartet hopped onto the tracks when Hawk pointed at something.

"Over here!" he said as he pointed at a carving on a wooden plank on the tracks.

"Yeah!" Hawk said before leaning down and dug through the rocks. He continued to dig through the rocks, when he saw a small brown bag.

"There she is!" Hawk said, picking it up before shaking it, and out came the red Chaos Emerald, which fell onto his hand.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles said with an overjoyed grin.

"Well, I'll be damned." Logan said with a smirk. "Never seen anything like it."

"That was an easy treasure hunt." Victor quipped with a smirk as well.

"It's all yours! And thanks for getting me out, pal!" Hawk said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar chuckle from the platform. They looked to see Eggman on his Egg Mobile.

"How did that guy even fit that thing through here?!" Logan asked as he clenched his fists, making his claws pop out before going into a battle stance.

"For that matter, why didn't I catch his scent?" Victor asked as well.

"Well, if it isn't my little friend, Knucklehead!" Eggman said with a sinister grin. "Hand over that Chaos Emerald! I promise to keep it safe and sound."

"I'll give you something, but it won't be this Emerald!" Knuckles snarled before jumping onto the platform and charged at Eggman. Logan and Victor followed and charged at Eggman with their claws out.

But when they landed a hit on him, they went _through_ him as "Eggman" and his Egg Mobile disappeared into static, laughing as it did.

"I'm a hologram!" the voice of Eggman taunted.

"Huh. That's why." Victor said with genuine surprise.

"Guys, help me!" Hawk shouted from the tracks.

The trio turned to see Hawk, who was grunting in pain, with his hand holding the bag containing the Chaos Emerald being held up by a chain with a weight a tthe end, which was connected to a handle being held by, to their shock, the rickshaw driver from earlier.

"It's you!" Knuckles shouted.

"Never judge by appearances Knuckle-brain!" Eggman's voice taunted. "She may have seemed just like a rickshaw driver to you, but she's so much more!"

The driver placed her hand on her hat and clothes, and flung them off.

It was a purple-colored robot with a purple cloak with a yellow belt around its waist, grey net armor on its arms and legs, and purple knee high boots. It also had a round head with a red visor and the number 91 on its forehead, and had devil-like horns on the sides of its head. It looked female, judging by its hourglass figure and womanly chest.

"Say hello to E-91, also known as the Lady Ninja!" Eggman's voice introduced the robot.

"So that's where the metal was coming from." Victor said as he got into a battle stance.

"Ninja?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, and quite a lovely one at that!" Eggman' voice said. "But don't let her loveliness dazzle you! You might get hurt!"

"A robot?!" Knuckles shouted before looking up. "EGGMAN!"

Outside the subway, and above it, was the Egg Fort. And in the cockpit, Eggman was smiling evilly.

"It's time, my beauty!" Eggman said to Lady Ninja through his console. "Time for you to get me that Chaos Emerald!"

In the subway, the Lady Ninja yanked Hawk's arm with the chain of her nunchuck, causing the bag containing the Chaos Emerald to fly out of his hand.

Lady Ninja reached for the air with her hand, only for Knuckles to kick a bucket into her head, thus making the bag land safely onto the tracks.

Lady Ninja removed the bucket from her head before jumping onto the platform with the chain in hand.

With a yell, Logan ran at Lady Ninja with his claws out. Lady Ninja swung her chain at Logan, and the chain wrapped around his claws. Logan took advantage of this and yanked the chain, pulling Lady Ninja over to him before delivering a roundhouse kick to her face.

Lady Ninja kicked her legs up, which got her back on her feet before whipping her chain at Logan, who dodged it, only for it to wrap around an old newspaper vending machine before Lady Ninja yanked it at Logan, who had no time to react as it hit him in the back, sending him to the ground.

Victor charged at Lady Ninja on all fours before wrapping his arms around her waist, tackling her to the ground. He grabbed her by the leg and slammed her down a few times before flinging her into the air, only for Lady Ninja whip her chain around a column before swinging down and kicking Victor in the gut, sending him flying inti the wall and onto the tracks.

With those two dealt with, she turned her attention to Knuckles.

"Let's throw more weight behind things!" Eggman's voice said as the weight at the end of Lady Ninja's chain grew into a wrecking ball, which she spun around in the air before throwing it at Knuckles, who jumped out of the way as it hit the wall.

She threw the wrecking ball once again at Knuckles, who dodged it again as it hit the ceiling, which crumbled on top of him. He ran out of the way as it hit the ground.

Lady Ninja spun the wrecking ball before throwing it at Knuckles once more, only for the echidna to jump out of the way, causing it to ram into a column, which caused the entire place to rumble.

"Quick, Hawk!" Knuckles shouted at Hawk. "Grab the Emerald and run!"

Hawk quickly got up to his feet and ran for the bag containing the Chaos Emerald, only for Lady ninja to swing the wrecking ball at him. He dodged it just in time for it to hit the wall, which crumbled down onto the bag.

Hawk screamed in shock before running over to lift the debris off of the bag, to no avail as Knuckles ran over to him.

"Let's go!" he said.

"Knuckles! The emerald! It's buried!" Hawk shouted right as Lady Ninja swung her wrecking ball at them.

Back by the entrance of the subway, Rouge woke up, a little upset by the interference.

"Sneaking up on a girl?" she asked. "That's no way to treat a lady."

With a grunt, she got up to her feet, when she noticed some dust coming up from the subway.

"I don't know what that is but it's not good!" she said to herself, when she heard something from above, prompting her to look up. "What the…?"

In the sky was the Egg Fort.

"I think that's my cue to get outta here!" she said before spreading her wings and taking off.

In the subway, Lady Ninja continued to break down the walls of the place with her wrecking ball, while Victor was lifting the debris off of Logan and picked him back up.

Knuckles and Hawk backed up as they saw the ceiling begin to crack.

"Hawk, we have to get away from that thing!" Knuckles said.

"I know, but how?" Hawk asked.

The ceiling began to crumble, and Knuckles got an idea.

He grabbed Hawk before jumping from rock to rock. Victor and Logan saw this as well.

"Now we're talking." Victor said before hopping onto some rock as well, with Logan following.

They made it to the top as the whole subway came down, while the Egg Fort flew away.

* * *

 **The next day…**

The quartet made it to Hawk's house, which wasn't that far from the demolished subway.

"Now our top story this hour." the reporter said on the TV. "Interesting developments in last night's building collapsed."

The footage of the subway's destruction was shown.

"Eyewitnesses have reported spotting Doctor Eggman in the area around the time of the collapse." the reporter continued. "Officials have launched a full investigation."

"Guess there's not much we can do now." Hawk said as Knuckles put his hand to a punching bag. "Except maybe settle here a while till the dust settles."

"I had that emerald in the palm of my hand." Knuckles said quietly, before fiercely punching the punching bag so hard, that it knocked the pillar it was chained to to break in half, and making half of the room come down on him.

Hawk yelped in surprise as he shielded his eyes from the dust.

"Knock it off, Knuckles!" he chided the echidna. "That won't do any good!"

"Yeah, you're being as hot-headed as Logan here." Victor agreed while jerking his clawed thumb at Logan, who glared at him slightly.

As the dust settled, Knuckles was on the ground with a metal sheet on him. He got up, only for a bag containing something heavy to come down on his head.

He looked at the bag, which was now open, and saw two metal gloves with spikes on the fists, which he picked up and stared at with awe.

"Is this…?" he began as he stared at the gloves. "The Shovel Claws! How'd they get here?"

"Those metal things?" Hawk asked. "I dug 'em out of that old temple. You know, where you saved me."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

At the temple where Hawk first met Knuckles, there was room, where the Shovel Claws stood on a small stone pedestal.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Knuckles continued to stare at the Shovel Claws in awe.

"The Shovel Claws!" he said once more, before he smirked.

* * *

 **Later…**

The quartet made it back to the wreckage to retrieve the Chaos Emerald.

Knuckles held the bag that contained his new gloves.

"We'll patrol the place." Logan said to Knuckles. "You go down there grab the emerald as fast as you can."

"Make it quick." Victor said. "I don't like being kept in one place for long."

Knuckles glared at Victor before dropping down into the hole.

"Careful down there!" Hawk said.

Knuckles landed next to the debris where he last saw the Chaos Emerald. He took out his Shovel Claws from the bag and put them over his spiked gloves before digging them into the rocks, going through them with ease.

As he dropped down to the bottom of the debris, he took a look around.

"I know it's around here somewhere." he said to himself before going through the debris. He leaned over and dug once more before one of the claws touched something.

It was the red Chaos Emerald. He picked it up and smirked at it.

He made it back to the surface, to see that Hawk wasn't there anymore.

"Hawk! Where are you?!" he called out, but there was no answer.

Then he heard a groan come from behind him.

He looked behind him to see Logan and Victor on the ground. He ran up to them and picked them back up.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked. "Where's Hawk?"

"That ninja bot took him while we weren't looking." Logan said as he shook his head to clear his vision.

"She just beat us to a pulp in a few seconds." Victor said. "And I didn't even land a hit on her."

Then a familiar high-pitched laugh filled the area.

"Oh, no." Knuckles said.

"Oh, hell no." Victor deadpanned.

"What?" Logan asked.

Then, Bokkun arrived in his jetpack, carrying a small television.

"Who's the half-pint?" Logan asked.

"That's Bokkun." Knuckles said. "He's Eggman's messenger robot."

"Pleased to meet you, new guy! And good to see you again, Vic!" Bokkun greeted. "Now, pay attention. Special message from Doctor Eggman!"

Eggman appeared on the screen, grinning evilly.

"If you want to see your friend again, you best mosy on over to Newtown!" Eggman said. "And make it snappy!" he chuckled. "And don't try anything funny, Bokkun's been studying the martial arts! He's getting… _better_!"

Bokkun got into a ninja stance as fire filled the background and in his eyes.

"I know karate!" the messenger robot said threateningly.

"You're shitting me." Logan muttered as Victor shook his head.

"HIYA!" Bokkun shouted as he swung his foot at the trio, who simply took a step back as he kicked the air while making some silly ninja noises.

Knuckles, Logan and Victor looked at each other in annoyance.

"Hey, bub!" Logan said to Bokkun, who immediately stopped.

"Yes?" he asked in a surprisingly polite manner.

Logan raised his right fist and clenched, making his claws pop out as he smirked threateningly.

"Run."

Bokkun screamed in terror before flying away.

"Finally." Victor said with relief. "That little bug was getting on my nerves more than Wade has."

* * *

 **Later…**

It was nighttime at a construction site, where Hawk was being held by a rope attached to a crane.

Lady Ninja stood on a beam of an unfinished building with her arms crossed.

Then, Knuckles appeared on the same beam out of the shadows holding the bag containing the chaos Emerald.

Logan jumped from beam to beam before landing on the right one next to Knuckles, while Victor climbed along the beams with his claws before standing on the one on the left.

"Guys! It's you!" Hawk shouted from his trap, overjoyed to see his saviors.

Then a hologram of Eggman appeared next to Lady Ninja.

"Good evening." he greeted. "I trust you brought the Chaos Emerald with you?"

Knuckles responded by putting his hand into the bag and took out the red chaos Emerald before holding it up into the air.

"Now give it to the little lady!" Eggman demanded before his hologram disappeared into static.

Knuckles threw the bag into the air towards Lady Ninja.

Right before it could fall into her hands, Rouge suddenly threw a card at the bag, letting it fall to the ground below.

The trio turned to see Rouge hovering in the air before she dove after the bag.

"Should've known." Victor said. "A bat in our belfry."

"Now I know where the perfume was coming from." Logan said.

Lady Ninja jumped off the beam and dove after the bag before she opened up a sheet concealed in her body, which allowed her to glide.

With the distraction, Knuckles jumped onto the rope that held Hawk.

"Knuckles!" Hawk shouted before the echidna cut off the rope, causing them both to fall.

Rouge finally caught the bag and began to fly away with it as Lady Ninja glided after her.

"I want that Chaos Emerald!" she demanded.

"How about I keep the emerald and you get lost?" Rouge shouted before taking out a gun that shot a yellow ray, which burned the side of Lady Ninja's glider.

She let go of it before throwing a shuriken at the bat, tearing the bag open and causing the Chaos Emerald to fall out.

"Nice shot!" she complimented as she watched the Chaos Emerald fall to the streets.

Knuckles, Hawk, Logan, and Victor ran out of a market when they saw the Emerald falling.

"Quick, this way!" Knuckles said before leading the others to the emerald.

Lady Ninja folded her arms before spreading them out, causing another glider to open up.

Knuckles ran through some civilians before jumping into the air at the same time Lady Ninja was about to make a grab for the Chaos Emerald.

Neither of them caught it.

"No!" Knuckles shouted as he landed onto a sheet, causing him to fall into a café.

The Chaos Emerald bounced right in front of Hawk, who picked it up when he saw Lady Ninja steer her glider towards him, prompting him to make a run for it.

Lady Ninja took her chain out and whipped it at him, but before the weight could reach him, Logan wrapped the chain around his claws and yanked Lady Ninja into a building, causing her to tumble onto the ground.

She quickly got back up to see Logan lunging at her wth his claws out, she dived out of the way as he rammed his left claws into the ground, prompting Lady Ninja to deliver a flying kick to Logan's face, causing him to spin in the air before landing onto the ground.

Then a roar came from behind her. She turned around to see Victor running at her on all fours before lunging at her. She ducked before before wrapping her chain around his legs and then throwing him into a building.

He quickly recovered before spotting a sheet under him. Grinning, he jumped onto it and jumped off like a trampoline before putting his right arm on top of his left and spun down towards Lady Ninja like a tornado before swinging his clawed fingernails at her, only to swipe at the ground as Lady Ninja rolled out of the way and wrapped her chain around his arm.

Yanking the chain, she pulled Victor over to her before delivering a kick to his gut, sending him flying into a fruit stand.

She saw Logan slowly getting back up to his feet before she swung her chain at him once more, only for Knuckles to grab a plate and throw it at the chain, causing the weight to hit her in the face and making her tumble into another café.

Rouge was watching the battle from the sky, when she decided to make the right choice.

"Uh… think I'll maybe pay another visit when things calm down a bit." she said before flying away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Hawk ran into an empty street before going into an alley, where he ran into a dead end.

He stared at the wall, when the silhouette of Lady Ninja suddenly appeared. He turned around to see nobody there.

Then the shadow of Lady Ninja grabbed the Chaos Emerald, causing Hawk to scream in surprise as Lady Ninja stepped out of the wall.

"Thank you." she said before making a run to the exit of the alley, when Knuckles suddenly came in, causing her to come to a halt.

"You're not going anywhere." he said. "Now hand over that emerald before there's more trouble."

Lady Ninja responded by putting the emerald away in her cleavage.

Knuckles ran at her and swung a few punches at her, which she was able to dodge before she backed away with a back handspring.

She whipped out four shurikens and threw them at Knuckles, who dodged them and ran across the wall before delivering a kick to her face, knocking her to the ground.

Then she stretched her hand out, which shout out several red beams, which suddenly wrapped around Knuckles before they sent jolts of electricity through his body, making him scream in pain.

Lady Ninja got up as she continued her assault.

As Knuckles struggled against the jolts, he caught a glimpse of the Master Emerald, along with a bolt of thunder.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Hawk shouted at Lady Ninja before he noticed a red box, which contained gasoline, with a bucket on top of it.

Knuckles continued to scream in pain as the jolts of electricity went through him, catching more glimpses of the Master Emerald.

"RAAAAAARGH!"

Lady Ninja quickly turned her head to the left to see Logan diving towards her with his claws out before he swung his right ones onto her arm, slicing it off, which stopped the shock that went through Knuckles.

Lady Ninja grunted in pain as she held her wound, before opening her right hand to unleash another shock.

And then Hawk threw the bucket full of gasoline onto Lady Ninja, causing her to twitch as she short-circuited.

The Chaos Emerald fell out in the process, which prompted Hawk to grab it.

Victor leapt from the top of the alley and pounced onto Lady Ninja before grabbing her leg and slammed her onto the ground a few times and then threw her into the air.

Knuckles ran at Lady Ninja before delivering the finishing blow with an uppercut, causing her to fly high into the air and disappear with a twinkle.

Knuckles turned his attention to Hawk, who held out the Chaos Emerald with a smile. Knuckles returned the smirk before Hawk handed it to him.

Logan turned to Victor, and shot him a thumbs up with a smirk.

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **(MUSIC: The Wolverine OST - Where To)**

The quartet was by the docks, where Knuckles hopped onto the small boat headed for Station Square, with Logan and Victor joining him.

"Now that you know about your past, what are you gonna do now, Logan?" Hawk asked.

"Wherever this boat goes to, I'm walking that place." Logan said with a smirk.

Hawk smiled, but then his expression saddened when he turned to Knuckles.

"Well, I know you have to be on your way, but maybe you could come back some time to visit." Hawk sadly said to Knuckles. "Because I'm gonna miss you, Knuckles."

He wiped his tears with his arm as the boat finally floated away.

"Yes, I'll be back!" Knuckles said with a smirk and a thumbs up. "See you, Hawk!"

"So long, my friend!" Hawk tearfully shouted as he ran to see him go. "Goodbye! Come back soon!"

Knuckles stared off into the horizon, while Logan and Victor were conversing with each other.

"Can't believe you came all this way just to help me." Logan said. "But why?"

"Someone told me that everybody deserves a second chance." Victor said, remembering when Gambit saved him from the destruction of Eggman's fortress. "Deadpool already got his."

Logan smiled at that.

"In fact, we're gonna go see him when we get to Station Square." Victor continued. "I still got a lot to show you, after all. He's at this mansion with others like Knuckles here."

Logan took a moment to look at Knuckles, before grinning.

"Can't wait to get the blue one's autograph." he quipped before he and Victor chuckled.

Knuckles continued to stare into the horizon before holding out the Chaos Emerald and stared at it, when it suddenly glowed, unbeknownst to Logan and Victor.

Knuckles didn't answer as the light from the Chaos Emerald engulfed him.

He now found himself in a white void.

"Where am I?" he asked, when the void finally disappeared, and he was back on a familiar island, with a familiar structure, and a large jewel.

He gasped when he turned to see the Master Emerald in its place.

"The servers are the seven chaos…" a female voice spoke from within the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the seven chaos." Knuckles repeated. "What does that mean?"

Suddenly, the Master Emerald glowed brighter, which made Knuckles awestruck, when the light engulfed him once more, and he was back in reality.

He looked to the sky for a moment before looking back at the Chaos Emerald.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

The camera zoomed in to the red Chaos Emerald as the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N: What a team-up! And I hoped you enjoyed hearing the music I added to make it fit with the fights. I decided to add Sabretooth in this chapter because I felt that this version should at least have some redeeming qualities. Next chapter will be coming up after I think of a new chapter for my other story, "The Spider and the Hedgehog". Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vendetta

**GWN Headquarters…**

This place was where media mogul Chance White operated. And the place where he held meetings with other crime organizations without people knowing it. But ever since Deadpool arrived, it had put a dent in his business.

But now it was time to end this.

Chance had managed to call the most dangerous individuals ever, some of whom Deadpool wasn't able to find or kill yet, some of whom wanted revenge on the merc. They ranged from murderers, rapists, corrupt cops, gangsters, abusers, neo-Nazis, sex and drug traffickers, who have lost their businesses because of Deadpool, and other psychopaths.

There were hundreds of them gathered at his penthouse, waiting for an order from the man himself.

"Friends." Chance finally spoke up. "You all know why you're here. The mouthless mutie known as Deadpool has tormented all of you for far too long. And he has gotten away with it all for the last time, and he had made a big mistake in spying on me. It all lies on you to finally settle your own vendetta against Deadpool."

"But we can't kill him!" one of the psychos spoke up. "He can just heal and come for us all!"

"Which is why I've supplied you with the most effective weapons capable of stopping him." Chance said. "My men will deliver them to you shortly. Deadpool thinks he can take a fight to me, but I have made the choice to bring the war to him, as well as everyone else close to him. Go, and bring me his head."

With that, the psychos cheered as they exited the penthouse to get their weapons.

Chance smiled sinisterly. The war had begun.

* * *

 **At the Thorndyke Mansion…**

"I'm so BORED!" Wade said in a loud, frustrated tone.

"I told you we should've gone with Sonic, Tails and Chris on that safari they mentioned." Vanessa said.

"If there was an animal that'd make me wanna go, it'd be a hyena." Wade said.

He laid spread-eagled on their bed in their room in his red and black suit, while Vanessa sat on the bed. As of late, there had been no crimes reported. With no murderers in sight, he had no faces to slash. With no rapists, he had no balls to smash.

"Hey, rhyme!"

Right after his cheerful outburst, he plopped right back onto the bed with a groan.

"Well, what does TV have in store for us today?" Wade asked as he grabbed the remote. "Maybe some good ol' M-rated fun."

"Says the guy who has an obsession with ponies." Vanessa said.

"Hey, that's out of the topic." Wade said with narrowed eyes before turning the TV on, and the news was currently airing.

"It seems that the streets of Station Square are clear of any criminal activy." the reporter said. "As of late, there had been no major crimes, such as muder, rape, sex and drug trafficking alike. Other criminals who never participated in these crimes are still locked up at Prison Island. Could the other criminals who have committed the aforementioned crimes be hiding, or have they already committed suicide to avoid the vigilante Deadpool's wrath? In other news…"

Wade turned the TV off with a bored expression on his mouthless face.

"Great. That fueled my boredom." he said before getting up. "I'm heading out. See if there's any action."

"I'll wait here." Vanessa said as Wade grabbed his Hello Kitty backpack. "Be back soon."

"It's a big city, Ness." Wade said as he stood by the door. "I won't be back soon. Unless it's important business, or maybe Weasel might be throwing a party at his bar, and maybe I can flirt with some hotties there and…" he trailed off to see Vanessa staring at him with a glare on her face. "See ya!"

With that he ran out the door, leaving Vanessa to plop onto the bed with a sigh of annoyance.

Wade walked downstairs to see Colossus and Negasonic in the dining room eating their salad, while Cream and Cheese were in the living room watching their show.

"Guys, I'm heading out." Wade said, catching everyone's attention. "There hasn't been any street action lately, and I don't wanna miss it if it's reported."

"We heard about it too." Negasonic said. "Maybe the crooks are too scared now that they know what you're capable of."

"See, tin man?" Wade asked Colossus. "That's what a hero's _really_ all about!"

"Wade, remember what I told you-" Colossus spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah." Wade interrupted. "Four or five moments. Anyway, toodles!"

With that, he exited out the front door before teleporting out of the gates, making his way into the city.

* * *

 **Later…**

Deadpool strutted down the street, ignoring the strange looks from the citizens, who looked as if it was the first time they saw a guy wearing a girly accessory.

"I heard that."

Anyway, as he made his way down the street, he took notice of a man sitting in an alley on his left. His clothes were all dirty, and he had a single bottle of beer in his hand.

"Yep. Homeless alright." Wade said before walking into the alley, his footsteps catching the man's attention, but the man probably couldn't see him right.

"You got any spare change?" the man asked as he held a plastic cup, which only had two fifty cents. "I'm hungry."

"You asked just the right guy." Wade said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out two five thousand dollars, which he then put into the man's cup, much to his shock and joy.

"Thank you, man!" the homeless man said as a single tear rolled down his face before he turned to the man before him, and his face turned to a look of surprise. "Deadpool? What are you doing here?"

"There hasn't been any street action as of late, so I decided to take a stroll down here to find some thrill." Wade said. "You got a name?"

"Matt. Matt Drew." the man introduced himself as he got up. "I lost my home in a fire a year ago. It's a miracle someone like you could have money like this. Which reminds me, how _do_ you get your money?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Wade said, giving a masked smirk as he remembered an event that occurred a month ago…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Somewhere out in the desert out of city limits, a man in his mid-fifties in a black suit stood by a black van waiting impatiently for somebody to arrive, anger and fear being the only things up his mind._

 _Teo Ramos, the Spanish mafia boss, gripped his pistol in case something were to go bad._

 _This was where the man, no, the_ mutant _, criminals feared and hated, would be meeting him. He had taken something from him, and now he wanted it back, all in one piece._

 _Hours have passed and still nothing. Maybe it had been a prank just to spite him._

 _Just as he was about to enter his van, he heard the sound of a horn honking. He quickly turned around to see a red van with black printings and black tires coming to a stop a few feet away from him._

 _"Finally." Teo growled as he slammed the door of his van shut._

 _The red van's door opened, and the driver, who was none other than Deadpool, clad in his red and black suit, exited the vehicle while scrathing his ass._

 _"Sorry I'm late." Deadpool said. "Had to take a crap right after I ate that bean burrito. You gotta love the ones that make ya sweat!"_

 _"Where is he?" Teo snarled. "Where is my boy?! You promised you would bring him here!"_

 _"Ah, ah, ah!" Deadpool taunted, wagging his finger. "First, give me my dough."_

 _Teo took more than five seconds to glare hatefully at the merc before going into his van and took out a large case._

 _"Five million." Teo growled, throwing the case at Deadpool, who caught it in time. "Now, give Ramon to me."_

 _Deadpool was too distracted by the case of money that he had just opened that he didn't listen._

 _"Did you hear me?!" Teo barked, causing Deadpool to nearly drop the case._

 _"Calm your tits, ya old fart! It's coming!" Deadpool said as he loaded the case onto the seat next to the driver's seat of his van before running over to the trunk, where he took out a large crate._

 _"Gotta admit. Your boy sure lost a lot of weight when he was under my care." Deadpool quipped as he pushed the crate towards Teo before stopping in front of him._

 _"Well, he's back in one piece, as promised." Deadpool said._

 _"Good." Teo snarled. "Now get out of here."_

 _"Actually, I don't wanna miss the reunion." Deadpool said as he narrowed his masked eyes to form a smirk. "It'll be to die for."_

 _Teo just stared at him for a moment before placing his hands on top of the crate. To his surprise, it was already loosened, so he lifted it up and saw the inside, hoping his son was alive and breathing._

 _It was the opposite of that._

 _Teo's eyes widened as his mouth quivered and panted heavily as he saw the inside of the crate._

 _"See? He's back in one piece!" Deadpool said cheerfully as Teo vomited on the ground. "Of course, he couldn't keep his head straight. That's how your other two boys ended up."_

 _"You sick_ bastardo _!" Teo shouted. "We had a deal!"_

 _"Oh, yeah." Deadpool said sarcastically. "I said I would send your boy back in one piece. Just not all of him."_

 _"Just wait." Teo panted with rage as he reached for his concealed pistol. "You'll rot in hell with no one to mourn you!"_

 _He fiercly turned around and fired his pistol at Deadpool, who suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke before reappearing next to him and grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, causing Teo to scream in pain and drop the pistol before Deadpool delivered a kick to his left leg, twisting it as well, and causing more pain to overcome Teo before Deadpool threw him a few feet away from him._

 _"Actually, you're gonna be the one rotting." Deadpool said as his white masked eyes began to glow red before he turned to Teo's van and fired his optic blast at it, blowing it up and sending pieces of it flying._

 _Deadpool's glowing eyes returned to normal before he turned his attention to Teo, who was clutching his twisted arm._

 _Teo stopped and stared at Deadpool with hate and rage in his eyes._

 _"Do it!" Teo growled. "What are you waiting for?! You killed my sons, and now you'll end my business with me!"_

 _"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya." Deadpool said with mock offense in his voice. "I have something better in mind."_

 _He suddenly reached behind him and pulled out a bottle full of water and threw it next to Teo._

 _"You got two seconds to drink some of it." Deadpool said before throwing Teo's pistol next to him and tossing a plastic bag full of bullets._

 _"Five magazines." Deadpool said. "Might be enough against the dingoes tonight."_

 _With that, Deadpool began to walk straight to his van._

 _"You think this is over, mutie?!" Teo shouted with rage. "There will be more of my men after you, and your friends won't be safe!"_

 _"Actually, I got some protection of my own." Deadpool said before hopping on his van, but not before giving Teo one last look. "Sayonara,_ tonto _!"_

 _He gave out a laugh before finally shutting the door of his van and started the engines with a turn of his keys. As soon as he bagan driving he could hear Teo's voice behind him shouting:_

 _"WILSOOOON!"_

 _"Someone's been watching_ 'Cast Away' _." Deadpool quipped as he drove out of the desert, leaving the last of the Ramos crime family to his fate._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Wade had a far off look on his masked face as he finished reminiscing that little event.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Wade said, snapping out of his stupor. "I'm just a bit worried that there aren't any psychos for me to gut as of late. They could be hiding, planning something against me or something like that."

"That reminds me, I was born Catholic." Matt said. "I remember this one line that talked about revenge, but I can't remember most of it. Revenge is like a drug. You grow addicted to it until it gets you killed like you overdosed on it."

"I got my revenge two months ago." Wade said, remembering his battle with Ajax and then killing him. "And I got over that addiction."

"Sometimes your addiction might resurface." Matt continued. "It's an ever-lasting cycle. Never forget that."

"Thanks for the advice." Wade said warmly. "Well, go buy yourself a house. You earned it. Oh, and you also earned a place in the Mercs for Hire."

"Mercs for Hire?" Matt asked.

"They're just a group of some of my bar buddies, some fans trained to be like me." Wade explained. "We're always looking for new recruits. Maybe you'll be interested in helping some people."

"I'm in!" Matt said with a smile.

"You got yourself a job!" Wade said, shaking Matt's hand. "There's this bar just two blocks away from here. I got a friend who works there; his name is Weasel. He makes all my wonderful toys, by the way. He'll sign you up."

"Thank you very much!" Matt said before exiting the alley and made his way to the bar, placing the two five thousand dollars in his pocket.

"Have a good life." Wade said warmly before going the seperate direction. As the merc walked down the street, he heard a woman screaming in another alleyway.

"Finally, some action!" Deadpool said in excitement before making his way to the alley.

Some mook was threatening a woman in the alley, holding a knife to her chest. He had already cut off her shirt, and the knife blade was hooked in her bra as Deadpool stepped up behind the scumbag.

"You don't wanna do that." Deadpool said encouragingly. "Just think about what happened to the scum like you who tried doing that.

The man turned, and put his knife in Deadpool's face.

"You think you scare me, mutie?" the mook said, trying to act tough. "I ain't scared of what you look like under that mask."

As the man started laughing, Deadpool reached behind him and whipped out his pistol before pointing it at the man's forehead, causing him to stop laughing.

"Just so you know… I use _a_ _lot_ of lube to hold these babies." Deadpool said smugly.

The man blanched, panicked. He stabbed Deadpool in the arm, but thanks to the merc's healing factor, the wound quickly sealed. Deadpool grabbed the man's wrist, and shattered it, throwing the man to the concrete.

"You know, I should thank you." Deadpool panted. "You just brought back the thrill."

"Thank you, Mr. Deadpool." the woman behind him said. "I knew you'd come here."

The next thing Deadpool knew, he felt something small and pointy jab into the back his neck before it pulled away after three seconds.

"What the shit?!" Deadpool cursed as he whipped around to see the woman waving a vaccine in her right hand, which had a bit of a green liquid in it.

"Viper venom." the woman said smugly. "Shouldn't kill the likes of you, but you'll go through it just fine."

Deadpool suddenly began to twitch violently as he collapsed on the ground, while the woman calmly walked up to him with a smug, nonchalant smirk on her face.

Deadpool stopped twitching as the venom finally seeped into his bloodstream, and turned his head to the smirking woman as his eyes began to close.

"Hope I wake up tied to a bed with you next me, you suddenly evil broad." he groaned before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Matt continued to walk down the street, gently holding the money in his pocket. Just moments ago, he heard a woman scream, but he knew Deadpool was going to deal with that right after he left.

After walking two blocks five minutes later, he arrived at a bar with men chatting with each other. Some of them had scars and bruises, possibly from a fight, which they were making up with a few drinks.

Matt made his way to the counter, where the bartender, who had short sandy hair and wore glasses, a green jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes was finishing serving a beer to a man, who immediately left the counter.

"You next?" the bartender asked, and Matt walked up to the counter. "Anything special today?"

"Uh, Deadpool said for me to come here." Matt said.

"Deadpool?" the bartender asked. "Oh, I'm his friend. Jack Hammer, call me Weasel. I'm also Wade's weapon designer."

"Weapon designer?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I mostly make 'em out of scrap, really sharp stuff, toys, you name it." Weasel explained. "So, what brings you here?"

"Deadpool said I should sign up for the Mercs for Hire." Matt said.

"You already have." Weasel said, much to Matt's confusion. "Look around you. Everyone here already signed up."

Matt looked around to see every man in the bar cheer.

"He let some of us out of jail." one of the men spoke up. "We may have robbed a few banks, broken into homes, stolen some fancy stuff, ate the last piece of pie in the fridge, but on the bright side, we never hurt anyone."

"But we joined the Mercs so we can hurt those who do." another man spoke up. "But mostly so we can get more money for our families."

"And he helped us find a place to live." another man spoke.

"And he helped protected some of us in school." a teenage boy spoke up as three boys his age sitting with him nodded their heads; they were about 17 years old.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in a bar?" Matt asked.

"Our parents gave us allowance after Deadpool helped us." the other boy explained. "And he gave us money to raise our college funds."

"That's not all." a man walked up to Matt. "He spared me ever since his fight with Ajax."

"He knows you too?" Matt asked.

"The name's Bob." the man introduced himself as he shook Matt's hand. "I've been Wade's friend since Jacksonville. I'm also the leader of the Mercs for Hire."

"Well, are you the one doing the recruiting as well?" Matt asked.

"If Deadpool recruited you, I've recruited you already." Bob said with a smile. "Welcome to the Mercs for Hire."

At that moment, the patrons cheered at their newest member as Matt smiled.

He had finally found a job after a year on the street.

* * *

Deadpool's eyes woke up to darkness all around him.

"Oh… my head… I haven't felt like this since that fight with Wolvie and Vic…" Deadpool said. He shook his head to allow his vision to return to him, when he did, he took notice of his surroundings.

It was all dark and abandoned like with broken windows and crates all over the place, not to mention dust and spider webs. And that was when it hit Deadpool.

"Wait, it's that factory where me and the guys searched for that emerald back in Chapter 18 in the first story." Deadpool said when he realized his surroundings. "Gotta get outta here."

He looked down to see his legs tied together by chains, and then he looked behind him to see chains binding his arms as well.

"Not a problem." Deadpool said confidently before shifting side to side.

Only to not feel his arms or legs save for his head.

"What the…?" Deadpool said silently as he couldn't feel his limbs.

"Oh, don't worry." a male voice suddenly spoke from the darkness. "That tarantula venom will take hours to wear off. In your case, _half_ an hour."

"I know that voice." Deadpool said with a glare when a man in a black suit walked up in front of him with his hands behind his back, and he finally realized who it was.

"Teo Ramos." Deadpool growled as the remaining Ramos stood in front of him with a sinister grin, when he noticed the eyepatch on the mafia boss's left eye. "Looks like you had a hard time taming the dingoes."

"Ah… Wade Wilson… the infamous Merc With A Mouth… How I've waited for-." He was cut off by Deadpool vomiting on the ground.

"Oh, man… When did I eat _that_?" Deadpool asked, looking down at the ground where his vomit was. Teo just sighed in annoyance.

"As I was saying… How I've waited for-." He was cut off once again by Deadpool vomiting on the ground.

"How am I even doing this through my mask?" Deadpool asked.

"Mr. Wilson!" The man barked, getting the merc's attention.

"WHAT!? Can't a man recover from a venom induced hangover in peace?" Deadpool asked angrily.

"Forget this…" Teo said, sighing. "Anyway, do you know why you're here, all tied up and paralyzed?"

"Actually, I should ask you something." Deadpool said as he glared at the mafia boss. "How are you still alive?"

"Well, an old friend of mine managed to track me in the desert." Teo explained. "He brought me back to health, and gave me the best state-of-the-art prosthetics money can buy."

He pulled out his hands from behind him and revealed two metallic hands, which made a whirring sound every time Teo moved his new robotic fingers.

"Please, I've seen better robotic limbs than that, and only the limbs, if you know what I mean." Deadpool sneered. "Anyway, why am I here, you ask? Well, is it because you couldn't afford those funeral arrangements for your boys because, you know, you're broke?"

Teo suddenly swung his left robotic fist across Deadpool's face for that remark.

"You've humiliated all of us for the last time, Wilson." Teo growled. "Today, you will finally pay."

"'Us'?" Deadpool asked as he recovered.

"Let's shed some light on the subject." Teo said as he snapped his fingers, and suddenly a flash of lights eliminated the darkness of the abandoned factory.

Deadpool looked around to see a very huge group of armed people all around the factory, pointing their guns at him. Some of them were on the catwalks, cackling at their prisoner, while some of them looked at him with hate in their eyes. He recognized a few of them, such as former police deputy Ray Terrence and Jerry Michaels, who both looked like they were about to pull the trigger.

"Okay, what did I do to piss the lot of you off?" Deadpool asked.

"I already told you!" Teo snarled. "You avoided justice for too long, you mocked the memory of our kin, you made a profit out of their deaths-!"

"What can I say? I'm always good for money." Deadpool interrupted. "As long as I'm having fun with said money, I make my own rules."

Teo suddenly punched him across the face again with his right robotic fist.

"Your business ends here." Teo said as Deadpool recovered. "But first, there's someone you should meet first."

Just then, a woman walked up next to Teo and stopped in front of Deadpool. It was the same woman from the alley.

"I was hoping you'd show up, like I expected, hottie." Deadpool quipped, which earned him a slap from the woman.

"Shut your mouth, Wilson, if you even have one." the woman barked. "I'm Karen Reeve. You remember my brother, Officer Rory Reeve? He didn't deserve to take a bullet through his skull! All he did was take some bribes from the criminal element!"

"I've killed a lot of brothers, lady." Deadpool said. "Some of them had the nerve to insult me and my babe, so I lost count with that one."

"Don't play dumb, Wilson!" Karen barked again. "I wanna know the reason you killed my brother!"

"Okay, okay. You got me!" Deadpool said with mock guilt. "He killed a young couple who refused to pay protection money to a loan shark because he was in debt to him as well. I ended up dismembering said loan shark, took his money, hunted your brother down, and _then_ I put a hole through his head. And don't act like you didn't know. You had the evidence but destroyed it to make sure your brother didn't go down in history as a murderer. So I got more evidence from your brother. He was _quite_ cooperative. You happy now?"

Karen was breathing hard now, her brother's actions had been brought up again. Deadpool was right, she knew, covered it up and managed to convince herself to forget it happened. Karen took her weapon and shot Deadpool in the shoulder, the only thing the merc did was grunt in pain while his healing factor sealed his wound.

"You gotta understand, lady!" Deadpool said with a tone of mock fear. "He left me no choice! Sometimes you gotta put the attacker down when he charges at you! That's called _self-defense_!"

Karen was about to shoot him again for that remark, only for Teo to grab her arm and lower it.

"That's enough." Teo said. "I think it's time to give the people a message."

A mook walked over with a camera and handed it over to Teo.

"Just so they can say goodbye to their hero." Teo mocked.

"I know there's still hope for them." Deadpool retorted. "Just as soon as we transition to this next scene."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Amy was helping Ella clean the dishes, Cream and Cheese were watching their show, Chuck was chatting with Colossus and Negasonic, and Tanaka dusted some shelves.

"Guys, has Wade called any of you yet?" Vanessa asked as she walked down the stairs. "He hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Nothing yet." Chuck said.

"Maybe he is still on important business." Colossus guessed.

"He's a vigilante. He always has good business." Ella said until she frowned. "Unless it involves hedge trimmers, kerosene, and a plunger."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be him." Vanessa said as she walked towards the front door, with Amy following behind.

"He better not have any guts with him this time." Amy said, sticking her tongue out. "I don't want the floor to be stained red again."

"At least he was careful with the chainsaw when he chopped down that child predator." Vanessa said before putting her hand on the door, turned it and opened it.

"So how was your day…?"

She trailed off as her eyes widened at the visitor before her. It wasn't Wade, but rather…

"It was pleasant." Victor said with a fanged smile. "Long time no see, Ness."

"You!" Vanessa gasped.

"No evil pussycats allowed!" Amy shrieked as she whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer before swinging it at Victor, who nonchalantly caught it with his right clawed hand. Colossus and Negasonic rushed over and got into a stance once they saw Victor.

"What do you want now?" Colossus demanded.

"If this is about Deadpool messing up your whole 'infusing my skeleton with adamantium' schtick, you're not getting to him." Negasonic added.

"Actually, I wanna talk to him." Victor said. "Trust me on this one."

The gang looked skeptical at first, but they backed away and allowed him to enter.

"Don't try anything creepy, Victor." Vanessa said with a glare.

"Don't worry, I won't." Victor said, holding his hands up. "Just be glad he's here."

As soon as he said "he", the gang looked confused, until they noticed a man who entered the mansion behind him.

"Wade already told you about him." Victor said as the man walked in. "Let's say he's just an old friend."

"You're… you're the Wolverine?" Amy asked.

"Looks like I'm famous already." Logan quipped.

"Wade told us about you all the time." Vanessa said. "How you three got into the old Team X, how you quit, how Wade fought you and Victor, all of it."

"Glad I'm hearing this from someone who knows me well." Logan said. "In fact, I don't remember any of it."

The entire gang looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

Logan responded by reaching into the left pocket of his jeans and pulled out a shiny silver bullet.

"What is this?" Chuck asked as he took the bullet and examined it. "A bullet? Not like any bullet I've seen."

"It's an adamantium bullet." Logan said. "Some military nut named William Stryker shot me in the head with that."

"Interesting." Chuck said as he further examined the bullet.

"Wade says you are a mutant too." Colossus said. "What power do you have?"

Logan responded by raising his fist, clenching it before three blades slowly slid out from it, as the other watched in awe before Logan retracted his claws.

"I met one of your own, by the way." Logan said to Amy. "Knuckles is his name. He left once we got here."

"Knuckles?" Amy asked with a glare. "Oh, we know him. He's as stubborn as a mule when he comes across us!"

"No wonder he's always in a bad mood." Logan said. "Anyway, we helped him find one of those glowing gems you were looking for… a Chaos Emerald, it was called?"

"Knuckles has a Chaos Emerald?!" Amy gawked. "I take back everything I said about him! We gotta tell Sonic when he gets back!"

"You look happy all of a sudden." Victor quipped. "Anyway, where's Wade?"

"He's still out in the city." Vanessa said. "He went out looking for some criminal activity, and he still hasn't called back."

"Guys!" Cream suddenly shouted when she dashed out of the living room, catching everyone's attention. "Mr. Deadpool is in trouble!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped in distress.

"Well he's better late than ever." Victor said, and Cream and Cheese suddenly shrunk as soon as they saw him.

"Oh, it's you." Cream shook.

"Relax, I'm on your side. For now at least." Victor said. "And you have a new friend."

Cream saw Logan standing with the gang.

"You must be Logan." Cream said. "Deadpool told us about you."

"Already know that." Logan said. "Let's see what kind of trouble he's in."

With that, the whole gang rushed to the living room and paid their attention to the television, and to their shock, it was Deadpool, who was chained to a chair.

"Hurry up!" Deadpool whined on the television. "It took about fifty paragraphs to get this up! And can somebody _please_ scratch my nose?!"

"Did Wade join a reality show?" Vanessa asked. "If so, it better be one of those prank skits."

As if it were to prove her answer wrong, Teo Ramos came into the view of the camera, smiling sinisterly.

"Hello, people of Station Square." Teo greeted. "I am Teo Ramos of the Spanish mafia. You all may have heard of me. In fact…" he turned the camera to the armed psychopaths, who were cackling gleefully. "…you may have heard of _all_ of us."

"It's every criminal that escaped prosecution." Vanessa gasped.

"Or were humiliated." Colossus added.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Victor said with a fanged grin, which earned incredulous looks from the gang.

"Are you rooting for these psychos?!" Amy accused.

"Actually, Wade always has a few tricks up his sleeve." Victor said.

Amy blinked at him before turning to the television. "Oh, boy."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the bar…**

The men also watched the scene on the television. They were just having a good time sharing drinks with each other in celebration of their newest member, Matt Drew, when they saw their hero and friend being held captive.

"Oh, that's not good." Weasel said.

"Hey, boss!" one of the mooks on television spoke, and the camera turned to him holding up Deadpool's Hello Kitty backpack. "I didn't know Deadpool was a fan!"

The other psychos on television began to laugh hysterically, while Deadpool simply quirked an eyebrow under his mask.

"Oh, come on." Deadpool scoffed. "What's inside will be the end of you."

"Oh, please!" another mook taunted as he walked up to the mook holding the backpack before opening it, revealing two orange Nerf pistols, two blue Nerf SMGs, and a teddy bear.

" _These_ are what you're gonna kill us with?!" the mook asked in disbelief before he and the others began laughing hysterically once more.

"Oh, they're in for a big surprise." Weasel said as a smile crept on his face.

"Have you anything to say now, Mr. Wilson?" Teo asked Deadpool sinisterly.

"Yeah." Deadpool said. "If you guys somehow manage to kill me, I would sure love to see those _silky_ _heights_ when I go."

"Wait a minute…" Bob said as soon as Deadpool said "silky heights". "Silky heights… then that means…"

"He's being held in the old factory!" Amy exclaimed.

"Abandonded factories…" Victor said with interest. "My favorite hunting grounds." he turned to Logan. "Jimmy, let's go. It's hunting season."

"Good." Logan said. "I haven't cut down any scum all day."

"I'm going with you guys." Vanessa said as she walked up to the two brothers. "I can help."

"Look, we can't have you running around without a weapon." Logan tried to reason with her. "Those psychos are gonna tear you up."

"Actually, it's the other way around." Vanessa said with a smirk.

Then, her form began to turn into that of Logan's, and her hair shrunk so it could match Logan's hair, and soon Logan was looking at himself.

Logan could only stare in awe as Vanessa stood in front of him as himself.

"Well, let's get going." Vanessa/Logan said in Logan's voice before she changed back into her normal form and walked out.

"Looks like copycat has it going." Victor smugly said before turning to the others. "The rest of you jocks coming or what?"

"We're gonna be staying." Amy said. "I don't wanna see any guts lying around."

"If it is personal between Wade and these criminals, I see no reason with interfering." Colossus said.

"Didn't stop you with Francis." Victor said. "Since you're all a bunch of softies, some of us have some hunting to do."

With that, Victor left to the front door with Logan and Vanessa, leaving the gang in the living room watching the rest of the broadcast.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Negasonic said with a toothy grin.

* * *

 **Back at the bar…**

Now that the men knew where their hero was being held, they decided enough was enough.

"Grab your guns, boys." Bob calmly said. "We have a rescue mission."

At that command, the patrons reached under their tables and pulled out guns of every variety that were taped under; pistols, shotguns, crossbows, SMGs, and every other types of guns were soon loaded with bullets.

They also reached under their seats and pulled out masks identical to Deadpool's before slipping them on.

Matt watched as the patrons loaded the last of their weapons before they walked out of the bar and hopped onto their cars and motorcycles, but they didn't leave as Bob still stood by Matt.

"Help yourself, rookie." Bob said as he tossed a shotgun to Matt, who caught it and examined it.

"I never used a gun in my life." Matt said.

"Don't worry, you'll learn soon." Bob said, patting Matt on the shoulder.

"Oh, and before you go…" Weasel stepped in and presented a syringe with blood inside it.

"Whose blood is that?" Matt asked.

"Deadpool's blood." Weasel said. "Bob and the others have already taken it, and they turned out just fine. Works like cocaine, but you'll be fine."

Matt took the syringe and examined it.

"I'm not sure if I can take this." he said uneasily. "What if there's like a side effect or something?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Bob assured him. "Now jab that needle and let's head out. Deadpool needs us."

Matt looked at the syringe for a few moments before he aimed the needle at his left arm, and winced as he pushed it down and watched as Deadpool's blood disappeared into his arm and flowed into his system.

"What happens now?" Matt asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Bob said. "Let's go."

With that, Bob and Matt left the bar, leaving Weasel all by himself as he watched the Mercs for Hire go.

"Speaking of cocaine, I wonder Wade left it." Weasel said as he began to look around every inch of the bar.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at factory…**

The psychopaths were cheering and cackling at the soon-to-be demise of Deadpool.

"Friends!" Teo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Your days of being tormented by this mutie will end today! For too long, he hunted us down, tortured us, mocked us, and did worse to our kin. He gloated about it, made them pariahs, and spat in their graves!"

"Actually, I pissed and shat in their graves." Deadpool corrected with a chuckle, which earned him another punch to the face from the furious Teo.

"Today, you face true justice." Teo growled before turning to the psychopaths. "Your suffering ends today! It's time this criminal will be sent to the fires of Hell."

Just then, there was a loud barking noise getting closer, and a group of five dogs, consisting of three Doberman Pinschers and two Rottweilers, came in while being held in chains by a mook. They looked rabid, judging by the foam in their mouths and their continuous growling and barking, and they were struggling to break free due to the tight chain around their necks.

"They boys are hungry!" the mook shouted cheerfully as he held the chain tighter as an attempt to threaten Deadpool.

"Not yet." Teo said, holding his arm out. "We feed the boys after we finish Deadpool."

Just then, a mook wearing a lab coat walked up to Deadpool holding two syringes, one which had a green liquid in it in his right hand, and the other which had a black liquid in his left one.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson." the mook said with a sinister grin. "I am Dr. Webster Addison. I got my medical license taken away because I was focused too much on the patients' internal organs."

"Boo-hoo, doc." Deadpool mocked.

"That's when I decided: if you make a fortune of killing the likes of us, then I make a fortune of these organs. And yours might be worth millions when I'm done with you." Addison continued sinisterly. "Now I bet you're wondering what's in these syringes. Let's find out, shall we?"

He held out the syringe with the green liquid inside and presented it to Deadpool.

"This is the cure for the tarantula venom coarsing through your system." he explained. "You can wait for your precious healing factor to destroy the toxin within, but I promise you the cure will be faster."

He shook the cure in front of Deadpool's face.

"You want it? Huh?" Addison asked mockingly before pulling the medicine back. "Too bad. Now let's see what's in the next syringe."

He held out the syringe containing the black liquid.

"This poison is specifically designed to negate healing factors and cause excruciating death." he explained. "It was made by an acquaintance of Teo's friend."

"I hope it's a steroid version of laxatives." Deadpool quipped.

"Believe me, it's _much_ worse." Addison said threateningly before moving the needle towards Deadpool's forehead. "Any last words?"

"Wait." Deadpool said, causing the psychopaths to groan at the delay.

"What now?" Addison asked in an irritated tone.

"Aren't you gonna take off my mask and tell me to look you in the eye as I die?" Deadpool asked.

"Say…" Addison said thoughtfully. "That's how my patients went down. Fine, we'll do it."

"Good." Deadpool said. "Anyway, I actually have a few words."

"Oh, do tell." Addison said as he put his hand on the top of Deadpool's mask.

"You ever been to a light show?" Deadpool asked calmly.

"Never in my life." Addison said before pulling Deadpool's mask off, and he was treated to a sight he was unprepeared for…

"You just entered it." Deadpool said with a mouthless grin as his eyes glowed red and the diamond-shaped burn marks began forming around his eyes…

Teo soon realized this with eyes and shouted, "GET DOWN!"

Deadpool shot a small optic blast at Addison, sending the psychotic doctor flying straight into a wall, and causing the cure in his right hand to fly out and straight towards Deadpool's chest as the merc continued to fire his optic blast everywhere, causing flames to erupt from every part of the factory, and eventually causing Deadpool to tip his chair over and landing chest first into the ground, thus pushing down the pump of the syringe and releasing the cure into his system.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

The television screen showed only static, much to Negasonic's irritation.

"Aw, man! My show!" she complained.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Logan drove his motorcycle across the road with Vanessa sitting behind him and hanging onto him, while Victor drove his motorcycle next to them.

"I got Wade's scent." Victor said.

"Really? Where?" Logan asked.

The answer quickly came in the form of red beams shooting at the sky in the distance on their left.

"Follow the lights." Vanessa said before Logan turned left, with Victor following behind.

* * *

 **Back at the factory…**

The psychopaths got up and picked up their weapons, and saw the empty chair Deadpool once sat on, and the chains next to it, and they began looking around fearfully.

Teo himself was furious.

" ** _Find him_**!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. " ** _Bring me his head_**!"

Addison slowly regained consciousness, and slowly got up, wincing as he felt his bones cracking from the blast. As soon as he regained his vision, he felt something tap his foot.

He looked down to see an empty syringe, and his eyes widened when he noticed a bit of green liquid in it.

Wilson had taken it.

Fearfully, he looked around to see where Deadpool would pop up. Then he heard some footsteps from behind him, and he turned around.

Nothing.

Then it came frome behind him. He turned around.

Still nothing.

Before Addison could prepare for anything, a pair of gloved hands suddenly placed themselves on his mouth, and he could only make muffled screams.

"Surprise!" Deadpool shouted before taking the syringe containing the poison and then kicking the doctor in the back, sending him stumbling forwards. "Let's play darts!"

He then threw the needle like a dart and it landed in the psychotic doctor's neck. Deadpool then injected the serum into him. "Bullseye!"

Suddenly, Addison began convulsing violently as foam began erupting from his mouth and all he could do was gurgle.

"Well, doc." Deadpool said with surprise as the doctor slowly began to stop convulsing. "Looks like I'm the last patient you'll ever need."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Three mooks were gathered back-to-back, waitng for Deadpool to come out any second.

Then they heard a laugh.

They turned around to the source of the laugh on their right and saw nothing.

Then the laugh came from behind them.

Still nothing.

Just as they let their guard down, a sudden force pinned one of the mooks down.

The other two mooks looked and saw Deadpool, who now had on his Hello Kitty backpack, pummeling their comrade's face in until it was bloodied before Deadpool raised his right fist up and brought out his blade before swinging it at the mook's neck, slicing his head clean off and letting it roll into the fire.

"That was for Jenna, you sick bastard!" Deadpool hissed before turning to the other two mooks and brought out his other blade in his left fist. "Which one of you perverts is next?!"

One mook fired his uzi at Deadpool, who effortlessly blocked the bullets with his blades before disappearing in a puff of black smoke and then reappearing behind him and rammed his right blade through the back of the mook's head and out through his mouth before pulling it back and letting the mook fall flat on the floor.

The third mook, now afraid for his life, fired his uzi at him, only for Deadpool to teleport behind him and place him in a headlock before punching him in the face several times and then pushing him forward.

The merc reached into his Hello Kitty backpack and pulled out his two Nerf pistols and aimed them at the mook, who laughed in disbelief.

"Come on." the mook chuckled. "What're you gonna do with that? Blow a hole in by brains?"

 **BANG!**

A nice little hole appeared in his head as he dropped to his knees and went face-down.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Deadpool said as he blew out the smoke from his modified Nerf pistol. "Thank you, Weasel. Now to find the rest of these scumbags."

He didn't know it, but four of them were on the catwalk above him.

"Now I know. Thanks, narrator." Deadpool said. Your, uh, your welcome, Deadpool... ANYWAY

Deadpool teleported onto the catwalk above him and got behind one mook and grabbed both sides of his face before twisting his head to the side and let him fall to the floor. The other two mooks heard the snapping noise behind them and opened fire on Deadpool with their assault rifles, only for the merc to teleport above them and deliver a kick to one mook's face before jumping into the air and fired his modified Nerf pistols at the mooks' heads, sending one falling off the catwalk and onto the ground.

Deadpool jumped off the catwalk and right into a circle of five mooks, who then released fire with the guns they held, all the bullets going into Deadpool.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!" Deadpool yelled as he spun around in circles, like a majestic ballerina, but getting showered with bullets. Finally coming to a halt, Deadpool held up his guns and shot each guard in the head and watched them drop to the ground.

"You think you can stand a chance against us, Deadpool?!" a female mook shouted from a catwalk from behind Deadpool, who turned around to see her on a turret. "Think again!"

With a scream of rage, the female mook fired her turret at the merc, who quickly took cover behind a pile of crates, which another group of mooks took fire at.

"Bet you guys didn't see that coming?" Deadpool then reached onto his belt and pulled out one of the teddy bears that was in his bag. He then pushed its nose and the eyes started beeping red. He threw the teddy bear into the hatch where the mini gun guy was. The teddy bear's eyes started beeping faster. When all at once the beeping stopped.

"Let's play!" The teddy bear said, before it erupted in a massive explosion that incinerated three of the mooks and sent two of them flying into walls.

"HAHA!" Deadpool laughed before he heard a growl behind him. He looked back to see one of the rabid Rottweilers standing in front of him, ready to pounce.

"Nice pooch." Deadpool tried to calm it, only for the dog to growl at him more. "Oh, screw it."

He quickly whipped out his Nerf pistols and fired at the dog, putting it down.

"Sorry I had to do that, animal-loving readers." Deadpool said apologetically as he put his guns away, when he saw more mooks heading over with guns in hand. "You're kidding me!"

The mooks began firing at Deadpool, who quickly took cover on the catwalk above by ducking, thus preventing them from getting a clean shot.

"Get him!" one of the mooks shouted before he and the other five mooks began rushing towards the stairs.

Deadpool quickly reached into his Hello Kitty backpack and pulled out his two blue Nerf SMGs and let out a laugh.

As soon as the six mooks ran up the stairs and reached the catwalk, they were greeted by a barrage of bullets from Deadpool's Nerf SMGs, sending them stumbling off the catwalk and sending a few tumbling down the stairs, dead.

Two mooks surrounded him from one side of the catwalk while two others surrounded him from the other.

Deadpool only aimed his Nerf SMGs at the mooks from both sides for a moment before putting them back into his Hello Kitty backpack.

"You know what? Since there's too many of you, how about a token of surrender?" Deadpool offered as he reached into two of his pouches and pulled out two circular objects that had his insignia on both sides and were the size of his palms. "How about some pins?"

The mooks only stared at him for a moment before one of them answered, "Alright, give 'em to us."

"I think I'll give it from here." Deadpool said as he pressed a small button in the middle of the circular objects. "Free pins!"

He threw one of his "pins" to one side of the catwalk and threw the other one on the other. Suddenly, two curved blades sprouted from each side of the objects before they spun rapidly. Before any of the mooks could react, the upper halves of their heads were sliced clean off by the objects before they flew right back at Deadpool, who caught them in his hands.

"Sorry, not for sale." Deadpool said as his modified shurikens retracted their blades. "Thanks again, Weasel."

Suddenly, more bullets shot past him, prompting him to duck as more psychotic mooks began firing their weapons at him, letting out shrieks of excitement as they did.

Deadpool clenched his fists and unsheathed his blades and then jumped on top of the handrail, and used it to jump higher into the air. Time slowed to a standstill as the mooks leveled their rifles at Deadpool.

"I bet you're wondering: how the hell am I, the incredible Deadpooldini, going to kill six heavily armed psychopaths who presumably have some sort of bullshit bullets that nullify my sick healing factor? The answer: Shit's about to get Nintendo." Time resumed to its normal speed and Deadpool landed on top of one of the mook's heads, and pushed down with his feet, sending Deadpool into the air, and pushing the mook's helmet down.

"Mario stomp!" Deadpool shouted, doing a flip in midair, dodging bullets, and landing behind another mook, and used his blades to remove his head. He then kicked the headless corpse towards the other mooks, and used the distraction to pull out his modified Nerf SMGs. After the mooks moved the body out of the way, they were met with an onslaught of bullets. After their bodies dropped to the ground, Deadpool saw that the last mook was still walking around with the helmet down on his head. Deadpool walked up to the mook, and lifted the helmet off of his head.

"*Huff* Thanks…" The mook said.

"No problem." Deadpool said, before shooting the soldier between the eyes. "Dumbass…"

Then a flurry of bullets pierced his back, and Deadpool quickly turned around to see another mook firing his gun at him. Deadpool quickly blocked the shots with his blades, only for another mook to fire his gun behind him, and soon he was surrounded by more mooks.

"Why are you doing this to me, narrator?!" Deadpool demanded before turning to the mooks, who stopped firing. "What are you waiting for, assholes?! C'mon, let's do this!"

One mook whipped out two machetes, and suddenly a shadowy figure lunged behind him and grabbed his arms before pulling them back, the sheer force tearing them off.

The mook screamed bloody murder as he was literally disarmed before falling to his knees, and the shadowy figure came into full view, revealing it to be someone Deadpool never thought to see again…

"You think you're gonna finish the fun without me, Wade?" Victor asked in a tone of mock disappointment before throwing the mook's arms to the ground. "I'm bringing the extra gore to this party!"

Deadpool said nothing, only slashing a mook in the leg, slicing it clean off before teleporting in front of another mook, slashing across his face.

Victor ran on all fours after a fleeing mook, lunging into the air and then grabbing his shoulders and then his head before twisting it, causing the mook to fire his assault rifle randomly, accidentally hitting a few more mooks before collapsing.

Deadpool teleported onto a catwalk, while Victor jumped onto a crate and onto the same catwalk before going back-to-back with Deadpool, awaiting any incoming mook.

"What're you doing here, Vic?" Deadpool asked. "And why are you helping me?"

"How else am I gonna have my fun kicking your ass around?" Victor asked smugly right when a group of mooks came from his side of the catwalk. "Incoming!"

Deadpool looked to his side of the catwalk and saw a second group of mooks charging at him. Deadpool whipped out his shurikens, which sprouted their blades before he threw them at the incoming mooks, slicing through them and sending some of them falling off the catwalks.

Victor clawed his way through some incoming mooks on his side of the catwalk, slashing some across the face and then throwing them off the handrails. When he reached the last one, he put his left hand on the mook's face and grasped his side with his right hand, dug his claws into it and, with a fierce pull, tore out a portion of the mook's intestine, causing him to scream in pain before Victor kicked him away, which ripped out the piece of the intestine.

The mooks fell to the floor, clutching his horrible wound before looking up at Victor, who grinned sinisterly as the mook tried to crawl away.

Victor simply walked up, grabbed the intesting hanging out of the mook's wound, and threw him up before punching him down.

As the mook got into a fetal position while clutching his wound, Victor grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face before delivering a headbutt and then punching him in the wound.

And now for the finishing blow.

Victor rammed his clawed fingernails through the mook's lower jaw and out through his mouth before roaring in his face and then tearing out the mook's jaw with a punch to the face, sending him falling off the catwalk. He took a moment to look at the severed jaw with satisfaction before throwing it at the mook's corpse.

Deadpool's shurikens returned to him as they finished cutting up the last of the incoming mooks before he and Victor jumped off the catwalk, only to see more psychotic mooks surrounding them while cackling like lunatics, which they were.

"Oh, we got this." Deadpool said confidently as he ran towards one of the mooks, only for said mook to shoot a grenade from his gun which blew up in front of Deadpool and sending him flying back.

Deadpool quickly got up with a back roll and got back into position with Victor.

"Don't worry, wise-ass." Victor said as the mooks began closing in. "I brought in the backup."

"What back up?" Deadpool asked.

"RAAAAAARGH!"

The entire place went silent as they heard a man scream, which was of rage and battle.

"I know that scream…" Deadpool said as his expression turned to excitement. "Could it be…?!"

Suddenly, a figure jumped behind a mook and then-

 **SNIKT**

-three bloodied blades pierced out through the mook's chest, and retreated back through him before the mook fell dead, and behind him was…

"Logan! You're back!" Deadpool cheered.

Logan lunged at another mook on the catwalk and slashed him across the face with his claws before jumping off the catwalk and joining Deadpool and Victor in their circle.

"Looks like the old Team X is back together again." Victor said as he got into a battle stance.

"This almost feels like a reunion!" Deadpool said as he got into a battle stance.

"A _bloody_ reunion." Logan said as he shook the blood off of his claws. "We got some more psychos coming from everywhere!"

As more cackling lunatics came closer with their weapons, one in particular suddenly whipped out a dagger and slashed one across the neck, causing blood to spray out as the mook grasped his neck to prevent the blood from escaping him, but it was in vain.

As the mook lay dying, the other mooks stared at the traitor with shock.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Terrence shouted. "Deadpool's the one we're after!"

The mook just laughed, until his voice turned female, and so did his form, until it turned into Vanessa.

"Nobody touches my Pool." Vanessa growled.

"It's Deadpool's girl!" one of the mooks shouted.

"Muties everywhere!" another one shouted.

"What are you supposed to be?!" another one demanded.

"I got many names because of my power." Vanessa said. "My favorite… Copycat."

She whipped out a pair of pistols and began firing at a few mooks before joining the circle.

"Goddamn, that's so hot!" Deadpool said as Vanessa joined their circle before he turned to Logan and Victor. "You boys take your prey. Ness and I'll take ours. Charge!"

Deadpool and Copycat charged forward with blades and guns out respectively. Copycat jumped on a crate and did an upside down spin in midair as she jumped off, firing her pistols in every direction every mook was in, sending them to the floor, dead. Deadpool jumped on top of another crate and used it to jump higher into the air before stretching his arms out and then going down towards three mooks like a tornado and then slashing them across the neck, decapitating them all.

Logan and Victor ran through a group of charging mooks, hacking and slashing a few away. Victor grabbed a fleeing mook by the shoulders and pulled him back before swiping his clawed fingernails across his face. Logan ran across the wall and delivered a kick to another mook's face, sending him down as Victor lunged at another mook and swiped his claws at him.

As if their war couldn't get any difficult, more mooks were appearing from left to right all over the factory. As several more mooks shot at them, Logan and Victor ducked behind some crates, giving them some time to heal.

"Takes us back to World War I." Victor said as his wounds slowly sealed.

"Can't wait to find out what we did in the second one." Logan said as his wounds sealed as well.

With Deadpool and Copycat, the mutant couple were having a little more trouble than before, as they barely dodged more heavy fire from more mooks, with Deadpool having to act as a human shield (or mutant shield?) for Vanessa as more bullets were directed at her.

"If I keep acting as a human or mutant shield, it's gonna take extra hours to get my costume back in shape!" Deadpool complained as he and Copycat took cover behind some crates.

Unbeknownst to them, one mook chuckled sinisterly as he stood on a catwalk with a sniper rifle, aiming the gun at Vanessa.

"This'll hurt you more than it hurts us, Deadpool." the mook taunted quietly as he prepared to pull the trigger, and…

 **BANG!**

The bullet never left the rifle.

Instead, a nice little hole appeared in his head before he slumped onto the handrail and then fell off, landing on top of a few crates.

Deadpool and Copycat took notice of this and looked up to where the shooter was at, and they smiled when they saw their guy.

"Hey, Wade!" Bob shouted gleefully as he reloaded his assault rifle as more mercs with Deadpool masks crashed through the windows and stormed through the doors with weapons ready.

"Bob, you beautiful bastard!" Deadpool cheered.

Logan and Victor finished slicing up their share of mooks when they saw the mercs storming in.

"Looks like Wade's fan club wants to join the fun." Victor quipped.

"Guess we're going World War II in this hellhole." Logan quipped as he and his brother charged at several more mooks with claws ready.

The Mercs for Hire began firing their weapons at the mooks, gunning several of them down as a few of them took cover.

Deadpool and Copycat jumped from their cover and slashed and shot down more mooks respectively before they reached another hiding spot.

"Ness, in case we don't make it…" Deadpool began.

"Wade, we're gonna make it." Copycat assured him.

"Wait for me to finish!" Deadpool whined. "if we don't make it out, I wanna let you know… that I've always enjoyed giving you motorboats."

Copycat just stared at him with a blank look on her face.

"…Is that it?" Copycat deadpanned. "Well, I think I've always enjoyed our sessions together when we met."

And then they kissed each other for a long five seconds before they pulled away.

"Maximum effort?" Deadpool asked.

"Maximum effort." Copycat repeated, raising her pistols with a smirk.

The mutant couple ran out of their hiding place and ran towards their separate group of mooks.

Deadpool slid across the floor on his knees and slashed two mooks across the legs with his blades, slicing them off and then ramming his blades into two other mooks.

Copycat ran towards two mooks with her pistols, shooting them both in the head, until another jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"I got her!" the mook shouted as he pinned Copycat down, as more mooks began piling up on her, until…

"WAIT!" a male voice shouted from the center of the pile.

The mooks backed away to see one of their own on the ground.

"It's me, dammit!" the mook scolded as he got back up, while the other mooks looked in shock.

"Where'd she go?!" one of them shouted as they all turned their backs to see where Copycat had gone.

Unbeknownst to them, the mook whipped out his pistols and shot them all down. The mook laughed until his voice turned female, and soon did his form, revealing it to be Copycat.

"Should've kept your eyes on the prize." she taunted as she twirled her pistols.

One Merc was duking it out with another psycho, both running in circles and firing their pistols at each other, only to dodge their bullets as they outmaneuvered each other until they ran out of ammo.

And then they ran at each other with the merc swinging the first punch across the psycho's face, and then another to the gut, until the mook retaliated by ramming a dagger through the merc's chest.

The merc gasped as the blade pierced his skin, and then slumped to the ground as the psycho retrieved his knife.

The mook walked up to the merc's motionless body, crouching down to see if there were any movements…

And without warning, the merc suddenly jumped to life and grabbed the psycho's arm before ramming the knife where it was being held by into the psycho's throat.

The psycho's blood flowed out of his neck like water from a sink. After a few seconds of gagging, the man fell to the floor, dead.

Copycat took notice of this, and went wide-eyed as Deadpool caught up with her.

"Wade, one of your guys just got up!" she informed him. "What's going on?"

One of the mercs, right after shooting down two psychos, heard her question and turned to Copycat before rolling down his sleeve, revealing an "X" marked bandage on his arm.

"You gave them your blood?!" Copycat gawked.

"Better than giving it to a blood bank, 'cause that'll take _way_ longer!" Deadpool quipped.

"What about any side effects?" Copycat asked.

"There aren't any!" Deadpool answered. "I talked with Carol Frost, one of my doctors from the island. She's our medic now! And why aren't there any side effects? 'Cause my boys are already crazy!"

Copycat could only stare in abject shock as she saw more mercs get back up on their feet after they were shot or stabbed.

Victor slashed a mook across the neck with his claws, when he heard the sound of a man screaming behind him. He turned around to see a mook charging at him with a machete in his hands, ready to strike at him.

Victor, with his enhanced reflexes, quickly caught the mook by the arm and grabbed the pistol from his holster before shooting down several mooks and then throwing the mook he was holding to the ground before aiming the pistol at him.

The mook raised his arms as if to protect himself from the preparing bullet, when…

 **CLICK**

The sound of an empty clip brought him to relief.

Victor only looked at the empty gun with disappointment, while the mook sighed in relief.

Then that look of relief quickly faded into horror as Victor now stared at him with a sinister grin and a chuckle as his clawed fingernails unsheathed before tossing the gun away… and then swung his claws across his gut, making a few animalistic snarls with each slash.

Logan laid a heavy assault aginst a few mooks. He quickly grabbed one by the collar before unsheathing his right claws and ramming them several times into the mook's chest. Then his back was met with a barrage of bullets coming from an assault rifle belonging to a cackling mook.

Logan dropped the lifeless mook's body before making a lunge at the screaming mook before ramming both his claws into the mook's head. And then he heard the sound of a chain sliding across the ground.

He turned around to see a mook holding a chain with a hook at the end before the psycho threw swung it at him, only for the clawed mutant to cut the links before tugging on the chain, pulling the mook towards him and then ramming his claws through his chest.

Copycat delivered a roundhouse kick to another mook, until Karen jumped on top of her, delivering a series of punches to her face. Copycat struggled to get her off until she prevailed.

"Your boyfriend took away my brother." Karen growled as she and Copycat circled each other. "Now I'm gonna take what he loves the most." she pulled out a knife for emphasis.

"Your brother brought it on himself, girlfriend." Copycat retorted. "You just don't know it yet!"

With a fierce yell, Karen charged at her with her knife high in the air before swinging it at Copycat, who ducked to the ground and performed a leg sweep, which tripped Karen over.

Vanessa straddled her before delivering a series of punches to Karen's face. Karen delivered a kick to Vanessa's back, thus giving her an opportunity to straddle her and direct her knife to her face.

Copycat grasped Karen's arms in an effort to keep the knife away from her face.

Deadpool whipped out his shurikens and tossed them at two fleeing mooks as soon as his weapons sprouted their blades. As soon as the shurikens hit the mooks, they ricocheted off the walls, sending sparks flying.

Copycat continued to struggle keeping the knife away from her face as Karen grinned with psychotic glee.

Then she heard the sound of blades buzzing.

She looked up to see Deadpool's shurikens come right at her, and before she had a chance to react, one shuriken impaled her in the gut while the other impaled her head, and sent her flying into the wall, where the shurikens' blades pinned her lifeless corpse as Vanessa recovered.

"Tell your brother Wade said hi." she taunted as she removed the shurikens from Karen's corpse, allowing it to slump to the ground.

In the meantime, Deadpool finished slashing a few more mooks, until one got behind him and was about to hit him in the head with a crowbar.

"Thanks, narrator!"

Deadpool quickly whipped around and grasped the mook by the neck, and then he narrowed his eyes as if to smile as soon as he recognized the mook's face.

"Nice to see you, Jerry." Deadpool greeted him as Jerry struggled to break free from the merc's grip. "Bet you came back for another beatdown."

From behind him, Terrence was about to fire his shotgun at the merc.

"Thanks again, narrator!"

As soon as Terrence fired his weapon, Deadpool blocked the shot with his blade, sending the bullets right back at Terrence and into his left leg, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground while clutching his wound.

"He'll be living with a crutch this time around." Deadpool said before pointing his blade at Jerry's neck. "And so will you."

"Wait, man! Please!" Jerry begged. "We were sent to kill you! I'll tell you who sent us if you let me go!"

"You guys already told me." Deadpool said with a masked grin.

"What? We didn't tell you anything!" Jerry gawked.

"Oh, you did." Deadpool said. "When I didn't stand a chance."

Jerry's eyes widened as he finally got the hint, and then his fearful expression worsened.

"Please don't kill me!" Jerry pleaded with tears rolling down his face. "We just couldn't take it anymore!"

"So can't I." Deadpool said before punching Jerry across the face before lifting him into the air.

"Mercs!" Dedapool shouted as a few Mercs for Hire turned to him. "I want assholes like Jerry alive! Kill the rest!"

The mercs cheered before they got back into battle, beating up any mooks they identified as abusers, thanks to some files they got from the police.

As the battle raged on, Deadpool caught up with Bob.

"I called the police when we got here." Bob explained as he reloaded his SMG. "They said they'll be here any minute."

"Good call." Deadpool congratulated him. "Gather as many abusive assholes as you can find and bring 'em out."

"Got it!" Bob said as Deadpool ran back into battle.

As soon as Bob finished reloading his SMG, he saw a camera on the floor.

"Oh, shit. We're gonna be on TV!" Bob said excitedly before picking up the camera. He shook the camera a few times to get the signal back, and soon he saw the screen showing the background. "We're back!"

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

The television continued to show static, until the static cleared.

"Finally, my show's back!" Negasonic said as she rubbed her hands together.

"What do you find so satisfying about seeing criminals dead?" Colossus asked, surprised that his protégé was supporting Deadpool's side of crimefighting.

"Fists of all: they have it coming." Negasonic said. "Second of all: I enjoy watching these punks crumble. Third of all: we don't do it by our hands, but we can just watch as Deadpool does."

The whole gang stared at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"No wonder this city's got him covered." Amy said.

They turned back to the TV to see Bob smiling at the camera.

"Hey, guys! Bob of the Mercs for Hire here!" Bob greeted, waving at the camera. "Guess what? We're winning!"

He turned the camera to face the carnage; dead bodies of the psychos were lying everywhere. Some were still twitching, while the mercs beat them senseless.

"My God…" Ella gasped as she observed the scene.

"It's a massacre!" Amy gasped as well.

"A _satisfying_ massacre." Negasonic added with a smirk, right as Colossus puked on the ground.

"That's not helping, Negasonic!" Amy scolded.

"I'll clean that up." Tanaka said as he observed Colossus' puke.

"It's like we're in heaven!" Bob cheered on the television as he turned the camera back to him, unaware that a mook was sneaking up on him with a crowbar.

"He'll be in heaven if he doesn't turn around now!" Amy said as she had an uneasy look on her face.

Bob continued to laugh on the television, still unaware of the mook behind ready to swing his crowbar, when…

 **BOOM!**

The mook was suddenly flung off the background by a gunshot from the side.

Bob turned the camera to face the shooter, who was none other than Matt, who held the shotgun and was looking at it in surprise.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Matt said confidently as another mook ran at him from the side, only to be shot by another barrel from Matt's shotgun as the former homless man ran into battle.

"Now you're talking, Matt!" Bob cheered.

"Some fan club Deadpool's got." Negasonic commented as she and the gang continued to watch the battle.

* * *

 **Back at the factory…**

The mercs were on the verge of winning the fight, when the female mook with the turret fired her weapon from the catwalk at several of the mercs, sending them down, but thanks to their infused healing factor, they were back up in seconds, but were forced to take cover from the turret's bullets.

Victor ran on all fours towards the female mook, jumping onto several crates to reach the catwalk before jumping on and slashing the female mook across the face, sending her off the catwalk, thus giving him control over the turret, aiming it at the mooks and shooting down as many as he can.

"Just like World War II!" he quipped as he kept firing.

Logan slashed another mook when he heard barking behind him. He turned around and saw the three Dobermans and the Rottweiler running at him.

With a growl, he prepared his claws and swung them as the first Doberman lunged at him, and then he slashed the second one across the belly, then the third across the muzzle, until the Rottweiler pounced behind him and began mauling his shoulder.

Logan shouted as he reached for the Rottweiler before grabbing it by the back and pinned it to the ground before ramming his claws into the rabid mutt's belly.

Deadpool finished slashing up another mook as Bob and Copycat approached him.

"Wade, we're winning!" Bob said.

"Haven't had this much fun since Eggman's island." Vanessa added.

"Don't give your hopes up just yet." Deadpool warned. "It ain't over."

He pointed to the catwalk, and Bob and Vanessa saw Teo observing the carnage with a look of shock on his face, as if he never anticipated this, while another mook watched as well.

"You guys get as many assholes out of here." Deadpool instructed Bob and Copycat before unsheathing his blades from his wrists. "I got a score to settle."

Bob nodded before turning to the mercs, who had finished shooting down the last of the psychos. "Alright, boys! Get these abusive punks out of here!"

The mercs nodded before roughly picking up the abusers and leading them out of the factory, with Bob, Vanessa, Logan, and Victor following them.

Deadpool looked up at the catwalk for Teo and the mook were standing.

"Teo Ramos!" Deadpool shouted the Spanish mafia boss's name, catching his attention. "You had the guts to bring me here, 'cause this is where you'll be forgotten!"

"Actually, it's the other way around!" Teo retorted as he raised his assault rifle and began firing it at Deadpool, who blocked the shots with his blades, sending a few bouncing off the walls.

The merc teleported onto the other side of the catwalk, where he stared down Teo and the mook, who both fired their guns at him.

Deadpool simply teleported behind the mook and rammed his blades through his back and out through his chest before throwing him off the catwalk, the mook's corpse landing on a barrel, knocking it over and slowly spilling out a high amount of gasoline.

Teo looked at the now dead mook's corpse before turning to Deadpool, who got into a battle stance with his blades out. Teo aimed his assault rifle at the merc, but after a few seconds of staring each other down, Teo tossed his gun away before pulling out two twin machetes.

"Any last words, Wilson?" Teo demanded.

"Yeah." Deadpool answered. "Your boys screamed like girls!"

With a fierce yell, Teo charged at Deadpool and swung his machetes at him, only for the merc to counter them with his blades. The two combatants swung their blades at each other, sending sparks flying into the air.

Unbeknownst to them, the sparks hit the spilling gasoline, lighting it on fire.

* * *

 **Outside…**

The mercs threw the abusers and corrupt cops to the ground, kicking them for a bit before tying them up and aiming their guns at them as the cops arrived.

"Just in time!" Bob said as the cops stepped out of their cars and walked up to them.

"That was a hell of a fight you guys put up." the lead cop said before turning to the abusers and corrupt cops. "As for you assholes, you're all under arrest for abuse and cooperation with wanted criminals."

"Look, we didn't do it on our own!" one of the abusers tried to explain. "We were sent to kill Wilson!"

"Tell it to the judge." the lead cop said as his partners cuffed the abusers, while the disgraced officers were being taken away by the cops.

"And one more thing, Ray." one of the officers leading Terrence away said. "The moment you joined our force, none of us really liked you."

"How can you stand being replaced by some mouthless maniac?!" Ray demanded as he was loaded into a police car.

"Guys, is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Vanessa asked as she and the others smelled smoke, which was getting higher. They turned and saw the whole factory on fire as the flames spread.

"Wade's still in there!" Copycat exclaimed.

"He'll be fine!" Bob assured her as he looked at the burning building.

* * *

 **Back inside…**

Deadpool and Teo continued their bladed battle, completely aware of the increasing flames surrounding them.

Teo swung his machetes at Deadpool, who blocked them with his blades as Teo began pushing them back. After a few moments of struggling, Deadpool prevailed and swung his blades forth, sending Teo's machetes flying out of his hands and giving Deadpool an opening for a kick to Teo's gut, sending him to the floor of the catwalk.

Teo got up and saw Deadpool retracting his blades before making a "bring it on" motion with his hands, which formed into fists.

"My sons will be avenged!" Teo shouted as he got up. "And you will burn here!"

"Would you like some eggs with that ham?" Deadpool quipped.

With a yell of rage, he charged at Deadpool, who jumped back as Teo threw the first punch before delivering two punches across Teo's face, sending him tumbling back.

Deadpool advanced on Teo, but eventually jumped back when the Spanish mafia boss swung a hook that was attached to a chain on the ceiling.

When Teo swung a third time, Deadpool teleported out of the attack and right behind Teo, who quickly spun around with the hook and slashed Deadpool across the chest with it and then rammed it several times into the merc's chest before wrapping the chain around Deadpool's neck and tightening it.

"Why are you doing this to me, narrator?!" Deadpool gagged.

"I hope your vocal cords can heal as well," Teo taunted as he tightened the chain. "Because when I'm done with you, your girl will be the first one I put on the street!"

Deadpool was known for his wisecracking and wackiness, but hearing threats directed at Vanessa threw him off the edge.

"Okay, one: we're in a burning building with a zero chance of survival for _you_." Deadpool calmly said as Teo tightened the chain. "And two: Ness was a semi-hooker when I first met her, and she's **not** going back to that life!"

Deadpool threw his head forth and bumped into Teo's with a nasty head butt, sending him tumbling back and losing his grip of the chain, which freed the merc.

As Teo recovered, he was met with a fist to the face and another to the gut. He tried to counter by throwing his fist forward, only for Deadpool to catch it and, with a fierce pull, ripped off the prosthetic hand before throwing it to the flames below the catwalk.

Teo screamed as he grasped the stump where his prosthetic hand once was, giving Deadpool another opening for another attack, punching the weakened Spanish mob boss in the face several times before punching him in the gut and then kicking him in the crotch, causing Teo to scream in pain before earning a final punch to the face from the merc, who then clenched his fists, unsheathing his blades before ramming them into Teo's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain as he looked at where the blades pierced him.

Deadpool panted heavily as he calmed down while Teo looked at him.

"I'll see you in hell, _cabrón_." Teo snarled as blood began spilling from his mouth.

"And I'll be kicking your ass out to kill you again." Deadpool retorted before retracting his blades, allowing Teo to hit the floor of the catwalk as he coughed out blood.

As the dying Spanish mafia boss coughed out his blood, Deadpool grabbed the chain with the hoof on the ceiling before yanking it off. As he poked the tip of the hook, he turned hit attention to Teo before walking up to him and wrapping the chain around his neck with the hook dangerously close to his neck.

"Now that the campfire's started…" Deadpool began before looking at Teo dead in the eyes, "…let the weenie roast begin."

With a kick to Teo's gut, the Spanish mafia boss was sent falling off the handrails and screaming down towards the flames below, as Deadpool tied the chain to the handrails and…

 **SNAP!**

Teo's screaming abruptly stopped as he also stopped falling, with his feet dangerously close to the increasing flames as his motionless corpse dangled from the chain and the hook caught him through the head.

"Tell your boys I said hi." Deadpool said as he watched the last of the Ramos crime family dangle from the hooked chain while the flames spread.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Logan, Victor, Vanessa, Bob, the Mercs, and the cops watched the burning building, waiting for whoever emerged victorious.

After a few moments, a puff of black smoke appeared before the burning factory, and the Mercs and the cops cheered as they saw Deadpool casually walking away from the flaming factory.

"We won!" Bob cheered at the camera.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

The gang cheered at Deadpool's victory.

* * *

 **Back at the factory…**

Vanessa rushed to Deadpool and gripped him tightly, and he returned the hug.

"We did it, boys!" Deadpool cheered at his Mercs. "We beat their asses."

The Mercs cheered even louder.

"I gotta admit, Wade." Victor began. "I kinda enjoyed gutting those sick bastards."

"Coming from you, that's sort of a relief." Logan said.

Deadpool gave a masked smirk before turning to Jerry, who was sitting down next to the police car as two mercs aimed their guns at him as to prevent him from making a move.

"Excuse me for a second." Deadpool said before walking over to Jerry, who looked up at him with a look of hate and fear. "Nice shiners, Jerry. They look better on you than your ex."

"Why?" Jerry whispered.

"Oh, it's because you kept kicking Sandi around for so long that I had to give you the same treatment." Deadpool said.

"No." Jerry said. "I mean why do you do this? You beat up people, you torture people, you kill people, and nobody gives a damn!"

"Oh." Deadpool said in surprise. "Why? Well, let me tell you why. You see, before I came here, the city was infested with scum like you; some of you find ways to do bad things legally, or sometimes they just get a short sentence. That's what I always tell Colossus."

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

"Is that how he feels about you, Mr. Colossus?" Cream asked as she and the gang turned to the chrome mutant.

"No wonder he keeps making fun of you." Amy added.

"I already told him I understand." Colossus sighed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Since that day, these people decided they wanted something that could fix the system." Deadpool continued his speech. "Something that shows no mercy to scum like you. Something that can be feared like the monster under your bed. Something that can give you a headache. So, _that's_ why."

"Then why do you recruit criminals in your club?" Jerry demanded.

"Oh, my Mercs?" Deadpool asked as he gestured to the Mercs. "Yeah, they _were_ criminals, but they had something you don't: redemption. They're loving fathers and husbands, unlike you. They never hurt anybody, unlike you… well, except for these psychos, but still. And they always paid for their bills, unlike you. And speaking of redemption, let's talk about revenge, shall we?"

"How long is this gonna last?" Logan asked in an annoyed tone.

"Probably a few more minutes." Vanessa answered.

"Don't worry. I can be be patient." Victor said as he continued to listen to Deadpool's speech.

"A wise guy once told me revenge is like a drug. You grow addicted to it until it gets you killed like you overdosed on it." Deadpool turned to Matt, who smiled as the merc finally took his advice before Deadpool turned back to Jerry. "I got over my addiction when I got rid of Francis two months ago, you just let your addiction grow."

Deadpool crouched down so he was at eye level with Jerry.

"So how does it feel?" he asked. "Now that you're all alone, and there's nobody you can turn to…"

"Shut up." Jerry growled.

"Yeah, I've been told that by a lot of people." Deadpool retorted as he removed his mask, revealing his mouthless face. "Tried it. Didn't like it. But I'm still talking."

Deadpool got up and motioned for two cops to come over.

"Get this prick out of my face." Deadpool told them, and the cops nodded before picking Jerry up as the merc began walking away.

Suddenly, Jerry threw his arms out and pushed the cops away before running at Deadpool with a yell.

"You never fail me, narrator."

Deadpool whipped around and swung his arm across Jerry's face, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Okay, who forgot to cuff him?" Deadpool demanded the cops, two of which pointed at each other.

As soon as Jerry recovered, he looked up, and his entire face was bleeding, mostly from his mouth as four teeth fell out.

Deadpool ran at him and delivered a dropkick to Jerry's stomach, sending him flying into a police car, shattering the windows as Jerry slumped to the ground.

Deadpool panted before walking up to the wounded Jerry, grabbing him by the collar so he can look at him dead in the eyes.

"You know, I _was_ gonna send you to jail with a few bruises." Deadpool said as he glared at him through his mask. "But I guess more's gonna do."

"Please, man! I didn't mean to!" Jerry pleaded as he prepared for the worse to happen.

"Don't worry. I think I've broken you enough." Deadpool said assuringly.

"Oh, thank you." Jerry sighed.

"That's why these guys are gonna do it for me!" Deadpool piped up as he jerked his thumbs at two cops and two mercs, who cracked their knuckles with sly grins on their faces as Jerry's look of relief turned to horror as Deadpool tossed him to the four. "He's all yours, boys!"

"Wait, please!" Jerry begged once more as the cops and mercs took him behind some nearby trees, and the sound of kicking, punching and grunting could only be heard.

Deadpool grinned with satisfaction under his mask before turning to the cuffed abusers. "Anybody else?"

They said nothing.

"Thought so." Deadpool said as he heard the sirens of fire trucks in the distance before walking over to the Mercs.

"Boys, check your ammo." he informed them. "We've got another target: Chance White."

"The GWN media mogul?" one of the cops asked. "He's behind all this?"

"I've been spying on him since my second week in Station Square." Deadpool explained. "From what I got from him, he's got ties to the mob, owns a private army, makes babies cry. Your typical easy to hate villain."

"We're ready, Wade." Bob said as he finished loading his SMG.

"Good to hear." Deadpool said before turning to Vanessa, Logan and Victor. "Let's get our bikes. We've got more crazies to carve up."

"Actually, I'll be leaving when we get there." Victor said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"After what happened today, I just had a thought." Victor said. "I wondered, why hunt random people when the scum we've just gutted are the easier prey?"

"Oh, I think I'm catching on to this." Deadpool said excitedly. "That reminds me, you haven't heard of Melvin Price, have you?"

He beckoned two of his mercs to come forward holding a man in his thirties by the arms when they threw him on the ground at Victor's feet, and he looked up in abject fear at the clawed mutant.

"Oh! I know you!" he said in a rare tone of mock surprise. "Got any calls from your wife yet? Visits? Messages?"

Melvin didn't respond, only continuing to stare at him with a look of fear.

"No?" Victor asked with a look of mock confusion before putting a hand on his chin. "I wonder why... Oh! Was it because of the slaps? The kicks? Or that one time you bedded her while she _screamed_?"

"Look, I was drunk!" Melvin tried to defend, knowing this won't save him from his predicament. "I couldn't help it!"

"Huh. That reminds me." Victor said with a look of mock interest. "I was almost in that last position once back in Vietnam. _Almost_. Then I thought that was too messed up, even for me. But runts like you? You make me go _wild_."

He pressed his clawed fingernails onto Melvin's collar, hoisting him in the air for emphasis.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..." he chanted over and over again, hoping it would get Victor to back down.

"Oh, I won't... yet." Victor assured him. "I want you to send a little message to your friends in jail. Tell them Station Square is my jungle now."

"Who are you?!" Melvin cried out in fear.

Victor only pulled him closer so he could look him dead in the eyes.

"Sabretooth." he answered. "And if the likes of you ever get out, I'll prowl the whole city like one."

Finally, he dropped him to the ground, allowing two more cops to drag the sobbing Melvin away.

"Hmph. They always break that easily." he mused before turning to Deadpool, Logan and Copycat, who all stared at him with looks of surprise.

"Wow." Copycat breathed out. "So does that mean you're on our side now?"

"On a scale of five out of ten." Victor said. "Still doesn't mean I'll join your goody two-shoes boy band."

"Actually, since you're now into hunting murderers and rapists and other scum, I'd say you'd have a place in the Mercs." Deadpool added.

"As long as you guys get paid high price, I'm game." Victor grinned before turning to Logan.

"See ya around, Jimmy." Victor said as he hopped on his motorcycle and started the engines. "Hope we meet again, when you're not in a bad mood."

"Bet on it." Logan said with a grin as he watched his brother drive off as the sun began to set.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

After witnessing the fiasco, the gang was now watching the news.

"I am standing right outside GWN Headquarters, where the mastermind behind the murder attempt on Deadpool, Chance White, is residing." Scarlet Garcia stated in her report. "Thirty minutes ago, Deadpool, his girlfriend Vanessa Carlysle, now going by Copycat, their new mutant partner Logan, who goes by the alias Wolverine, and the Mercs for Hire have stormed the building and slaughtering every armed guard. By the time they reached the penthouse, Chance was nowhere to be found, having left the building right before the assault. Which is why the President has initiated a manhunt for him. Any surviving guard in the building was brought in for questioning on Chance White's plans."

Just then, they heard the door open, and in came Deadpool, Vanessa and Logan.

"Wade, you're okay!" Amy said as she saw the merc take off his mask.

"Did they hurt you?" Ella asked with concern.

"Seriously? I have a healing factor and you're asking if I'm hurt?" Wade deadpanned. "Of course I'm fine! In fact, I'm fine every single day!"

"Hey, guys!" Chris suddenly came in the door with Sonic and Tails.

"Hey, boys!" Negasonic greeted. "You missed a hell of a fight!"

"We heard what happened." Sonic explained before they turned to the guest. "And who's this?"

"Guys, meet Logan, aka the Wolverine!" Wade introduced the trio to Logan.

"Wow! Wade's told us about you!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember much of me, but he'll get used to it." Wade said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked. "I thought you knew each other."

"About that." Wade said. "He kinda lost his memory after he took an adamantium bullet to his skull. Now that Victor and I told him much, he's getting better."

"Wait, Victor was here?" Chris gawked. "Did he hurt any of you?"

"Relax, kid." Wade assured him. "He's on our side now. Well, he's on his own, so he's sort of on our side."

"Thank goodness." Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, what'd you guys do at your safari?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, we saved the animals from getting their home destroyed by an evil construction crew while fighting Eggman." Tails explained. "Well, he sort of helped us in the end, but we did it."

"Shame you didn't come, Wade." Sonic said.

"Shame?" Wade asked. "If I had come, those rabid psychos would've come after us all. _That_ would be a shame!"

"And it would've been a shame for them if they ran into me." Logan said as he clenched his fist, slowly unsheathing his claws, as Chris, Sonic and Tails watched in awe before Logan retracted his claws.

"Anyway, we wanna thank you, Wade." Sonic said. "Even if you're loud, violent, and crazy, you still have what it takes to protect this city."

Wade gave a mouthless smile before giving Sonic a fist bump.

"Oh, and we got you something from our safari!" Chris said as he walked towards the door. "This guy couldn't stop following us, so we decided to bring him along."

He opened the door, and in came an animal that surprised almost everyone.

It was a brown-furred hyena with black spots and black spiky fur on its back. It took a look at Wade and gave out a giggle at its new owner.

Wade gasped as a tear escaped his right eye.

"He's gorgeous!" he sobbed as he wiped his tear before crouching down at his new pet, which then licked his face.

"Oh, my!" Ella exclaimed.

"Good thing I brought some items from the pet store in case of this situation!" Tanaka said.

"He's got his daddy's eyes!" Wade complimented his hyena as he scratched its chin. "I'm gonna name you Cujo!"

The hyena laughed as it was given its new name.

"Uh, you do know hyenas are more related to cats than dogs, right?" Chris asked.

"Still looks a Cujo to me." Wade said otherwise as he now scratched his new pet hyena's chin, making it purr before it laid on the ground like a dog, even if it was related to a cat.

"Are you even experienced with hyena training before, Wade?" Colossus asked.

"I look up animal training videos online. Of course I'm experienced!" Wade said as he continued scratching Cujo's head.

"As long as he doesn't piss on the floor, he can stay." Negasonic quipped as Wade stopped scratching the hyena.

"You stopped those criminals, but Chance White is still out there." Colossus reminded Wade.

"Whatever plan he has going, Team X will be ready for it." Wade challenged.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In the sewers below the city, Chance was running through the tunnels to avoid detection from above.

He already anticipated that those bloodthirsty lunatics would be overwhelmed by Deadpool and his lackeys, and so he fled.

Now that he was exposed, he had one more trick up his sleeve.

As he reached the center of the sewers, he panted in order to catch his breath.

"It's about time you showed up." a male voice spoke from the shadows, catching Chance's attention.

"I knew you'd be here." Chance said with a glare. "An entire army of hired lunatics got carved up, Deadpool's exposed me, and now I'm on the run! How humiliating is that?"

"Good." the voice spoke from the shadows.

"Good? What do you mean 'good'?" Chance demanded. "The police is after me!"

"No." the voice assured him. "Let Wilson think he's winning."

"I… don't understand." Chance said, confused at what the man meant.

"You'll understand soon enough." the voice said as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be a man who wore a long over his dark purple body armor, while his pale white face and red eyes were exposed. His pitch black hair and beard blended with the coloring of his cape, which behind him as he stepped out.

"Deadpool may be winning his war on crime, but the real war has just begun." the man said. "The first phase of genetic perfection has initiated. We must lay low for now, but until then, we need allies of our own, ones that can counter Deadpool's so-called Team X to prevent them from interfering. The battle for the future has begun."

"Whatever you say… Mister Sinister." Chance said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back from the dead! Once again, sorry I took WAY too long to get the chapter done, but now it's here!**

 **For the scene where Deadpool escapes his restraints and kills several psychopaths, look up the Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood OST - Miners Shooting. Appropriate for one man taking on an army of vengeful lunatics. For the scene where Logan, Victor, Vanessa, and the Mercs aid Deadpool, look up the X-Men Origins: Wolverine OST - Logan Through Time. Also fitting as the original Team X members reunite while taking on a psychotic army with an army of their own. And for Deadpool's final fight with Teo, look up the Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood OST - Mexico Fight. Fitting for a hand-to-hand combat between a mutant and a man.**

 **The next chapter will be the episode that gave us all nightmares. I might have it up before Halloween. Please leave a review and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fright Night

On a small, yet wide island in the middle of a stretch of water stood a tall castle. On the outside, the structure looked as if it was recently built.

On the inside, it was a different story.

While the rooms, which included several beds, cabinets, drawers, and mirrors, looked tidy for an old castle, the stone halls were so dark and unsettling that they would send shivers down one's spine.

To top it all off, high pitched voices could be heard giggling somewhere inside the castle, as they were ready to greet their first set of visitors…

* * *

"Hello, readers!" Wade waved at you all. "You all may be wondering, 'What the hell has the author been doing?' First of all: school work has been keeping him from posting this chapter on Halloween. Second of all: the other stories on his page in this website kept him from thinking of other ideas. And third of all: he's been busy fattening himself off of that Thanksgiving and Christmas turkey! Which reminds me: I hope you all did the same with your family!"

"Wade, who are you talking to?" an annoyed Logan stepped in.

"Oh, I'm giving the readers/viewers a heads-up on today's chapter." Wade said. "Which, of course, is about time the author got off his ass!"

Logan simply raised an eyebrow at "readers, chapter and author".

"The hell you talking about?" Logan asked. "You don't have a camera. Why don't you go ask those guys for it?"

He pointed his thumb at a group of people conversing with Lindsey, who wore an elegant green dress.

"You were fantastic in that last take Lindsey but I'd like to give it ONE more go, take it slower, and let those tears go this time." The director said. "And Roger, _please_ try to show some feeling this take."

Earlier, Chris had gotten a call from his mother, asking if he wanted to come onto the set and see how things were done. Chris jumped at the chance, asking if everyone else could come along. Since Eggman had been gone for awhile, everyone decided to go, even Logan, who had already been introduced to Lindsey. However, things had been just a little awkward. Chris thought he'd have a chance to see his mother, not who his mother was _playing_. Tails and Amy had stayed with Chris, keeping him company.

"I think we should go with a 65 millimeter here!" the cameraman said as he adjusted the camera.

Chris looked over and saw another woman in a costume, however she looked familiar.

"Ella?" Amy asked as Ella walked toward the trio. "What happened to your hair?"

"Did Mom give you a part in the movie?" Chris asked.

"That's right." Ella confirmed. "They needed someone to play a young and beautiful house keeper, so they type cast me. How do I look?"

"Alright everyone, places!" The director called out. They shot their scene, Lindsey letting her tears go and "Bret" playing his role pretty good as well.

Wade, Vanessa, Colossus, and Negasonic silently clapped as they watched Lindsey do her part, while Logan gave a small grin, and Cujo gave out a giggle, which is probably a sign of praise.

"Wow..." Amy marveled. "She sounds like she was really into Bret."

Chris gave a nervous chuckle.

"Was I good?" Lindsey walked over, getting Chris' attention with a slight chuckle.

"Great!" Chris answered with a smile.

"Fantastic!" Wade added as Cujo let out a whoop. "Bravo, princess!"

"Beautiful!" Vanessa said.

"Cool." Negasonic said.

"Perfect, Ms. Thorndyke." Colossus added with a small clap.

"It was good." Logan silently said.

"Oh, I thought you were bringing your friends! Where are they?" Lindsey asked.

"We're right here!" Tails said, getting her attention.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "My, you look like a real fox! It's amazing what the make-up department can do with a little hair and a pot of glue these days."

Wade and Vanessa stiffled their laughter, Cujo let out a giggle, Colossus and Negasonic rolled their eyes, and Logan facepalmed while muttering, "For the love of…"

"Uh, didn't you tell her about us yet?" Tails asked Chris.

"I tried, but Mom's clueless sometimes." Chris answered, but then he remembered something. "Hey, I haven't seen Cream and Cheese. Wonder where they went!"

"Don't ask me!" Tails said with a shrug.

"Rewind that!" they heard the director shout.

The cameraman was rewinding the shot of Lindsey crying for her part on the camera, when the director pointed at something in the bushes behind her.

"Hold it!" he shouted as the cameraman paused the footage. "There!"

Behind the bushes were Cream and Cheese, whose heads peeked to where only their eyes and the top of their heads were shown.

"See?" the director asked as he observed the shot.

Chris looked at the shot, and went wide-eyed when he saw Cream and Cheese in the footage. Wade and Vanessa held their hands over their mouths either in shock or to keep themselves from laughing. Colossus and Negasonic also went wide-eyed, and then began looking in seperate directions as if they didn't see anything. Logan, on the other hand, silently chuckled to himself.

"I didn't call for animals in this shot!" the director said as he kept observing the shot of Cream and Cheese behind the bushes.

"Don't worry, D.B." the cameraman assured him. "We can erase it digitally and post."

"Good idea! Let's print it!" the director agreed. "Alright, let's move onto the next scene, people!"

Chris let out a smile as he was able to see his mom in action once again.

"Speaking of scene, let's see what Sonic is up to now." Wade said to the readers. "Just check down below!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Sonic…**

Elsewhere around the castle, Sonic had wandered off so he could check around the castle for anything suspicious. He took a look around a large, empty room before entering.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Bret! Please, don't go!" Lindsey called out, running after "Bret". The camera man followed her, but felt the camera hit something on the left side.

"What the-?" He asked, looking at the obstacle on his left.

It was a stone hourglass-like statue with a moon symbol on top standing on a small pedestal with some weird writing on it. He didn't seem to see it, but there was a text on the pedestal that read:

 ** _Appears under the moon_**

 ** _Disappears under the sun_**

"I didn't notice this thing before… What is it? Some kind of crazy sculpture?" He asked as he observed the statue. "Guess I'll have to move it out of the way."

He then put his hands on the statue and began to move it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Sonic…**

At the same time, Sonic had searched under the castle when suddenly the floor glowed a dark purple color.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"On second thought, I'll move the camera." the camera man said as he suddenly took his hands off the statue and moved his camera out of the way.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

A few seconds later, things seem to return to normal, but an odd wind blew through the place.

"I don't think this is part of the movie." Sonic said in an uneasy tone.

* * *

"Bret! Please, don't go!" Lindsey called out once again, running after "Bret". The camera man followed her, but the hourglass-like statue blocked the view of camera.

"Oh, this thing's still in the way!" he groaned before placing his hands on the statue and then lifting it from its pedestal.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

Sonic stopped as the purple glow in the room returned before it faded. He looked behind him to see the sound echo through the hall.

* * *

The camera man set the stone hourglass on the grass floor as the director yelled, "Places, everybody! And action!"

* * *

 **Later…**

It was nighttime, and the crew continued to film inside the castle.

This scene involved Lindsey walking through the dark stone hall with a candelabrum full of lit up candles in her hand.

Then the sound engineer noticed something was wrong.

"Uh, D.B., there's a noise." he said.

"CUT!" D.B. shouted.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

Sonic poked his head out the window to see the full view of the castle's scenery, in which a small fountain stood in the middle.

The blue hedgehog still had a bad feeling about this, but continued to walk through the castle regardless.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey took her seat while holding a cup of tea with Chris and Ella next to her, as the group watched.

"Okay, how long are we gonna keep this up?" Logan asked, sounding a bit irritated. "We've been watching these guys film the place for the last few hours."

"Come on, Wolvie." Wade said. "You agreed to come along just in case we need an extra muscle. Not like how Silver Balls handles it."

"Language, Wade." Colossus scolded him lightly. "Children are present."

"Fine." Logan sighed. "But still. I think we should hurry up. I don't like this place."

"You think _that's_ scary?" Wade asked. "Wait 'til I tell you about Three Mile Island. Sure, it's in shambles, but you'll learn soon enough."

"Y'know, Logan's right." Negasonic agreed as she looked at the dark stone halls. "We gotta get home quick. This place is creeping me out as well."

"We'll leave soon enough. Just you wait." Colossus assured the group.

"That's what they all say." Wade said. "The moment you say stuff like that, bad luck suddenly kicks in."

"Relax, Wade." Vanessa said. "Maybe we can find a room where we can chill and maybe… lighten the mood." her tone ended in a seductive tone that quickly turned Wade on.

"Oh, I like the way you think, Ness." Wade whispered as he took Vanessa's hand and leaned forward like a dancing couple, while Colossus, Negasonic and Logan rolled their eyes.

The sound engineer continued to look for the source that caused the distortion of the noise, but to no avail.

"Can't find anything wrong with the sound on my end." he said.

"Are we good to go here?" the production manager asked.

"Yeah, let's try it again." the sound engineer said.

And so, Lindsey got into her role and prepared for the director's mark.

"Alright, Lindsey. ACTION!"

Lindsey walked through the hall with the candles once again, remembering her role in this scene during the first take.

That was when the sound engineer heard the noise again.

"Sorry! There's still noise." he said.

At that, D.B. grew slightly irritated at the interference of the retake.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" he shouted as he got up from his seat. "I hate holding on location."

"Finally." Logan said as everyone packed up for the day.

* * *

 **Later…**

Lindsey was back in her pink shirt, ivory pants and white high heels, and was now in a room with a single canopy styled bed. Right now she was adjusting her make-up.

That was when she heard her door creak open.

She turned and saw Chris peeking through the door.

"I just came to say good night." he said.

"You're such a considerate young man." Lindsey sighed.

"Yeah." Chris said, rather embarrassed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Chris!" Lindsey cooed as she scooped her son up in a hug. "Sweet dreams, my darling son!"

Chris smiled and returned the hug.

"You too, Mom." he said. "Good night."

With that, Lindsey released Chris from her grip, giving him his cue to get his own good night's rest.

"Off you go." she said.

"We'll see you on the set in the morning, Mom!" Chris said as he head out the door.

"Until tomorrow, my love!" Lindsey said as she watched Chris leave the room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The sound engineer was walking through the dark corridors with a microphone and headset for any noise that could potentially interrupt the film's next scene.

"I can't sleep till I find that noise!" he said to himself as he kept walking through the dark hall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Chris walked through the halls, searching for the rooms the others were in order to bid them goodnight.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed one door open, and he could hear Wade's voice coming from inside the room.

"Okay, Ness." he was heard saying. "Let's just stretch it just the right size."

"Make sure you don't rip it like last time." Vanessa was heard saying. "I don't wanna spend another night with my legs cold."

Chris didn't know what they were doing, but he guessed they were adjusting the bedsheets. He shrugged and opened the door.

"Hey, Wade, Vanessa." he said. "I just wanted to say- what the heck are you two doing?!"

It turned out the mutant couple weren't adjusting the bedsheets at all. Instead, Wade, who was dressed in a red vicar outfit for some odd reason, held a pair of stretched light blue panties, while Vanessa stood in front of him with her back close to the merc's chest.

While in her dark blue shirt and only in a matching pair of panties, which showed off her smooth long legs, which she quickly covered up in embarrassment.

The three stared at each other in awkward silence, until it was broken by a confused purr from Cujo.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock?" Wade asked irritably. "Besides, I did that back when I was your age! Except there were clothes everywhere, the room was smoking hot, and there was fruit lying everywhere!"

"Actually, I came to say goodnight." Chris said, not wanting Wade to go any further. "And what's with the priest suit?"

"Oh, since those guys were filming on a seemingly abandoned castle which could contain a critical plot point for this chapter, I brought this in case of paranormal activity." Wade said as he stretched his vicar costume a bit. "Besides I had my fair shair of psycho priests: devil-worshipping priests, child-stalking priests, and even animal-sacrificing priests!"

Cujo let out a shocked purr at that.

"Wade, did you _really_ have to say that in front of him?" Vanessa scolded him. "Besides, Sonic and the others are here too."

"Right. Sorry, boy." Wade said sincerely as he pet the hyena on the head, earning a purr from him as to accept his apology.

"Well, good night." Chris said as he closed the door.

"Night." the mutant couple said in unison.

As soon as the boy left, Vanessa turned to Wade with a glare on her face.

"I told you not to pack my panties under the rest of my clothes."

After that awkward ordeal, Chris went to the next room with a yawn, and saw Tails on his other bed reading a book.

"Where is everybody, Tails?" the boy asked as the two-tailed fox looked up from his book.

"The girls are having a sleepover in Ella's room." Tails responded.

"And Sonic?"

"He's probably exploring around as usual."

"I sure hope Sonic doesn't get into any trouble." Chris said, though he still wondered where Sonic was in the castle.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Sonic walked along the fields, until he caught a glimpse of a fallen stone hourglass. He examined it, turning it around a bit and noticing the moon side and the sun side.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The sound engineer continued to walk down the dark hallways, still searching for any activity that could interrupt further filming.

That was when he heard something from inside the wall.

"It's here!" he exclaimed as he placed the microphone next to the wall.

Slowly, he ran the microphone up the wall, and to his surprise he could hear the faint sounds of high-pitched laughter getting higher.

And he was completely unaware that four round ghosts with ragdoll-like smiles were behind him

"Sounds like some kids are playing." he wondered before he felt a breeze right behind him.

Looking back, he found only nothing but the dark hallways.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey was applying the last of her make-up, when she heard giggling from outside her room.

"Chris? Honey?" she asked as she continued to listen to the high-pitched laughter, which suddenly faded away.

Shrugging, she returned to applying her make-up.

Until she heard that child-like laughter again, which began to annoy her slightly.

"Alright, come out here!" she scolded as she got up from her chair. "This little joke has gone far enough!"

It was then that the lughter suddenly stopped.

"I thought I heard something." she said as she eased up. "Perhaps it was just the wind."

She sat back down on her chair and went back to adjusting her make-up.

"It's been such a long day." she said.

When she looked back at her mirror, she was suddenly looking at… the back of her reflection?

That was when the "reflection" turned its head, and instead of Lindsey's beautiful face, there was a face full of round and black eyes and a mouth full of fangs and razor sharp teeth.

"Well, hello there." it spoke in a deep, male voice as Lindsey let out a scream.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic continued to examine the stone hourglass, turning it around a bit and noticing the moon side and the sun side.

"I wonder what this thing is for." he said as he continued to examine the stone hourglass.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey's scream alerted the whole film crew and the gang, who were now screaming her name in hopes of finding her.

Back inside, the mutants began searching through every room for Lindsey, but there was no luck for any of them.

"Lindsey?" Wade shouted across the dark hall as he opened every door, while Cujo sniffed the floor like a dog to follow Lindsey's trail. "Come out! You're too old for hide and seek. Then again, I'm too old to be the seeker!"

"Mrs. Thorndyke?" Vanessa shouted as she opened a closet, which just so happened to be empty. "Where are you?"

"Are you in here, Mrs. Thorndyke?" Colossus asked as he tipped one of the beds a bit, only to find nobody under there.

"Lindsey! You out there?!" Negasonic shouted out the window, but no response came.

The last mutant to search for Lindsey was Logan, who searched around Lindsey's room for any clue on where she went.

He sniffed the air for a few seconds before he realized the scent.

Perfume and make-up.

Sniffing the scent's trail, he suddenly stopped right before the mirror.

"Is that where she went?" he asked himself. "No… unless it's…"

"Lindsey?" Wade's voice interrupted his thoughts as he, Vanessa, Colossus, Negasonic, and Cujo walked in. "Oh, it's you. For a second I thought you were a werewolf."

Logan growled at the comment before he remembered the subject at hand. "I just picked up Lindsey's scent."

"Really?" Vanessa asked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. It just ended at the mirror." Logan answered.

"At the mirror?" Negasonic asked. "How could somebody just disappear just like that?"

"Guys." Wade said. "I hate to say this, but there's only one thing that's capable of leaving such a trail behind."

He paused, and the others stood there waiting for an answer.

And that was when it came.

"Ghosts."

The whole group rolled their eyes.

"Did you think that was already obvious, padre?" Logan asked sarcastically, taking note of the red vicar costume the merc was currently wearing.

"First of all, demons and ghosts operate similarly: disappearing into thin air, imitating your own reflection, and being able to possess anyone and anything." Wade explained. "Second, I always knew something was up with this place before we got here. Besides, did you even notice how dark those hallways were? And those old structures? Those creepy paintings? And the seemingly untouched fountain and hedge maze outside? This place is definitely haunted!"

"Wow." Vanessa said slightly surprised at this knowledge. "I didn't know you were a paranormal investigator."

"Actually I got that off of Luigi's Mansion." Wade pointed out. "But fear not; Father Wilson will set things straight!"

"Father Wilson?" Negasonic quipped with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, padre, what's your next plan of action?"

"We keep searching the whole place for Lindsey." the merc instructed. "Bang on every wall in the halls, and whatever you do, no matter what happens, don't stray from the group!" he paused. "Damn, I sound good as a leader."

"Okay, padre, lead the way." Logan snarked as he gestured the open door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Ella were also looking for Lindsey, shouting her name as they searched across a dark hallway that was below the castle.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the gang.

The four of them continued to search when they heard the child-like laughter, stopping them in their tracks.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped in fear.

"Do you hear something, Cheese?" Cream whimpered.

The laughter got higher as Cream, Cheese and Amy held onto Ella in fear.

"I don't like the sound of this, Ella!" Amy said as the laughter almost got to her.

Ella put her hand to a wall with weird writing on it, hearing the laughter from the other side.

"It's coming from behind this wall!" she said before knocking on it. "Excuse me? Is it you, Mrs. Thorndyke?"

The laughter only got louder and the four decided to bail.

"I better go get some help!" Amy said before sprinting down the dark hallway from which they've entered.

But before they could go any further, transparent hands shot out of the walls, causing everyone to scream in horror.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Sonic kept on examining the stone hourglass when he heard the screams from inside the castle.

"That sounds like Amy!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Back inside…**

The mutant gang were searching the dark hallways when they heard the girls scream.

"Did you hear that?!" Wade exclaimed as he and the rest of the mutants paused.

"It's the girls!" Logan exclaimed. "They're close!"

"What're we standing around for? Let's go help!" Negasonic shouted before evryone sprinted down the hallways in search of the screams.

As they took another turn, they ran into Chris and Tails, who were also alerted to the screams.

"Guys! We're so glad we found you!" Chris panted.

"And what the heck are you wearing, Wade?" Tails asked the merc, pointing at the priest outfit.

"No time to explain, we gotta help the girls!" Wade shouted before darting down the halls with the gang following him.

As soon as they took another sharp turn, they stopped just in time to see something beyond their imaginations. Something that confirmed Wade's suspicions.

"I don't believe it…" Logan whispered.

"I knew it!" Wade exclaimed.

Amy, with her feet planted on the wall, was struggling to pull Ella out, whose hand stuck out from the other side of the wall as transparent hands surrounded the hall and the laughter filled the room.

"Don't just stand there!" she shouted as she kept on pulling Ella's hand. "Help me save Ella!"

The whole gang ran to her aid and grabbed onto Ella's hand, pulling with all their combined strength. But it was no use and Ella vanished through the wall.

The gang stood there with shocked looks on their faces, having witnessed their first ghost attack.

"That was unbelievable…" Colossus whispered.

"I should've recorded that." Negasonic added.

"We gotta get them out!" Vanessa said as she got up and started banging on the wall.

"Vanessa, stop!" Amy shouted. "It's no use!"

"Okay, padre. What do we do now?" Logan asked Wade, who was recovering from te surprise of seeing ghosts for the first time.

"Okay, I'm not a priest or a paranormal investigator." Wade said. "But I say we grab some crosses and a Bible."

"You don't even have those things!" Negasonic shouted. "Besides, they only work on demons!"

"Well, maybe _Paranormal Activity_ messed up my research, and my mind's already messed up anyway." Wade said, just as Sonic arrived with the hourglass in hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We were looking for Chris' mom when all of a sudden we were attacked by ghosts!" Amy explained.

"I don't believe in ghosts!" Sonic said, seemingly not buying their claim.

That was when four ghosts emerged from the walls with their child-like laughter.

"Now do you believe in them?" Wade asked.

Sonic only performed a Spin Dash at the ghosts, only to collide with the wall, bringing it down.

However, what the group saw shocked them.

Behind the wall was another wall made of a weird dark purple energy, the same one Sonic had seen earlier.

"What. Is. That?" Logan asked with disbelief.

"A portal! What else?" Wade said. "It could lead to the dark dimension itself!"

"The dark dimension?" Colossus asked confused.

"You know, there are kids here." Wade said, gesturing to Chris, Tails and Amy.

"Right." Colossus got the message, but then scowled at the comment. "That's what I kept telling you!"

Suddenly, more hands reached out, and Wade let out a scream and Cujo jumped into his arms Scooby-Doo style before the gang ran off.

Sonic stayed behind and jumped towards the arms, but phased right through as he landed. "Maybe there is such a thing as ghosts afer all!"

More wrapped around Tails and began dragging him into the void, screaming.

"TAILS, NO!" the gang shouted.

"Bring him back!" Sonic demanded as the arms reached towards him. He jumped out of the way, only to land into another hand's grasp as more grabbed him, and then bringing him through the glowing purple wall.

"SONIC!" the gang shouted.

"Let him go, you freaky phantoms!" Deadpool shouted as his blades popped out of his wrists before he jumped at the arms and then swinging his blades down onto them, only to phase through and causing the merc to be snatched by another pair of hands that also began dragging him through the portal.

"Why does this gotta happen to me?!"

"Wade!" the mutants shouted as well.

"Chris, CATCH!" Sonic yelled as he threw the hourglass.

"What's this, Sonic!?" Chris asked in a panic as the wall started to repair itself.

"I'm not sure, but it fell of a pedestal outside and I think it's got something to do with all this!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah! Put it back so I can get more screenti-" Wade was cut off as he and Sonic were trapped on the other side of the wall.

"No, SONIC!" Amy yelled to the wall, hitting it with her hammer but to no avail. "Bring him back, you hear me? Right now!" the gang watched, pale faced, as Amy just broke down in front of them. "S-Sonic…"

Cujo whimpered as he processed the loss of his friend and master.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

The gang was outside, standing right in front of the pedestal.

"That must be where Sonic found that thing." Amy said. "But I don't see what it has to do with those ghosts."

"I think it's gotta be some sort of charm." Vanessa deduced. "Something that can stop those things."

"Well, I'm not sure," Chris said as he took a closer look at the text, seeing the writing. "But there's something written here."

 ** _Appears under the moon_**

 ** _Disappears under the sun_**

"Wonder what that means." he thought.

He took a glance at the base of the pedestal, seeing the grass blow with no wind. He bent his knees down, checking and sure enough there was a breeze from below.

"What is it?" Colossus asked.

"I feel a breeze coming from the base." he said. "There must be a hidden passageway underneath it."

Without warning, Amy suddenly let out a yell, bringing out her hammer and slamming the side of the pedestal, causing it to move and reveal a set of stairs.

"Jesus!" Logan breathed as he recovered from the surprise. "Try to warn somebody before you swing that thing!"

"Sorry." Amy said sheepishly before she and the gang looked at the passage.

"Do you think we should go take a look?" Chris asked.

"We may be able to rescue Sonic!" Amy said before moving towards the stairs. "Let's go!"

Before she could take another step, Chris grabbed Amy by the arm.

"Hold on." he said. "It could be dangerous down there."

"I know that." Amy admitted.

"But don't you think we should let the police check it out?" Chris asked.

"Hmph!" Amy scoffed before marching down the stairway.

"Kid, in this town, we _are_ the police." Logan said. "Wade knows we can handle this without him."

"He is right." Colossus agreed. "As much as I hate to say it, but Wade needs us, and so does everyone trapped in there."

"Yeah, we've never faced ghosts, but we gotta make sure those things can't get out." Negasonic added.

With that, the gang walkeddown the stairs. Chris attempted to object, but soon gave up and followed them to the dark depths of the castle.

The gang continued to walk down the spiral staircase, when Vanessa realized something.

"Everyone remember what Wade said?" she asked the gang.

"Yeah. Don't wander off no matter what." Logan said.

Amy, on the other hand, was upset at Chris's unwillingness to go down the passage.

"I thought you were scared, Chris." she said.

"Of course I was scared." Chris said. "Aren't you?"

"No!" Amy declined happily.

That was when a droplet of water from the ceiling fell on her head, causing her to scream.

"Amy, calm down!" Vanessa scolded her while shaking her, and Amy's scream came to a halt. "It was just a drop of water!"

Amy panted for a few seconds before looking up, seeing the wet ceiling slowly forming a few droplets.

"Uh, now who's scared?" Logan snarked with a smirk, and Cujo let out a wild laugh.

Amy's frightened expression turned into a scowl as she muttered, "Aw, shut up."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic lay unconscious on an endless purple void, as two ghosts loomed over him, giggling.

However, they weren't the only ghosts.

Behind them was a much larger ghost with black, yellow and red eyes bugging out slightly and a red, yellow and green tongue in its mouth as two small arms came out of its massive curved body.

This was their leader, King Boom Boo, who laughed along with his minions as they watched over their prisoner.

* * *

 **Back with the gang…**

"Remember, guys: ghosts love it if they see you're scared." Amy said as she and the gang made it to the lower level of the castle. "So if you run into one, stay calm."

"I'll pretend like I don't even notice them." Chris confirmed.

Suddenly, they heard more laughter coming from right in front of them.

The gang turned their attention to the dark hall in front of them and saw a quartet of ghosts coming right at them, giggling all the while.

Logan clenched his fists, springing his claws out for battle as Cujo growled at the incoming ghosts, and Colossus and Negasonic also got ready for battle, while Vanessa stayed behind them.

As the ghosts got closer, Chris held the relic in front of him, closing his eyes when the laughter suddenly stopped.

Taking a peek, Chris saw the ghosts looking at the hourglass then turn away fleeing back into the dark hall.

The gang stood there with disbelief as they watched the ghosts flee before turning their attention to the stone hourglass in Chris's hands.

"I was right." Vanessa whispered. "That thing _was_ a charm!"

"Yeah, they're scared of it!" Chris agreed as Amy took the hourglass.

"Alright, let's show those ghosts that we can boo them!" Amy yelled and impulsively ran after them, much the gang's frustration.

"Amy, wait!" Chris shouted as he ran after her.

"You don't know what that thing can also do!" Logan also shouted as he and the gang gave chase.

They eventually stopped when they came up to another set of pathways.

"Where'd the ghosts go?" Amy asked.

"They must be around here someplace." Chris wondered.

Logan sniffed the air for any sign of paranormal activity, but there was nothing.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work." Negasonic said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Ghosts don't have a scent, so this is gonna be a tough one for you." Negasonic explained, causing Logan the groan in frustration.

"They can go through walls." Amy pointed out. "Maybe they've already escaped."

The gang continued to look around when Chris noticed something to his left.

"They're heading down those stairs!" he exclaimed as he pointed down, alerting the mutants.

Indeed, the ghosts were floating down the stairs before they phased through a doorway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 _"Sonic…? Sonic…?"_

"Uh… ugh…" Sonic muttered as his eyes slowly fluttered open, but all he could make out was a bright purple background and a figure looming over him.

Closing his eyes once more, he opened them and finally got a clear view.

Of Wade looking at him face-to-face.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-hog!"

Sonic yelped as he quickly got up to his feet.

"You ever heard of personal space?!" Sonic shouted at the merc as he panted. "Please don't do that again!"

As soon as he regained his composure, he looked around and saw he was standing on nothing but a weird purple void. He saw everyone else with him; Tails, Cream, Cheese, Ella, and Lindsey, who were all laying unconscious.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know, but this place is too trippy to be Hell itself." Wade guessed. "Come on, let's get you back up."

As he helped Sonic up, they saw a few ghosts flying over them, until one in particular caught their eye.

"Lord, help us." Wade muttered at the sight before doing the cross sign, despite not being a priest. "Okay, that might not work, but this is just too damn weird, even for me."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The gang stood by the door, unaware of what is behind it.

"Are you ready, guys?" Chris asked, with a slight hint of fear in his voice, and Amy had a look of determination in her face.

"Let's do it!" she said.

"Remember, no matter what happens, we stay together." Logan said once more.

"Then let's go." Negasonic finished.

Opening the door, Amy stuck the relic inside first before walking in with the gang behind her.

"Is anybody here?" she whispered, looking around and seeing the dark room.

"It looks like the ghosts led us to a dead end." Chris wondered.

"Sonic must be here." Amy said.

"But there's nobody around." Chris said. "Where could they be keeping him?"

"SONIC!" Amy shouted.

No reply came.

"Wade!" Vanessa shouted as well.

Still no reply.

"Guys!"

Sonic's voice suddenly caught them off guard.

"Climb up here!"

They looked up at the ceiling and, to their shock, they saw…

"SONIC!"

"WADE!"

The two were looking down from the void where the others were still laying unconscious.

"Great! You found us!" Wade cheered. "Now you guys didn't happen to bring any rosaries or any holy water, did you? 'Cause there's this big guy that's twice the size of the others. It's gotta be their leader. I tried offering him Sonic as a sacrifice at first and I tried reciting the Lord's Prayer to get him to let us out, but he's having none of those things!"

"Those things only work on demons, remember?!" Negasonic shouted. "And you haven't read the Bible yet!"

"Never mind that!" Chris said. "Where are you?!"

"There's not much time, so listen!" Sonic shouted.

"I've always loved you, Amy." was heard, thought the voice sounded weird and distorted.

"Well, I'm sure you know how I feel." Amy said, slightly embarrassed.

"You can free me if you put that stone in the space on the wall." "Sonic" informed.

"Right, Sonic." Amy said as she looked at the relic. "I sure am glad we brought this thing along!"

"Guys, something's definitely not right." Logan pointed out. "Are you even hearing how Sonic's voice sounds?"

"It must be that void he and the others are in." Colossus insisted. "It is alright."

Amy looked around, again coming to an oddly lit space.

"That must be where it goes." she said as she and the gang walked to it. Logan only got more and more suspicious.

Back in the void, Wade and Sonic began to panic as they watched the gang run towards the space.

"Oh, crap." Wade whispered. "Those ghosts are messing with them!"

"I said _don't_ put that thing over there, Amy!" Sonic shouted. "That's how the ghosts get power!"

Amy got to the lit space before looking up at Sonic.

"Is this where it goes?" she asked.

"Wonderful, Amy." "Sonic" confirmed. "Now place that stone in the space of the wall with the moon side facing upwards."

"What do you mean the moon side?" Amy asked as she looked at the sun side of the hourglass, but then she turned it around, and she saw the moon side of the relic. "Oh, I see!"

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Chris said, unsure of what will happen next.

"It'll be fine!" Amy assured. "Sonic knows exactly what he's doing!"

"No, Amy! DON'T!" Sonic shouted.

Amy finally set the stone down as "Sonic" spoke once more.

"You're the best, Amy."

Amy held a hand to her cheek, blushing slightly.

"Oh, it was nothing." she said. "I'm just glad that we'll be back together again."

Suddenly, a weird glow came from the moon symbol with an ominous wind.

"What's going on?!" Vanessa shouted.

Then, a bright light filled the entire room, which blinded the gang for a moment. When they recovered, they were suddenly face-to-face with the giant ghost that was stalking towards them with several of the smaller ghosts nearby.

"What… is… _that_?!" Logan growled as he popped out his claws.

"It's the leader!" Colossus shouted.

"Where'd he come from?!" Amy asked as she looked upon the giant ghost.

"Thank you, Amy!" the giant ghost spoke in the same voice used to imitate Sonic before letting out a deep laugh.

"I knew something was up." Logan growled as he got into a battle stance, while Cujo growled at his friend's captor.

"You don't have a chance against that thing!" Sonic shouted from the void above. "Don't even think about taking it on!"

"I'm not letting some fool make a fool out of me!" Amy yelled, charging forward and swinging her Piko-Piko Hammer. However, she went right through the ghost and landed on the floor with one foot.

Before she could fall over, the large ghost scooped her up, making her drop her hammer in the process as she struggled.

"Let me go!" she shouted, but before she could struggle any further, one of the smaller ghosts entered her body, causing her to lose consciousness.

The giant ghost set Amy on the ground as the gang ran over to her unconscious body worriedly.

"A-Amy?" Chris asked. He had gone from creeped out, to scared. Now he was terrified.

"Come on, wake up!" Vanessa shouted as she shook Amy's body.

After a few moments, Amy opened her eyes, revealing them to be round and black, and her mouth filled with fangs and sharp teeth.

"Stop interfering with my plans or you'll never leave this castle!" Amy said ominously.

The gang quickly backed away, only for Colossus to step towards Amy slowly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Logan shouted.

"Amy, stop!" Colossus tried to reason with the possessed Amy. "We're your friends! Remember those jokes about me Wade used to tell to you? Try to remember one!"

The possessed Amy responded by swinging her hammer at Colossus' crotch, sending him flying into a wall.

"Well, she remembers _that_ one." Negasonic quipped as the possessed Amy began walking towards them.

Then Logan jumped at her with his claws out, only for the possessed Amy to dodge his attacks.

"What are you doing?!" Chris shouted.

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Vanessa added.

"I'll try to make this ghost bleed without making Amy bleed first!" Logan shouted back as he swung another clawed fist at the possessed Amy, only to phase through her body, leaving her open for another attack. She swung her hammer into Logan's side, sending him flying into the opposite side of the room.

Negasonic charged up a fiery aura which then sent her into the air before she charged up another aura while diving towards the possessed Amy like a flaming nuke, only for Amy to swing her hammer at Negasonic like a baseball, sending her crashing into the ceiling and onto the floor.

"Stay here." Vanessa said to Chris before charging at the possessed Amy with a flying kick, only for Amy to counter with a mighty swing to Vanessa's hip, sending her crahsing into a wall.

Wade, witnessing the fight through the void, clenched his fists in anger, popping his blades out, as he saw his girlfriend knocked out.

"When I get outta here, I'm gonna make sure these giggly ghouls turn those smiles upside down!" he growled.

The only ones left standing were Cujo and Chris, who were backed up against a wall as the possessed Amy.

Cujo, in an attempt to drive the ghost away, jumped in and let out a fierce growl.

The possessed Amy gave a similat response in the form of a high-pitched scream, which caused Cujo to run back to Chris in fright.

"Please, stop, Amy!" Chris pleaded as the possessed Amy brought her hammer up once more.

The boy braced himself, ready for what was coming.

But nothing came.

He opened his eyes to see a look of fright on the possessed Amy's face. Looking behind, he saw the stone on the alter.

"Now I get it!" he exclaimed, remembering the ghost imitating Sonic telling Amy to place the stone on the space with the moon facing upwards.

Now he understood that it was the _opposite_.

 ** _Appears under the moon_**

 ** _Disappears under the sun_**

"Hey, that's it!" he exclaimed as he placed his hands on the stone and picked it up. "The ghosts show up when the moon's facing up!"

The ghosts screamed in fright as they saw what was about to happen.

"And when the sun is up, they're in big trouble!"

Placing the stone back with the sun side facing upwards, Chris looked up to the ceiling and saw the sun symbol glowing, which then filled the room with light.

As soon as the light dispersed, the ghosts saw Sonic flying their way with a Spin Dash before he landed behind the possessed Amy.

Out of fright, the ghost left Amy's body, returning her to normal as she was about to collapse, only for Sonic to catch her in time.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly.

Amy slowly began to regain her vision until she saw her savior.

"SONIC!" she shouted as she gripped her hero into a tight embrace.

"Please, Amy! We still have to stop the ghost attack!" Sonic shouted.

Cujo let out a high giggle when he saw someone familiar.

He ran and jumped onto Wade, sending him falling on his back as the hyena began licking his face, overjoyed at seeing his friend and master again.

"Cujo, stop!" Wade laughed as he attempted to pry Cujo off of him. "You better get off or no psycho meat!"

Suddenly, the ghosts charged at the group, but Sonic and Deadpool already got in a battle stance.

"Who you gonna call?" Wade asked as he unsheathed his blades from his wrists before forming the Holy Cross with them. "Father Wilson, baby!"

The ghosts flew at the heroes, who jumped into battle with their own attacks.

Sonic decked and kicked a few ghosts into submission, while Deadpool slashed a few of them away with his blades, causing them to disperse into a grey mist as their bodies were disconnected.

With the ghosts taken care of, Sonic and Deadpool jumped in front of King Boom Boo, who had a look of shock on his face.

"Bring it on!" Sonic dared.

A few ghosts charged at the heroes, giggling all the while, only to stop in horror when they saw Amy charging at them with her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"You spooks better slip right away!" she shouted.

The ghosts screamed in horror before Amy swung her hammer at them, knocking them through the wall behind them, which now had a crater from Amy's hammer.

Amy looked behind her and snarled as she saw more ghosts floating there.

The ghists looked at each other nervously before they suddenly merged together in a spinning motion, forming a grey whirlwind.

When it stopped, the ghosts have merged into one huge ghost, which smiled down at Amy.

"You creeps can't creep me out anymore!" Amy shouted as she brought her hammer into the air before taking a mighty swing. "It's time to say goodbye!"

The giant ghost could only look in horror as the hammer finally connected with its face, sending it flying past Sonic, Deadpoool and King Boom Boo before crashing into the wall, letting out a dazed moan.

Amy proudly put her hand on her hip while resting her hammer over her shoulder, happy at getting back at the ghosts.

Meanwhile, Chris crouched down next to his unconscious mother.

"Mom, wake up." he said, shaking her slightly.

Finally, Lindsey moaned as she opened her eyes, her vision clearing as she saw her son, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Ella standing there with worried looks. Vanessa, Colossus, Negasonic, and Logan, who had all regained consciousness, also stood by the group.

"Chris?" she asked. "How was I in that take?"

"This isn't a movie, mom." Chris clarified.

"CHRIS!"

The gang all turned their attention to Sonic and Deadpool, who were still facing King Boom Boo.

"Get going now!" Sonic shouted.

"Here, Sonic!" Tails shouted as he tossed a ring at his friend, who caught it in his hand.

"Thanks!" he shouted as he felt the ring's power coursing through his body.

The mutants led everyone out through the door, but Chris stayed behind, much to Tails' confusion.

"Go on! I'll catch up with you guys later!" he said before running back.

As the ring's power continued to course through his body, Chris quickly grabbed the stone hourglass from the altar before running back to the door.

Finally, with enough power from the ring, Sonic got into his Spin Dash form before charging at King Boom Boo, who was completely unprepared as Sonic charged through the giant ghost's belly.

To combine the attack, the diamond-shaped burn marks began to form around Deadpool's eyes as he prepared his optic blast.

"The power of paranormal ass-kicking compels you!" he shouted before finally releasing his optic blast, which hit King Boom Boo directly in the face.

The combined force caused the giant ghost to be hurled back into the stone wall, collapsing it as Sonic landed while Deadpool's eyes retunred to normal.

"See ya!" Sonic taunted before running out the room with Deadpool running behind him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Let's go, Mom! We gotta hurry!" Chris told his mother, who looked tired as they were halfway through the spiral staircase.

"If we want to film an action scene, can I have more comfortable shoes?" she asked as Chris groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, a puff of black smoke caught them off guard as Deadpool appeared, running past them.

"Run for your lives!" he shouted as he ran to the top of the stairs, while Sonic sped up the stairs and stopped in front of Chris and Lindsey.

"I thought you guys would be outta this place by now!" Sonic said.

"Did you stop the ghosts?" Chris asked.

"They didn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Sonic said proudly.

"RRHAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Was heard coming from below.

King Boom Boo suddenly bursted out of nowhere as he began to eat the staircase.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong!" Sonic shouted as he carried Lindsey while running up the stairs, with Chris following behind with the stone underneath his arm.

They made it to the top as Amy slammed the pedestal back into place with her Piko-Piko Hammer just before the giant ghost could also reach the top, and Chris slammed the relic on top of the pedestal, which caused a bright light to luminate, forcing the gang to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, everyone but Chris opened their eyes.

"Amy, did I put the right side up?" Chris asked while still shielding his eyes.

Amy looked at the top of the stone relic, seeing the moon side pointing upwards.

"It's the moon side!" Amy confirmed.

"So I messed up." Chris thought.

"Yeah, big time!" Sonic said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

"That was fun!" Lindsey breathed. "But I didn't know this was a fantasy film. Those special effects were incredibly realistic!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, slightly annoyed at Lindsey still being clueless about the events, right as the director and the sound engineer ran up to them, with a police officer on their tail.

"You really had us worried." the director said.

"Did something go wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"Nobody ever got away from the ghosts down there before!" the officer said.

"Wait, you guys knew?" Negasonic asked, shocked at the officer's knowledge of the phantoms.

"Who are they?" Chris asked. "Where did they all come from?"

"Well, some folks say this place sits on an ancient burial ground." the officer explained. "When the man who built this castle heard legends about ghosts, he laughed and said they were nonsense. Then the man disappeared the first night he stayed here, and nobody ever saw him again!"

Unbeknownst to them, two ghosts observed from a window, giggling before disappearing…

"So does this mean you guys are gonna stop filming here?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid so." the director said. "You all had enough that mayhem for one day."

"Well, good." Negasonic said. "I didn't want to come here anyway."

"I got Netflix ready for movie night tonight!" Wade said. "Anyone up for some horror flicks?"

The group looked at him with slightly annoyed looks as the merc made a reference to the events, but gave in anyway.

"Maybe Ghostbusters 1 and 2 sound okay." Negasonic said. "I'm just glad they don't have the gender-bent failure... yet."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Vanessa said. "I gotta admit it had its moments."

"Then it's settled!" Wade cheered. "That means I can get to close this scene with this!"

The whole group was confused by what he meant before he pulled out his small radio and turned it on. "On Our Own" by Bobby Brown began to play as he danced to the beat before walking away.

 ** _Too hot to handle, too cold to hold_**

 ** _They're the Ghostbusters and they get in control_**

The group looked at each other and shrugged before walking behind Wade, who kept on dancing to the beat.

 ** _Well I guess we're gonna have to take control_**

 ** _(All on our own)_**

 ** _Gotta, gotta, take it home_**

 ** _Gotta, gotta, take it home_**

The gang have succeeded in locking away the giggling ghouls, and they couldn't wait to tell the tale to everyone when they get back to the mainland.

 ** _If it's up to us, we've got to take it home_**

 ** _(All on our own)_**

 ** _Gotta, gotta, take it home_**

 ** _Gotta, gotta, gotta take it home_**

Most may believe them, while others won't. After the group's battle today, one thing was certain… they ain't afraid of no ghost.

 ** _(Oh-we-oh) ow!_**

 ** _(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it_**

 ** _(All on our own)_**

 ** _(Oh-we-oh) Uh!_**

 ** _(Oh-we-oh) Y-Y-Ya know it_**

 ** _(All on our own)_**

* * *

 **A/N: Back from the dead yet again! Once again, I'm deeply sorry for the five-month delay. I had too much up my mind that I had to take a break. The same could be said for my other story, The Spider and the Hedgehog. Don't worry, I'll be updating both stories soon enough! I was glad that I was able to catch the new Deadpool 2 trailer. Hope you all enjoy the movie once it comes out in May! As always, I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ride or Die (not literally!)

These past few days have been both pretty exciting and tiring for the gang. In the first few, they had been invited by Nelson to a cruise to interact with the senior citizens from the Silver Star Retirement Home. Everyone but Sonic was eager enough to actually join in this activity, even Logan, who at first was reluctant to go on this particular trip, but eventually began warming up to each senior he spoke to. They had to admit, it was nice of these folks to not judge them for being different from anyone else.

Things went well during the cruise, until Eggman showed up in his new aircraft, the Egg Fort II, to spoil the fun.

Luckily, with the combined forces of Sonic, Deadpool and the mutants, they were able to beat the mad doctor once again.

For good measure, Ella chased down Bokkun with the X-Tornado after another one of the messenger robot's pranks, and sent him back to his creator crying.

With that out of the way, the gang went back to enjoying their moment of peace.

Although, Wade nearly went _Titanic_ on the gang when he decided to make a unicorn sculpture out of an iceberg with his optic blast to celebrate, but the cruise ship only sustained a few cracks, and Colossus only got a few chunks to the head.

He was just lucky Logan punched him in the jewels without unsheathing his claws.

The next days had the gang only hanging at the Thorndyke Mansion, chatting with one another and helping each other out, though Wade went out on his daily patrols in the city, this time bringing Logan with him.

Now, it was nighttime, and everyone had gone to their rooms, though Logan decided to sleep on the couch in the living room, to get a good night's rest.

Which was interrupted by Wade's loud snoring, followed by him mumbling "boobies" with each snore, which only lasted for more than thirty seconds until he became silent for the rest of the night.

Then another noise came in the form of Cujo's growling and scratching at the floor in Wade's room in his sleep, though he stopped after fifteen short seconds, and silence filled the mansion once more.

Until it was interrupted yet again by another noise, this time it nearly shook the whole mansion, and Chris was the first to wake up.

"What's that?" he asked.

As soon as the sound died out, Ella grabbed a frying pan as Tanaka followed her towards the front door, ready to give a surprise attack.

Charging through the doors, they both let out a yell as Ella swung her pan while Tanaka prepared to lay his karate skills on the intruder.

However, Ella's attack was stopped by a hand on her pan, while Tanaka's attack was stopped by a boot, keeping them both from attacking.

"Back off! Relax! Lighten up! It's me!"

Ella and Tankaka stopped their attack to see that the "intruder" was none other than Sam Speed.

Chuck, wearing a white nightshirt and cap, walked out the door with a look of mild annoyance.

"Blast it, Sam!" Chuck complained. "Don't you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sure I do! It's morning!" Sam answered with a smirk.

"It's 3 A.M.!"

Sam stood in silent suprise for a moment.

"So it's a little early." he said sheepishly.

"Ugh, did Silver Balls roll out of his bed and off the balcony?" Wade groaned sleepily from behind them, bringing their attention to him.

"Oh, good morning, Wade- whoa!" Sam quickly covered his view, as did the other three, the moment he saw Wade in an open red bathrobe that revealed him in only his white undies.

"What?" the merc asked until he looked down and then quickly wrapped the belt around his bathrobe to cover himself up. "You wouldn't react like that if you saw Vanessa, right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, Wade." Sam said, still blocking his view, though he now started thinking of Vanessa in a similar situation like this.

"I heard that!" Wade shouted.

"I hope you didn't wake the neighbors." Chuck said.

Then something else caught his attention.

From behind Sam, a large crowd of citizens were surrounding the whole mansion with excited and eager looks on their faces.

"Nice, they're all up." Chuck groaned, and then looked up as helicopters flew by the mansion.

At that moment, Colossus, Negasonic, Logan, and Vanessa stepped out of the front door to see the huge crowd outside.

"What's with the paparazzi?" Vanessa asked as she yawned.

"Isn't it a little early to give these people autographs?" Negasonic added as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did Wade call 'em over again?" Logan asked with irritation. "I told him I wasn't interested in signing autographs with my claws!"

From the balcony, Sonic observed the situation with confusion as Chris walked up to him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

As his vision cleared, he looked down to see the crowd surrounding the mansion.

"Where'd all those people come from?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sonic said. "Looks like they're lined up for a parade."

Back on the porch, Chuck took notice of the vehicle behind Sam.

"Hey Sam, isn't that a new car?" Chuck asked.

The vehicle itself was 8.5 meters in length and looked like a combination between a rocket and a race car painted red and yellow.

"Now _that's_ a car!" Negasonic said, looking rather impressed by the vehicle's detail.

"Perfect!" Colossus added.

"Well, I'll be damned." Logan said with a smirk.

"It's amazing!" Vanessa said.

Wade whistled as he observed every part of the vehicle with his teleportation power. "You know, with something like this, you can always be able to take long trips to space and party the night away on the moon! Aw, what the hell, it'll be night up there anyway!"

"That's not why I'm here, Wade." Sam said with an amused smirk before announcing, "I'm here to challenge Sonic to a road race!"

"A race?" Sonic and Chris said in unison.

Chuck began to observe the engine on the back of the vehicle.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed. "This is a rocket engine!"

"That's the SSIII Super Rocket." Sam explained. "It was designed by top engineers at the Office of Science and Technology. Over a _billion dollars_ went into its development."

Pointing to Sonic on top of the balcony, Sam shouted, "Sonic! I'm gonna prove once and for all that I'm the fastest guy on the planet!"

"Sonic, are you gonna race against my uncle, Sam?" Chris asked.

Sonic only laid on the railing with a smirk on his face, and after a few moments of silence, he stood up and hopped off.

"No way!" he answered.

Sam took notice of this and gawked at the hedgehog's sudden refusal.

"Hey, wait!" Sam shouted before running into the mansion. "You know, for a hedgehog, you sure are spineless!"

Running towards the attic, Sam opened the door as Chuck followed, seeing Sonic sitting on a chair with his feet on a table, while Tails still lay in bed.

"Hey, Sonic, we have a race!" Sam said.

Suddenly, Tails shot up with a gasp before looking around sleepily.

"Morning already?" he asked.

* * *

 **Later…**

"Sonic says he won't race, see?" Chuck said.

Tails only raised his head up groggily, probably not understanding.

"He _will_ race!" Sam declared. "The starting line will be in front of this house. From here, we'll speed downtown, straight through the heart of Station Square. After we blast across the bridge out of the city, the competition will really heat up as we zoom through the desert and navigate through the twisted turns of the desert. A hairpin turn will lead us back to the city. The winner will be the one who reaches the stadium first! There will be thousands of fans to cheer us on, including the President waiting at the finish line!"

"The President?" Chris asked.

"He's gonna congratulate the winner on live TV." Sam continued.

"But why would the government let Uncle Sam use their rocket for a race with Sonic?" Chris asked.

"The SIII was expensive and they think the race will increase tax payer support for the project." Chuck explained.

"Yeah! You got it!" Sam agreed.

"Except we're _not_ gonna race." Sonic said stubbornly.

"Oh?" Sam asked, as he got closer to Sonic's face with a glare. "What's the matter, Sonic? Are you afraid that when our race is over you'll be known as the _second_ fastest guy on the planet? I'm not gonna take 'no' for an answer, Sonic! And I won't let up until you agree to race me!"

"Why couldn't I have a normal family?" Chris groaned as he facepalmed.

"Look, Sam, you can't expect Station Square to shut down just so you two can have a race." Chuck said.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?" Sam asked.

That was when the TV turned on, revealing Scarlet Garcia smiling towards the camera.

"They're just about ready for the race here in Station Square!" Scarlet said as the camera cut to the city, where dozens of citizens are awaiting the race. "The streets will soon completely be clear of traffic and an enormous crowd is gathering all around the course waiting for the race to start!"

The camera cut to Lindsey, dressed in a beautiful pink dress and holding a bouquet of flowers, and Nelson, dressed in a nice suit, standing on a balcony in front of a cheering crowd.

"They're cheering now for the sponsors of today's race: the popular movie star Lindsey Fair and her handsome mogul husband, Nelson Thorndyke!" Scarlet continued.

"This keeps getting worse." Chris groaned.

"I'll bet my nightcap that your uncle's the one who got them involved in this ridiculous race!" Chuck agreed.

"Well, Sonic?" Sam asked."You're not gonna disappoint that crowd, are ya? They've been waiting for hours to see if this goes human to hedgehog!"

"Or mutant!" Wade spoke up. "Come on, buddy! This is your chance to match up to my popularity!"

"You mean ours." Negasonic corrected him.

"Whatever!" Wade said.

"Don't tell me you're in on this, too, Wade!" Chuck said with exasperation.

"What I mean is, I want in on the race too!" Wade continued. "Just think of the money, the fans, the chicks-!"

"I'm still here, Wade." Vanessa said irritably.

Cujo, being a hyena, let out a giggle. It was always hard to tell if it was on instinct or on purpose. The gang had to take a note of that later.

"Tempting possibilities, but no." Sonic said. "There's already an army of fans gawking over me like they gawk over you, and I'm not interested in the big bucks like you are. But seriously? Me with a bunch of hot human women? Fat chance!"

"I know this is strange coming from me, but Wade has a point." Colossus spoke up. "There are people in this city that idolize him and even us, and if you participate in this race, you might earn more respect around the world."

"Seriously, you gotta get in!" Negasonic added. "You and Sam have been good pals since you got adjusted here, so I say you give the people what they want and win this thing."

"I already said I'm a role model just like Wade." Sonic said stubbornly. "I've been in the spotlight one too many times."

"One minute you're a thrillseeker, the next you're suddenly a lazy rat." Logan spoke up. "You can't just go against your own words."

"Tough." Sonic simply answered, causing Sam to let out a frustrated yell.

"Come on!"

* * *

 **At the White House…**

Jerome Wise was sleeping in his room as he had a wonderful dream.

"Hello, my dear!" he said in his sleep as he sat up from his bed while making kissing noises, only for the phone on his nightstand to ring, causing him to jump up with a surprised scream before falling out of his bed, fully awake.

Groaning, he stood back up and answered the phone.

"Yeah? Who's this?" he asked through the phone.

"SONIC WON'T RACE ME!" Sam Speed yelled through the other side of the phone, causing Jerome to jump in surprise. "Do something! The President should _order_ him to compete!"

"Who is this?" Jerome asked once more after regaining his composure, but Sam didn't answer. Sighing with annoyance, he hung up the phone and went back to his bed.

"Sonic won't race." he said with a yawn as he tucked himself back in. "That's too bad. But if he won't race…"

With another yawn he went back to sleep…

Moments later he jumped back up with a gasp and a look of horror on his face as he realized what he had just said.

"If Sonic doesn't race Sam Speed, my career's over!" he said. "The President will probably be impeached before the next election! And all because Sonic won't race! We've got to do something! We'll call out the military, the army, the Navy, and the Air Force!" he laughed. "That should help convince Sonic to change his mind!"

But now the thought of that being a bad idea crossed his mind.

"The Secretary of Defense will probably make a fuss about it." he said. "And Deadpool and his mutant gang will probably try to fight back!"

As he thought of another way to force Sonic into the race, one last idea popped into his head, but that idea involved joining forces with the public's number one enemy.

"I know! I'll go over his head!" he said.

* * *

 **On the Egg Fort II…**

Eggman's new fortress hovered above the ocean as Eggman kept making new plans on taking over Station Square, while keeping up with his constant bickering with his robot henchmen.

Right now he was playing chess with one of his robots, which had a long thin body and arms, and a square head with an eye, who moved his pawn one space.

"And that is checkmate." the robot said.

Eggman only growled in frustration, having lost once again to one of his own creations.

"You cheater!" he shouted.

The robot only crossed his arms as it fired back, "Loser."

"WHAT?!" Eggman shouted. "I built you and I can unbuild you!"

Knocking the table aside, he grabbed the robot by the neck and began to shake it in anger.

"I'll checkmate you, you pawn!" Eggman growled as he continued to strangle and shake the robot.

"I promise that I will let you win next time, doctor!" the robot said in fear as his eye in his monitor began flashing yellow.

"There won't _be_ a next time!" Eggman said threateningly, until a beeping noise got his attention.

Turning to his screen while still holding the robot by the neck, he saw the monitor cutting to a man in a shady brown coat, hat, and shades.

"Doctor Eggman, I have a proposition for you." the man said.

"Oh, yeah? Who are you?" the mad doctor demanded.

"That doesn't matter." the man answered. "Now, you want to settle the score with Sonic?"

"Yes, maybe." Eggman answered.

"What if I told you that Sonic has been challenged against a high-tech rocket car designed by the government?" the man asked.

Eggman propped his head up, looking intrigued.

"Really?" he asked. "Is that so?"

"In fact, Sonic is so scared he'll be defeated that he turned us down." the man continued.

Now giving his full attention, Eggman dropped the robot and put his fists on his hips with curiosity.

"And so you need me to get Sonic in the race?" he asked. "That's it?"

"You convince Sonic to enter that race and I'll get you front row seats to an ice show." the man proposed.

"Are you nuts?" Eggman asked, completely baffled by this kind of offer. "An ice show?"

That was when Decoe and Bocoe piped up in excitement.

"I love figure skating!" Bocoe said.

"Oh, please, can we go?" Decoe begged.

"We'll work day and night without complaining behind your back like we usually do!" Bocoe offered.

Eggman put a hand to his chin as he pondered the deal.

"Alright." he said. "But how do I know this isn't some kind of elaborate trick you're playing on me?"

The man began to stammer until he removed his shades, revealing stars in his wide eyes.

"Look in my eyes and you'll see I'm sincere!" he said.

The trio jumped back, looking a little freaked out.

"Well, then I'll do it!" Eggman quickly said before he, Decoe and Bocoe turned to the robot. "I'll need a robot to stop Sonic."

"Me?" the robot asked.

The trio began walking towards it with sinister looks in their faces.

"I'll rebuild this one into a model that forces Sonic to enter the race." Eggman said as he and Decoe and Bocoe adavanced towards the robot.

"No, please!" the robot begged. "Doctor! Not me!"

* * *

 **Back at the mansion…**

Tails, Amy and Chris were checking out the Rocket Car as Sam waited for Sonic to accept his challenge.

"It's cool!" Tails said.

"It does look fast!" Amy added.

"My uncle Sam wouldn't drive it if it wasn't cool or fast." Chris said, until he heard a familar childish laugh, and his suspicions were confirmed as Bokkun the Messenger Robot arrived. "Oh, brother."

"Where's Sonic?!" Bokkun asked. "I have to see him now! I brought a message with me!"

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

The blue blur laid against the balcony railing with closed eyes and a smirk, clearly being stubborn to accept the race, while the mutants were still trying to convince him to join.

"Listen, you stubborn blueberry!" Wade threatened. "You're gonna look good in front all the people and get in that race whether you like it or not!"

"Or else what?" Sonic asked while keeping his eyes closed, completely unfazed by Wade's threat, knowing he would never follow through.

"Or else, uh…" Wade tried to come up with an effective threat. "…or else I'll take your shoes and replace them with J's and wait for someone to steal them!"

"I'd find them before you even hide them." Sonic shot back.

"Seriuosly, Wade. You gotta work on some new threats next time." Vanessa reminded him.

"Nothing's working." Logan spoke up. "We spent hours trying to get this guy off his furry little ass!"

"Perhaps it's best to call off the race." Colossus suggested.

"We can't give up now!" Negasonic tried to reason. "We can't let the people down. Think of the ratings!"

"We tried everything." Vanessa said, until something caught her eye and the others soon followed.

And then a smirk crossed their lips.

"Except for this…" Wade said, rubbing his hands together.

Sonic still kept his eyes closed and his smirk ever so present, fully ready to turn down another suggestion for him to join the race.

"Wake up! I have a message for ya!"

Sonic opened his eyes to see Bokkun standing in front of him, causing him to stand straight up and brace for any explosive message the messenger robot will deliver.

"Relax! I promise this one isn't gonna blow up in the end!" Bokkun assured him.

"Alright." Sonic said, though he still kept his guard up. "What is it?"

"You better enter that race, Sonic!" Bokkun threatened as he reached for his bag. "Or else you'll have to face this!"

He pulled out the robot that beat Eggman at chess, except this time it was, uh… different.

The robot now had a set of plump, womanly lips and large eyes with long eyelashes and a noodle thin body.

"Hi there!" the robot greeted in a high, feminine sounding voice before making kisses to the air and advancing towards Sonic.

Wade began to laugh his ass off the more he looked at the robot, obviously because of how ridiculous it looked. "Looks like Pinky's not the only one chasing you around anymore!" he said before continuing his laughing fit, and even Cujo giggled along.

The speedy hedgehog, with a terrified look, began running all around the balcony as the robot started chasing him, while Bokkun began laughing along with Wade at the hedgehog's ordeal.

The rest of the mutants, on the other hand, looked on with amused smirks on their faces.

"What the hell am I looking at here?" Logan asked as he gave a rare chuckle.

"Should we help him?" Negasonic asked.

"Nah, he brought this one on himself." Vanessa said.

"This should help convince him." Colossus said with a smirk.

Sonic stopped running and took a moment to sit down by the table to quickly catch his breath.

"Yuck! I don't wanna take any lip from that robot!" he said in disgust as Bokkun kept laughing hysterically.

"Here's what you can do: bend over and let it smooch ya right there!" Wade joked loudly before continuing his laughing fit as Bokkun joined him.

"I think that's one thing we can agree on!" he shouted before laughing again.

"You're not helping, Wade!" Sonic shouted.

Back outside the mansion, Sam stomped his foot on the pedal, which caused the engine to release a blue flame repeatedly.

Sonic quickly heard it, and now had the decision to participate in the race, or get smooched by a robot.

" _I'm not gonna take 'no' for an answer, Sonic!_ " he then remembered Sam's words. " _And I won't let up until you agree to race me!_ "

The smooching robot was now advancing towards him, and Sonic finally made the right decision:

"Man, I'll race!" he shouted, jumping off the chair and causing the smooching robot to leap towards Bokkun, who made muffled screams as the robot's lips made contact with its face.

Sam continued to stomp on the pedal repeatedly, until Sonic finally walked up.

"Are you gonna play with that pedal all day?" he asked with a smirk. "Or are we gonna have a race?"

Sam only gave a smirk in response, finally glad that Sonic accepted the challenge.

"Finally!" Wade shouted as the other mutants followed him with pleased looks on their faces.

"Hey, Wade." Sam said. "You said you wanted in on the race, right?"

"Yeah. How could I _not_ forget that several paragraphs ago?" Wade answered.

"I always thought you'd say that!" he said with a smirk.

* * *

 **In the garage…**

The whole gang gathered around the garage as Sam pulled the sheet off of the large object underneath, and everyone, mostly Wade, gasped at the sight.

It was a large vehicle with red and black painting that had one wheel in the front and back of the middle area, and four more wheels on the sides, and the front had the black ovals resembling the pieces on Deadpool's mask and white headlights representing the eyes. On the inside, the dashboard had several buttons and the usual steering wheel, with a radio just underneath it.

"Holy Mary Mother of Joseph!" Wade gasped as he observed his new vehicle. "I don't wanna know how much bucks you put into this baby!"

"Oh, you shouldn't thank me, Wade." Sam said.

"Yeah, you should thank us." a voice said from outside the garage.

Everyone turned and saw Weasel and Bob standing right outside along with a young man of Indian descent with smirks on their faces.

"Bob? Weasel?" Vanessa asked. "You guys are in on this too?"

"What can we say? Three racers means three's a crowd." Bob said.

"Is it a coincidence that the three of us built this thing?" the Indian man asked.

"And who's this?" Sonic asked as he looked at the man.

"Guys, this is Dopinder." Wade introduced. "He's my personal cabbie and he's pretty cheap when it comes to paying fares."

"Really?" Chris asked. "What's his price?"

"Crisp high-five each." Wade answered as he and Dopinder high-fived each other.

"Anyway, how'd you make this thing?" Chuck asked.

"Well, we noticed that Wade hasn't been using his bike and car very lately." Weasel asked.

"That's when we thought that maybe he wanted something _new_." Bob added. "Something more badass."

"That's when we called Sam to take both of your rides, dismantle them, and reshape them into this bad boy!" Weasel finished as he motioned towards the vehicle.

"I don't know if I should thank you or punch your balls in." Wade said. "Not you Dopinder. You did most of the work, I assume."

"Actually, I did the painting, DP." Dopinder admitted. "Weasel is the one who designed it."

"And Bob's the one who improved it." Weasel added. "He _did_ say you wanted something more badass than your old rides."

"Gone with the old, in with the new, as they say." Wade said.

Amy checked the front of the vehicle and noticed the license plate, which she read aloud.

"'MI26E4U'?"

"Oh, no, you're perfect in every way, Pinky." Wade complimented.

"Huh? But I didn't…" Amy stopped and took a moment to let what she just said sink in, and a heavy blush spread on her face.

"Haha! Got ya there, didn't I?" Wade laughed before returning his gaze to the vehicle. "So what should we call this big boy?"

"How about the Car-Pool?" Negasonic suggested.

"I'm not letting any of you take turns with my new baby!" Wade suddenly shouted, until he looked up thoughtfully. "…Except for Vanessa. Anyway, it might ruin the new paint job or rust any parts!"

"You asked to ride the X-Jet on your own." Colossus reminded him. "Last time you took it out, you only caused minimal amounts of property damage."

"I _told_ you I wanted flight lessons!" Wade said defensively. "Plus I'm rich enough to pay for those kinds of damages, so don't judge me."

"Well, what else should we name it?" Tails asked.

"I know!" Wade beamed. "The Dead-Buggy!"

"That sounds out of context." Logan admitted. "And that thing's too big to be a buggy."

"Try figuring how to name your own toys after yourself, Logan." Wade snapped at him. "Now, what are we waiting for? Let's make Paul Walker proud!"

With that, the entire gang cheered, fully ready to start the race.

* * *

 **Later…**

The crowd cheered as the three contestants stood at the starting line in front of the mansion, ready to get this race going.

While the gang was excited for the big event, a few of them were still suspicious.

"I just don't get it." Amy said with her hands on her hips. "What made Sonic change his mind?"

"I guess he couldn't resist the challenge." Tails said.

"On your mark…" Chuck announced as he waved a green flag in the air.

Sam smirked as he slowly put his foot on the pedal, while Sonic gave a snicker, ready to go head-to-head with his rival racer.

"Get set…"

Deadpool finished signing another autograph when he realized that the race was about to start. He quickly teleported onto the driver's seat and put his foot on the pedal.

"Knock 'em dead, Pool-Boy!" Dopinder cheered.

"Make the fans happy!" Bob shouted.

"If you crash, I call your cocaine stash!" Weasel shouted, before realizing what he had just said. "Hey, rhyme!"

"GO!" Chuck threw the green flag, signifying the start of the race.

Sam stomped on the pedal so hard that it caused the engine to create a force so strong that it caused Sonic to fly a few feet away as the SSIII sped off.

"Cheap shot, Sammy boy!" Deadpool shouted before stepping on the pedal, which caused the Dead-Buggy to go about the same speed as the Rocket Car. "Maximum effort!"

As soon as the smoke cleared, Sonic quickly jumped off the ground and sped off after Sam and Deadpool.

From above, Scarlet Garcia and her cameraman observed the three contestants racing across the streets.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting from News Chopper 1!" Scarlet stated in her report. "We now continue our live coverage of the road race of the century as Sonic the Hedgehog takes on Sam Speed, with the addition of mercenary/vigilante, Deadpool in his new vehicle, the Dead-Buggy!"

The camera cut to the race, where the three racers have matched their speed to catch up to each other.

"After a delayed start, the racers left the Thorndyke Mansion and are now speeding through Downtown Station Square!"

* * *

 **Back in the race…**

The three racers sped through the streets with a huge amount of speed, when Sonic noticed something about the Rocket Car.

"Hey, Sam!" Sonic shouted.

"Now what?" Sam groaned, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I thought this was supposed to be a road race, but your Rocket Car doesn't even touch the asphalt!" Sonic shouted. "What's up?! That thing doesn't even have wheels!"

"Yeah? Look close!" Sam responded.

Sonic complied and took a closer look at the bottom of the Rocket Car, and saw a set of small wheels deployed and keeping the vehicle on the ground.

"You see? The wheels guide the glide!" Sam said with a smirk.

"What if you get a flat?" Sonic asked as the racing trio sped through the town.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to settle with adamantium wheels if you ask me!" Deadpool quipped. "And don't think you're gonna get a donor from me or Logan!"

The contestants picked up the speed as Scarlet and her cameraman observed the whole race from the chopper.

"Our racers are about to enter the most dangerous part of the course as they race through these narrow streets at super high speeds!" Scarlet stated. "But is the Rocket Car maneuverable enough to make those hypervelocity turns?"

"It'll be easy!" Sam boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked. "Well, prove it!"

At that moment, Sonic picked up more speed, which got him ahead of Sam and Deadpool, taking sharp turns around every street corner.

"Great! Sonic's gone way ahead!" Sam said. "Commence 'Project: Straightaway' now!"

At the Highway Patrol Team headquarters, one of the team members heard the order and answered, "Roger!"

At that, he pressed a button that caused a few buildings across from each other to open their garages, which created a path for Sam and Deadpool to drive through with ease.

Sam let out a laugh before saying, "Sorry, Sonic, but being chief of the S-Team gives me the kind of class that opens stores in this city!"

"And as long as said stores have enough sponsoring from yours truly, you might have what it takes to enter the illegal racing business!" Deadpool joked with a laugh as he and Sam raced through the streets just as Sonic sped out of a highway, looking back in shock to see the garages close.

The racing trio made it to the bridge just as Sonic caught up to Sam and Deadpool.

"That wasn't fair!" Sonic shouted at Sam.

"Tough luck!" Sam responded with a smug smile.

Growling, Sonic jumped on top of the hood and sat down with a smirk, much to Sam's irritation as the latter tried to look past the hedgehog on both sides.

"Get off of my hood, Sonic!" he demanded.

"Ah, nice breeze here!" Sonic mockingly sighed.

"Hitching a ride is against the rules!" Sam shouted.

"Touch luck!" Sonic retorted, using Sam's words against him.

Unbeknownst to them, Deadpool had other plans as he scanned through the dashboard in his Dead-Buggy for something useful.

"Gotta keep the ratings up if I wanna win this thing." Deadpool muttered as he searched through the dasboard, when a static sound came through the radio.

"Wade, come in!" Weasel's voice said. "You need anything?"

"Yeah, you got any tunes in this thing, 'cause your voice is giving me a bigger headache!" Deadpool said sarcastically. "Of course, I need something! Got any ideas?"

"Listen, there's a small compartment under your dashboard. Pull it." Weasel instructed.

Deadpool complied and put his hand under the dashboard, and his eyes widened the moment he opened the compartment.

Then his eyes narrowed in his mask to form a grin.

Sonic continued to sit on the hood of the Rocket Car, irritating Sam even further, when something landed on the former's face and a high pitched honk followed.

The blue blur quickly snapped out of his break and looked at the object that hit him.

"A rubber chicken?!" he asked in confusion, when another rubber chicken hit him square in the face.

He quickly looked at the source the rubber chickens were being thrown from and saw Deadpool laughing his ass off as the windshield was open and had another rubber chicken loaded in his hand.

"Be glad they ain't filled with cocaine!" the merc taunted before tossing the rubber chicken at Sonic, who dodged it just in time.

"What the heck are you doing, Wade?!" Sonic shouted.

"It was Sam's idea first!" Deadpool said as he tossed yet another rubber chicken. "Besides, ever played Mario Kart? That's what playing dirty's all about!"

"This just breaks the rules even further!" Sam shouted.

"Tough luck, roadhogs!" Deadpool mocked before picking up the speed in his Dead-Buggy, laughing all the way across the bridge.

Both Sonic and Sam growled at Deadpool's taunts, when the latter remembered the merc's words.

 _'It was Sam's idea first!'_

That was when an idea formed in Sam's head, and a smirk spread across his lips.

"You know what, Sonic? Deadpool's right, you got me!" Sam said in mock defeat. "Would you mind moving to the back so I can see where I'm going?"

Sonic was confused at first, but complied and carefully moved across the windshield and stopped at the top.

"Thank you!" Sam said.

"Right here?" Sonic asked as he stood on top of the windshield

"Further back!" Sam instructed, and Sonic kept moving to the back of the Rocket Car until he stopped on top of a round silver platform right behind the windshield.

"How's this?" Sonic asked.

"Great! Right there will do just fine!" Sam said, before pressing a yellow button with a chuckle.

 **SPROING!**

The platform sprang up, sending Sonic flying to the sky, screaming.

Sam let out a laugh before saying, "Bye, Sonic!"

"Strange. What's Sonic doing? Why is he going the wrong way?" Scarlet asked as she saw Sonic flying in the air before turning to the camera. "It certainly isn't on tactic!"

* * *

 **On the Egg Fort II…**

Eggman observed the whole race through his monitor, and laughed when he saw Sonic nearly losing.

"That Rocket Car is my kind of mean machine! Have to try that spring trick on Sonic myself!" the mad doctor admitted before taking out a notepad and writing down the idea. When he was done, he moved onto the _real_ main event. "Okay, go Sumo-Man!"

* * *

 **Back in the race…**

The racing trio was now speeding through the desert, picking up more speed. Right now, Deadpool was taking the lead, laughing all the way, and Sam was grumbling in irritation at being second place.

Deadpool kept laughing until a shadow loomed over the Dead-Buggy, prompting him to look up, and his eyes widened as he saw something huge and metallic falling from the sky, and mainly falling towards him.

Without taking his eyes off of the object, Deadpool put his hand on the radio and asked, "Weasel?"

"Yeah?" Weasel responded from the other side of the radio.

"You didn't happen to use adamantium while making this thing, did you?" Deadpool asked as the object got closer.

"No. Why?"

Sam picked up the speed when he saw a blue spec in the corner in his eye, which was getting closer, and he couldn't believe it.

"That can't be Sonic!" Sam shouted as the blue blur was picking up more speed when he suddenly heard an explosion in front of him, and he had time to see the Dead-Buggy spin in the air towards and above him.

The next thing that happened was that everything slowed down as the Dead-Buggy flew above the Rocket Car.

As the Dead-Buggy's windshield came into view, so did Deadpool, who stared at Sam with a glare in his mask even as he flew past him.

" _Smart move, Sam!_ " Deadpool shouted sarcastically in a slow-motion voice before the speed returned to normal, and the Dead-Buggy rolled across the desert floor as Sonic dodged the out of control vehicle, which came to a perfect halt on its wheels.

That was when Sam noticed the large cloud of dust forming in front of them.

The dust cleared to reveal a large silver robot that had a mohawk styled piece on its head, a pair of yellow eyes with red irises, giant legs supporting its weight, and a pair of massive hands.

Its name: E-45 Sumo-Man.

"You may not pass! Turn back!" Sumo-Man demanded as he put his hands out.

"A road block?!" Sonic shouted in disbelief as he kept running.

"Hey!" Sam shouted before pressing a button that was labled "D" which caused the Rocket Car's stabilizers to shift downwards, scraping the ground in an attempt to stop.

"Turn back or be destroyed!" Sumo-Man threatened.

The Rocket Car sped towards Sumo-Man before submerging into the ground underneath him, and the only thing the giant robot did was push his hand forward into the air.

"Take that!" Sumo-Man shouted, believing he landed a hit on his target.

Suddenly, the Rocket Car burst from the ground unscathed and kept speeding, while Sam looked back at the dumb robot with a smirk.

"Sucker!" Sam taunted before speeding off.

Sumo-Man looked in shock at his failed attack before turning his attention to Sonic, who picked up the sped as he ran towards the giant robot.

"Stop now!" Sumo-Man demanded as Sonic ran closer. "I order you to stop and reverse all force now!"

Sonic kept running towards Sumo-Man, who brought his giant metallic hand down on him, only for the blue hedgehog to simply go under him and run to the direction where Sam sped off.

"How could I have missed Sonic?!" Sumo-Man shouted in shock and dismay.

Meanwhile, in the damaged Dead-Buggy, Deadpool began pushing buttons randomly and stomping repeatedly on the pedal and brakes, but to no avail.

"Drat! Double drat! Triple drat! And infinite drats! Why does it always end with the crazy one being last in the race?!" Deadpool hissed as he continued to get the controls up.

"Wade, you okay?" Weasel asked through the radio.

"Oh, I just got a minor scratch on my ride… OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Deadpool shouted all of a sudden. "The wheel's stuck, the controls are down, and I still can't turn on some tunes!"

"Calm down!" Weasel assured him. "You see that button in the middle of the radio?"

Deadpool looked closely at the radio and saw a tiny red button in the center. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Press it."

Deadpool complied and pressed the button, which caused the steering wheel's handles to straighten out, the seat began to lean back all the way, and finally he ejected from the middle of the Dead-Buggy while grabbing onto the handles.

The new vehicle was a motorcycle with the red and black paintjob from the damaged Dead-Buggy, now having handle bars that were once the steering wheel of the car, two huge wheels on the front supported by long telescopic forks and back, the seat from the car was now positioned to look like the traditional motorcycle seat, and finally, a single blade was attached on each side of the bike. Unlike an actual mororcyle, this new vehicle still retained the gas pedal and brakes from the Dead-Buggy, the former of which Deadpool stomped on, finally getting back to the race.

"Introducing the Pool-Cycle!" Weasel introduced, sounding like an ad spokesperson. "Packed with limited turbo engines, mounted arsenal, and a cup holder and tray on the sides!"

Deadpool let out a whistle before cheering, "Now _this_ is a bike! Call the boys, bring the chicks, make some chimichangas! Party's on me tonight!"

Sumo-Man took notice of his final target and put his hands out even further.

"You! I command you to stop!" he demanded once more, but his efforts met with the same results, as Deadpool only drove under him.

"I thought sumos had skills!" Deadpool taunted. "But what the likes of you _don't_ have is a brain!"

With that, the merc took off laughing after Sonic and Sam, while Sumo-Man looked on in despair.

"I cannot believe I missed Deadpool as well!" he said in horror. "Dr. Eggman will punish me! I have got to punish myself first!"

The giant robot delivered a punch to himself so hard that it sent him flying through the sky, screaming all the way.

* * *

 **Back on the Egg Fort II…**

Bokkun began bawling like a baby at his humiliation at the hands of the smooching robot.

"That robot kissed me!" he whined as Decoe put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bokkun, it might have been a lot worse, you know?" Decoe asked with a smile in his eyes. "You could've been accidentally kissed by Dr. Eggman!"

"What a revolting thought!" Bocoe taunted as well.

"We blew it!" Eggman said in disappointment as he sat on his chair with his arms crossed.

"Well, good for me!" the kissing robot said. "I did _my_ job!"

"Kiss off, you clown!" Eggman spat in annoyance at the robot.

That was when Sumo-Man appeared from out of the sky, still screaming before he landed on the control room of the aircraft, bending it a bit forward in the water.

Everyone lay there, dazed at the unexpected, but Eggman lay there in annoyance, but the kissing robot was unfazed in the slightest.

"Are you alright?" the kissing robot asked in concern. "Let me kiss to make you better!"

The robot began kissing the mad doctor's face, much to his increasing annoyance.

* * *

 **Back in the race…**

Deadpool was able to catch up with Sonic and Sam, the latter of whom checked his watch.

"Wow! It's already lunchtime!" Sam exclaimed.

Just then, a compartment from the Rocket Car's dashboard opened, and a tray carrying a hamburger and a soda slid out, which Sam began to eat steadily as Sonic watched in confusion.

"Hey, you want a bite?" Sam asked as he held out his burger.

"No thanks!" Sonic denied before picking up the speed, leaving a trail of dust in his wake, only to feel his stomach grumble and put a hand to it. "Come to think of it, I _am_ pretty hungry!"

"Hey, Sonic!" Chris' voice shouted.

Sonic looked up and saw Tails descending towards him on the X Tornado, while Chris held out a box and opened it.

"Ella sent some ham sandwiches and milk for ya!" the boy shouted.

Sonic smiled and put his hands out in order to reach the box of snacks.

"Wow, thanks, Chris! That looks delic-"

 **VROOM!**

Sam suddenly sped past them, leaving a cloud of dust that covered them up, leaving them with shocked looks on their faces.

"My bad!" Sam taunted before speeding up.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Deadpool asked as he sped past the shocked group. "Got dirt in your eyes?"

The merc let out another laugh before speeding up his Pool-Cycle as Sonic quickly shook off the dust.

"I'll pass on the sandwich!" the blue hedgehog growled.

"Sorry, Sonic!" Chris apologized as the X Tornado returned to the sky. "See you in the finish line!"

As soon as the aircraft left, Sonic picked up the speed until he finally caught up with Sam and Deadpool, as Scarlet and her cameraman continued to observe the race.

"This road race is still up for grabs as our racers speed through the canyon!" Scarlet stated.

The racing trio have indeed reached the canyon, speeding off the cliff and carefully treading downhill until they reached the bottom.

They all managed to reach the turning point, which was a rocky column in the center and a dead end behind it, taking a sharp turn around the column, while Deadpool himself was able to time his steering before unsheathing his left blade and driving it to the ground, allowing him to turn his Pool-Cycle around the turning point safely before he retracted the blade.

* * *

 **At the finish line…**

The crowd filled the area with cheers, impressed by Deadpool's maneuverability; even Logan was impressed.

"Wish I could do that…" he said.

"Our racers have reached the halfway point and are now speeding back towards Station Square!" Scarlet announced as the screen displayed the racing trio going at the same speed. "Sonic, Deadpool and Sam Speed are still running neck and neck!"

The group looked on with concerned looks on their faces, uncertain of who will comeo ut as the winner.

As the camera crew were getting prepared to take pictures of the potential winners, Jerome checked his watch impatiently.

"What's taking the President so long?" he asked. "The race is going to finish soon!"

That was when his phone rang in his pocket and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, and as he listened to whoever he spoke to, he quickly had a look of surprise. "What?! But can't the President hold his security meeting later?! Alright, if it can't be changed…" he put his phone away, "…I'll fill in."

He began imagining himself having a paparazzi before him, taking interviews, and finally seeing himself as the new President, even taking his seat in his soon-to-be former office.

"It's just as well, I'm photogenic than the President anyway!" he said. "In fact, I'm more loveable than my boring boss too! I can use this race to launch my own campaign, then the world will call me Mr. President!"

He began to laugh triumphantly at his possible future, and then…

"What are you laughing at?"

He quickly snapped out of his imaginition land and saw Amy looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing!" he lied, quickly putting his hands behind his back and chuckling, while Amy just looked towards the camera with a shrug.

* * *

 **Back in the race…**

The racing trio make it back across the bridge, before returning to the streets to finish this race once and for all.

"Now the three challengers are racing into the city!" Scarlet stated. "And pulling out all the stops as they speed towards the stadium!"

* * *

 **At the finish line…**

The crowd began cheering even louder, fully anticipating which of the three racers will emerge victorious, holding up signs that cheered for Sonic, a few wore Deadpool themed masks and shouting the merc's name, and others cheered on for Sam.

The gang only continued to look in concern; even though the trio have made it back, they were eager to see which of the three would win.

* * *

 **Back at the race…**

The trio sped through the streets, hearts pounding as they tried to increase their own speed.

"Alright… it's rocket time!" Sam shouted as he pulled a lever, which caused the SSIII to spew its flames and increase the Rocket Car's speed.

"Look out! Sam Speed is pulling away!" Scarlet warned.

"Two can play at that game! Let's finish this!" Deadpool said as he pressed an orange button on the radio of the Pool-Cycle. " _Engage ludicrous speed!_ "

The engine suddenly picked up the same speed as the Rocket Car, leaving Sonic last.

"Oh, yeah?!" Sonic challenged before picking up the speed in his feet.

The blue hedgehog was able to catch up to Sam and Deadpool, all growling to get to the finish line.

" _My brains are going into my balls!_ " Deadpool whooped as he nearly leaned back from the speed he and his fellow competitors were going.

The finish line was just up ahead, and finally, the trio sped through the white line at the same time, and the crowd's cheers grew even louder and wilder.

"Well it looks like we have a tie!" Scarlet announced. "That was close!"

The racers slowed down and stared at the monitor.

"The judges will examine photos to see if they can determine a winner. The results will be posted on the stadium monitor!"

The photos began to slide forward, and showed Sonic leaping over the white line, holding his hands up victoriously, before noticing the camera and then jumping towards it, giving the "peace" sign before going out of frame and running next to the Rocket Car and the Pool-Cycle, which were just about to cross the finish line.

"Amazing!" Scarlet announced as the crowd cheered even more. "Sonic not only crossed the finish line first, but he went back for an encore! Sonic is the winner!"

The crowd cheered at the blue hedgehog, while Sam stared in surprise, and Deadpool only sat back in his Pool-Cycle with his hands behind his head.

"Congratulations!" Amy shouted before wrapping her arms around Sonic in a victory hug, much to the blue hedgehog's dismay.

"Uh, it's no big deal." he stammered.

"Oh, Sonic!" Lindsay congratulated, handing her bouquet to Sonic as Nelson clapped. "Well done!"

"Thanks a lot!" he said, flattered by the reward before turning to Sam, who had stepped out of the Rocket Car and shot him a thumbs up and a wink, and Sonic returned the gesture.

"Well, that was fun!" Deadpool admitted as he walked up. "Maybe playing dirty in a race doesn't always go as planned."

"Eh, at least it was fair at best." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Sorry you didn't win." Sam apologized.

"Ah, that's fine." Deadpool said with a throw of his hand. "You know, Sam, if you signed up to work with Vin Diesel, Paul would've been here to shake hands with us." he looked up to the sky and shouted, "Ya hear that, Paul?! This race was for you!"

The crowd cheered at the merc's respect for the fallen actor.

That was when Cujo ran at him and tackled him, licking at his mask excitedly.

"Okay, boy, easy!" Deadpool joked as he tried to pry his pet hyena off of him. "Just don't get too excited or I won't scratch your furry chucklenuts!"

"Good game, Wade!" Weasel congratulated.

"Badass!" Bob added.

"Hardcore, DP!" Dopinder cheered.

"You did it!" Vanessa said.

"I'll admit, _that_ was epic." Negasonic smirked.

"Good moves out there." Logan added.

"You may not have won, but at least you helped earn more respect." Colossus admitted.

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Twinkly!" Deadpool said, causing Colossus to sigh annoyingly at the nickname.

"Sonic!" Jerome said as he walked up to the hedgehog with an extended hand. "That was just great!"

Sonic only stared at him with a raised eyebrow, as a camera crew were ready to take their pictures.

"Sonic, shake my hand!" Jerome whispered. "Hurry up so they can take our picture together!"

He quickly extended his hand once more, but Sonic still looked at him, before Jerome's phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered. "Oh! Hi there, Vivian!" a look of horror suddenly overcame his face. "WHAT?! I'm under investigation for negotiating with Dr. Eggman?!" the paparazzi suddenly began taking their pictures, as the disgraced secretary began to whine. "There's no way I'll be President now!"

"Oh, what a baby!" Deadpool taunted as he and Sonic appeared in front of the screen and gave a shrug at the viewers.

* * *

 **A/N: Back from the dead once again! And right after _Deadpool 2_ had been released! My graduation means more time to catch up with my stories!**

 **Also, I hope you liked the introduction of Deadpool's new vehicle, the Dead-Buggy! It's actually based on the real Dead-Buggy from a Spider-Man/Deadpool crossover issue, in which Deadpool finds Spidey's old Spider-Mobile (Yes, it exists. Search it up.) and gives it a new paintjob. I decided to add a few changes to make it look more badass.**

 **As always, with summer vacation and preparations for college, I'll be looking forward to updating my stories quicker, so stay tuned as always!**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Trouble in Little Japan

Japan. One of the most famous places in the Asian continent. And another trip around the world for the gang, who were picking up their belongings and observing the view. Mr. Stewart came along to be the guide for the children, consisting of Cream and Cheese, Tails, Amy, Chris, Danny, and Frances.

Right now, the gang stood outside of a bus station as Chris observed the map, while Wade was spinning around with his arms out.

"Ah, Japan!" Wade sighed. "Home of anime, like the one we're crossing over right now, home of Godzilla, home of hot gender foreplay, home of he-!"

"Yeah, let's not get into that last part." Vanessa stopped him.

"That's why I'll never eat calamari." Negasonic quipped to both Colossus and Logan, who both rolled their eyes in response.

"Let's see." Chris said as he looked closely at the map. "It says the town is located deep in the mountain. I guess we'll have to transfer here. It should take another hour."

"What?!" Amy gawked in disbelief. "How far do we have to go?"

"It's not that far, Amy." Danny assured her. "Why not think of this as part of the adventure?"

"Camping's not my idea of an adventure." Amy said.

"Oh, we're gonna have lots of fun. I promise!" Frances assured her.

"Alright, if you say so." Amy gave in with a smile.

"I do!" Frances smiled back.

"Hey, Chris, so you know a good place to set up camp while we get there?" Tails asked.

"I hear there's a great place right up a river north from here." Chris said. "It's nice and peaceful when it's good for fishing too!"

"Hey, that sounds like a perfect spot!" Cream agreed. "And maybe you and I can go for a swim, Cheese! Sound fun?"

"Chao!" Cheese chirped happily.

"That's good, 'cause I just so happen to bring some explosives to blow the fishies out of the water!" Wade said ecstatically as he patted his duffel bag.

"Wade, you promised no weapons for this trip." Colossus reminded him.

"C'mon, big guy. You gotta have _some_ fun in your life." Wade said as he elbowed the chrome mutant on the side.

"The only fun _I'm_ having is standing by the river and taking in the view." Logan snarked.

"You can be such a party pooper, ya know that?" Wade fired back.

Mr. Stewart was looking at the bus sign next to a large map to search for their destination.

"Bus service to Hot Springs Village." he said as he observed the schedule before looking to his wrist communicator. "This is Stewart. Do you read me? Listen carefully. The bus to Hot Springs Village leaves every hour _on_ the hour from Bus Stop #3. Have you got that?"

As soon as he finished, he took out a yellow flag from his pack and waved it in the air, motioning for the children to come over.

"Alright, students, line up!" Mr. Stewart shouted. "The bus will be here any minute now!"

"Mr. Stewart sure is excited." Danny said.

"I'll say." Chris agreed.

"Hey, Frances." Tails said to the young girl next to him. "How come Mr. Stewart's coming? Wouldn't this trip be a lot more fun if it was just us kids?"

"Don't know." Frances said. "Maybe he wants to have some fun too!"

"Oh, I can say is this whole camping trip better be fun, or they're gonna hear it from me!" Amy said.

"Where's Sonic anyway?" Chris asked.

"Sonic's not much for camping." Tails said. "He says he's gonna explore the city. He's on his way there now!"

In another part of the city, Sonic sped by a bullet train as he made his way into the city of Japan.

* * *

 **Later…**

The gang got on the bus to their destination, as the kids enjoyed the view by the window.

"Look at that!" Cream said as she marveled the lush trees on the mountains.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped.

As they got near their destination, they could see Tanaka waiting by the bus stop with a smile.

As the vehicle came to a stop, the door opened as Chris was the first to step out.

"Mr. Tanaka, we're here!" he said as he gripped the straps of his backpack.

"I trust you with a safe trip." the butler said.

"Your homeland really is beautiful, Mr. Tanaka!" Chris complimented.

"Thank you, Master Chris." Tanaka replied. "I hope you and your friends will enjoy your stay here. It certainly was a wonderful place for a boy to grow up."

"I could see why!" Chris joked while the others got out of the bus as the vehicle left soon after.

"Where do we go from here, Mr. Tanaka?" Amy asked.

"Well, just follow me and I will take you." Tanaka instructed.

"Now, hold on just a minute there, sir!" Mr. Stewart shouted all of a sudden as he ran in front of Tanaka before reaching into his jacket. "Just let me get out my flag here." the moment he took out his flag, Mr. Stewart regained his composure as a smile formed.

"I will be your official guide!" he declared. "Step lively, kids!"

"Well, he's sure eager to be a leader for this trip." Logan snarked as he and the group followed their newly appointed guide.

"The only thing I'm eager about is getting this show on the road!" Wade piped up. "As long as there's no crime syndicates, _especially_ the Yakuza considering exactly where we are, nothing's gonna stop us!"

As they made their way to their camping site, Logan took a moment to look around, only doing a double take when he saw a man in a black coat observing them just a few feet away from the bus station.

Probably just some bum minding his own business, he assumed before keeping up the pace with the group.

As soon as they were gone, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Sir, we found them." he spoke silently.

"Excellent. Tell the others." a male voice spoke from the other side of the walkie-talkie in a thick Russian accent. "Remember, **he** wants the mutants _alive_. Eliminate anyone who interferes."

"Yes, sir." the man said before taking a phone out and contacting the rest of his comrades.

In a sense of irony, he was unaware that he too was being watched by two figures hiding behind the station.

"They're preparing an ambush." the young female figure said. "Shall we strike now?"

"No." the male figure declined. "Let them strike first, and then we do it. Clear?"

"Right." the female figure agreed. "Let's just hope they don't strike _too_ early."

* * *

 **Later…**

As the group made their way to their camping site, a few of them took a moment to appreciate the view.

"Look at the mountain!" Cream gasped.

"And all the nature around that!" Amy added.

"Nothing but blue skies, trees, grass." Chris said with a smile. "Sure is pretty, huh, Cream?"

"It's the most beautiful place we've ever seen!" Cream said. Isn't it, Cheese?"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped happily.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic leapt across the buildings in the city, performing a few big jumps before landing perfectly and continuing to make his way to town.

* * *

 **Later, with the gang…**

The group finally came to a stop by the river, having set up the main tent and two more tents to set up their "camping kitchen", which was made a whole lot faster with Colossus' strength. The rest of the gang settled down with their own activities; Chris and Danny went out hunting bugs in the woods with a pair of nets, Tails observed the most interesting forms of insect wildlife, and Cream, Cheese and Frances played in the river.

In the tent where the food was being prepared, Vanessa was busy setting a tortilla down on a table for the taco Wade requested, while Amy was observing the food.

"What's this smelly thing?" the pink hedgehog asked as she picked up a piece of peeled food from the table.

"An onion." Mr. Stewart answered. "Mr. Tanaka is fixing us some lunch!"

Tanaka himself was cutting up the rest of the onions to prepare his special lunch.

"You do that just like a real chef, Mr. Tanaka!" Mr. Stewart complimented.

"It takes great concentration!" the butler boasted as he continued to cut the onions, while Amy held out a huge bowl for Mr. Stewart.

"Would you like to help me mix the dressing for the salad, Mr. Stewart?" she asked.

"Uh, well… sure! Why not!" Mr. Stewart said as he took the bowl.

 _'This camping trip won't be so bad after all.'_ he thought. _'I have to keep an eye on Chris, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun.'_

"Here's the bowl to put the vegetables in, Mr. Tanaka!" Amy said as she set the bowl on the table.

"Perfect." Tanaka thanked her while peeling the rest of the food as Mr. Stewart looked on with a smile.

 _'I think I'm beginning to like this.'_

"Hey, where'd Wade and Logan go?" Amy asked. "I haven't seen them since we set up camp."

"Oh, Wade just went out to take a leak." Vanessa answered as she folded the taco. "I told him to hold in that lemonade before we got here."

"Your boyfriend's such a kid, y'know that?" Amy teased.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ah, that hits the spot!" Wade groaned contently as he squeezed out his lemonade on a tree.

It had been an _awfully_ long trip, he had to admit. "Good time before the guys set up the tents, too! I'm not wasting another half hour getting my limbs or balls tired."

"Is that why you brought me all the way out here, Wade?" Logan asked irritably with his arms crossed. "So Tin Man back there can do the heavy work himself than both of us helping out?"

"Come on, Logan." Wade said defensively as he continued to pee. "You know we're both getting old and tired for this crap. And by 'we', I mean 'you'. Definitely."

Logan only growled in annoyance before turning away, taking a deep breath, and exhaling heavily. Truth to be told, the scenery in this part of the woods was quite peaceful; the ambience was admittedly calming, aside from the sound of Wade still peeing for some strange reason, but other than that, it was all the peace he needed…

 ** _SNAP!_** went a twig from a nearby bush, prompting both mutants to tense as Wade finished squirting the last of his lemonade before looking over his shoulder.

"Guys…?"

He looked at the bushes where he heard the twig snap, but there was nothing there.

Shrugging, he went back into his business, but then he realized something.

"Dammit, I forgot the paper towels!" he complained. "Tissues, sure, but that's for M-rated purposes only."

Logan, on the other hand, slowly walked towars the tree where the sound went off, ignoring Wade's comments.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSHHHHHIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG_** was the sound his claws made as they slowly protrude from his knuckles, all while slowly making his way towards the tree. He could also pick up the smell of lead and the sound of something clicking from behind the tree, and Wade's humming only made the tension grow.

The moment he made it to the tree, it happened.

 ** _CRACK! SKINT!_**

Wade perked his head up as he finished cleaning himself up before whipping his head around to see Logan with his fist against the tree.

"Well, damn! Is my singing that annoying?" Wade asked in surprise. "Y'know, deforestation ain't gonna help if you won't ask!"

 ** _SKINT!_**

Logan pulled his claws out of the tree trunk, leaving three punctures in its surface before he held them up, seeing some dark red substance on all three of his claws, and Wade took notice of it.

"Please tell me that's tree sap."

That was when they both heard weak groaning from behind the tree followed by a **_SLUMP_** , bringing their attention to the source.

It was a man, a sharply-dressed Japanese one at that, with three puncture wounds on the side of his head from where Logan had hit the tree with his claws. And in his now motionless hand was a 9mm pistol with a silencer at the muzzle.

"Damn!" Wade cursed in surprise. "I think you interrupted his target practice for a safari out here."

Then there was a multitude of bushes rustling and more guns clicking as both mutants looked around.

There were about fifteen sharply dressed men of Japanese descent pointing their guns ranging from pistols to rifles at the two, all of them tipped with silencers, probably as a way to keep the rest of the group from being alarmed. Quite a few of them also brought katanas, which Wade couldn't keep his eyesoff of before remembering their current situation.

"Yakuza…" Wade growled as his blades protruded from his knuckles, with Logan doing the same with his claws, before they got into a battle stance while back-to-back. "Just had to leave a cloud of foreshadowing at the bus stop!"

"Shut up and get ready!" Logan growled as he prepared for any move the Yakuza would make. "Alright, boys, what's your game?"

"Our employer wanted us to bring you and your friends back alive, but he didn't say anything about your _human_ friends." one of the Yakuza spoke up while keeping his gun aimed at the two.

It took a moment for Deadpool to put the pieces together as he only knew one person who showed little regard for human life.

"Stryker."

This only prompted the Yakuza to laugh, much to the two mutants' confusion.

"Not even close." the leader chuckled. "Get them!"

At that, the Yakuza fired their guns at the mutants, while the few that carried their katanas ran at them while shouting.

Deadpool and Logan deflected a few bullets with their blades and claws respectively, letting their healing factors patch their wounds. The moment they saw the katana-wielding Yakuza charging at them, they quickly changed their tactics by blocking them with their own weapons.

Logan quickly countered two katana-wielding Yakuza before slashing them across the face and gut with his claws before leaping at another armed mook and rapidly tore at his body with his claws.

With Deadpool, the merc blocked a few swipes from another mook's dual katanas, which gave him an idea.

Slamming his foot on the mook's knee, creating an audible **_CRACK_** , and causing the man to scream in pain and clutch his wound, which was the very last thing he did before Deadpool grabbed his left arm in which he was holding his katana and then bringing it down into his chest, followed by the other sword being driven up his chin and out the top of his head.

Removing the blood-soaked katanas from the mook's corpse, letting it fall to the ground, he hears another mook charging at him with daggers at the ready. Spinning his new blades in the air, he drove the swords through the mook's torso, lifting him into the air as he gagged and coughed out blood, before driving them out through the sides, letting the upper half of the corpse hit a tree and the lower half hit the ground.

"Back in the old hand-held experience!" Deadpool boasted as he got into a stance with his new katanas. "And not in _that_ experience that I'd describe!"

Logan continued swiping his claws at three gun wielding-mooks, severing the first one's left arm and driving his claws into his head, slashing the other mook across the neck, and dashing towards the third one, ignoring the bullets tearing through his torso as the mook leaning against the tree screamed before Logan leapt at him and drove both claws through his torso and out the other end of the tree, panting heavily all the while like a rabid animal.

Meanwhile, Deadpool spun his new katanas in a propeller-like fashion to deflect a wave of oncoming bullets from five more gun-wielding mooks that surrounded him from each side.

Then, as if time came to a complete halt, Deadpool looked at the reflection of one of his katanas to see one of the mooks about to fire his pistol. Whipping around as the shot was fired, he swung the sword at the bullet, cutting it into two halves which hit two mooks behind him in the head.

The mook that gave the shot opened fire again, only for Deadpool to deflect the bullets back at their master, sending him to the ground, before the merc ran at the two remaining mooks while spinning his katanas to deflect the shots.

It was time for Deadpool to give the final blow.

Leaping into the air, he spun around before swinging his swords at the mooks, slicing their heads clean off as he perked his head up with a satisfied smirk under his mask.

"Been a long time since I've done that." he remarked.

Logan retracted his claws before walking up to Deadpool, letting their healing factors work their magic.

"I don't know how to say it, but you were good back there." Logan admitted.

"Yeah, you're right. I get half a scene where I feel like my old, cancer-free, badass self, while you get a short scene gutting people randomly." Deadpool snarked.

Logan was about to say something in regards to that comment, when he noticed something.

"Hey, weren't there fifteen of these guys?"

Deadpool's eyes widened before he and Logan looked around for the remaining Yakuza member, and then the sound of a gun clicking behind them brought their attention.

Slowly turning around, they saw the mook shakily pointing his pistol at the two, as if it would do him any good at all.

"Bub, take whatever honor or dignity you have and get the hell out of here and back to your boss." Logan threatened as he waved his clawed fist and crooked his finger as to if dare the mook to attack.

"Yeah, unless you want me to go Uma Thurman on your ass. Literally." Deadpool added as he raised one of his new katanas at the mook.

The mook stood unresponsive, only aiming his gun at the two with shaking hands.

After a few moments of tension, the mook dropped the gun and fled to the deepest parts of the forest.

"Were you seriously gonna do _that_ to him?" Logan asked with a slight tone of surprise.

"I wanted to, but I guess I'll be saving that when me and Vanessa have another night to ourselves." Deadpool quipped.

Logan only groaned in response before saying, "Let's just get outta here. We gotta get back to the others."

With that, the two left, with Deadpool swinging his new pair of katanas in the air.

Unbeknownst to them, the two figures from the bus station watched from a fair distance.

"They held their own well." the male figure said quietly. "We must follow them, make sure _he_ doesn't get to them first."

"What should we do if we find them?" the female figure asked.

"Like I told you, we wait for the enemy to strike at them, then _we_ strike."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The mook ran as fast as he could through the woods, knocking aside any shrubbery that stood in his way.

This was not part of the plan! They did not expect two powerful mutants that could heal at an accelerating rate to outnumber them that easily. The boss mustn't know about this, and he had seen several of his reactions to failure, and how many of his comrades faced their punishment.

There was only one thing left to do.

Reaching into his scabbard, he took out his katana and took a moment to look at it before positioning it right at his stomach.

This was known as seppuku, a Japanese suicidal act which is said to restore honor through death by disembowelment.

With shaking hands, the mook raised his katana a few inches away from his stomach, closing his eyes as he decided not to delay the inevitable, even adjusting his tie that seemed to move out of place.

Except it didn't feel like his silky tie at all.

"ACK!"

The mook was suddenly pinned to the tree by a long, silver, snake-like appendage that slowly tightened its grip around his neck from behind like a serpent squeezing the life out of its prey.

He had already guessed who it was, but before he could even look back-

 ** _SNAP!_** was the sound of crunching bone as the mook fell limp, and right before his life faded, he could see a silhouette of a large figure that spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"You are forgiven."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Wade and Logan got back to the campsite, where they saw the rest of the group gathered, noticebly a saddened Cream.

"Guys! You're back!" Danny exclaimed before he saw the katanas in Deadpool's hands. "Where'd you get the swords?"

"Oh, we ran into a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle." Wade replied.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Cheese got swept away by a current in the river, now we gotta find him!" Tails explained.

"Dammit, does this mean we gotta walk again?" Wade groaned.

"You sure as hell are not getting away with not helping us set up our camp, you lazy red bum." Negasonic said.

"Says the texting goth chicken noodle." Wade taunted back, prompting a giggle from Cujo.

"Wade, please." Colossus spoke up. "We go find Cheese, bring him back, and we can have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Plead with me all you want, but there's no way I'm spending another hour getting aching legs and-"

"I'll make you my special taco-changa." Vanessa spoke up.

"Taco-what now?"

 _That_ got his attention real quick.

"Tanaka told me if I mixed two of your favorite foods together, you'll never have to pick which one to eat." Vanessa explained.

"…Alright, where to?" Deadpool asked with a look of determination on his mask, while Vanessa winked at the others in success.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in another part of the forest, Dr. Eggman, wearing an explorer outfit, shoved aside some tall grass, growling in annoyance as he made his way through, with Decoe and Bocoe, wearing the same thing, walking behind him with tired looks on their faces.

"My feet are killing me!" Bocoe complained.

Fed up, Eggman threw his hat to the ground, which bounced directly at Decoe's face, sending the yellow robot tumbling backwards onto Bocoe.

"I can't take it anymore! It must be 120 degrees out here!" Eggman shouted in anger.

"Actually, doctor," Decoe said, holding up a golden thermometer, "it is exactly 95 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Mine says 35 degrees Celsius, which is really the same as 95 degrees Fahrenheit." Bocoe added, holding up a silver thermometer of his own. "Either way, we are talking _hot stuff_!"

"Be quiet!" Eggman shouted. "I didn't ask you for a weather report! Decoe, my chair! Bocoe, my fan!"

The golden robot henchman set up a folding chair, signalling Eggman to sit on it.

"Alrighty, there we go!" Decoe said before running off in a flash and coming back a moment later with a cloth to wipe the sweat off of Eggman's face, while Bocoe brought the fan with and started waving it in Eggman's face.

"Nice and cool!" Bocoe said.

"Pretty please, Doctor? Can't we have our vacation back at the Egg Fort where it is nice and cool?" Decoe pleaded.

"No." Eggman bluntly answered. "The theme of this vacation is roughing it, and like it or not, that's what were going to do!"

"Oh, well." Bocoe said dejectedly. "At least mosquitoes don't like robots. I just hope you brought enough calamine lotion."

"QUIET!" Eggman shouted, causing both robots to jump back in surprise.

Bocoe hit the ground on his back hard, when he heard a familiar childish laugh in the air. Opening his eyes and facing the air, he saw Bokkun, holding a yellow flower and having a dragonfly on his head, making his descent towards the trio.

"Hi!" the messenger robot greeted as he floated in front of Eggman.

"What are you doing here?" Eggman asked. "I gave strict orders not to be disturbed!"

Bokkun giggled. "I know, I know! But I thought you should know about this!"

Pointing to the small stream under a log behind him, they could here a multitude of voices calling for Cheese.

They knew exactly what this meant.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The group, sans Amy and Tanaka, stood by a rocky cliff, calling out for Cheese in the distance; Cujo let out a loud moo to get a response.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work." Deadpool said.

On the grassy cliff across the river, Eggman and his robot henchmen stood below the grass with shrubs tied to the sides of their heads.

"What are those clowns doing here?!" the mad doctor gawked.

"This sure is a coincidence." Decoe remarked.

"Perhaps they are looking for a Chaos Emerald!" Bocoe wondered.

"Well, so am I!" Eggman shouted as he perched up, only for his robot henchmen to pull him back down.

"Get down! They'll see us!" Decoe hissed.

"In order to observe, we must remain incognito!" Bocoe added as Eggman let out a growl before he moved his face out of the grassy floor.

"Oh, I'll remain incognito, alright!" he growled. "As incognito as a snake in the grass!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The search for Cheese continued, as the gang screamed out the Chao's name, hoping to get a response, but no such luck.

Cujo sniffed the ground to get the Chao's scent, Wade peeked behind several bushes, and Logan used his claws to get up a tall tree to put his heightened sense of smell to use as he searched high, but still nothing. Even Colossus, Negasonic and Vanessa had no such luck yet.

Unbeknownst to them, Eggman and his robot henchmen stood below the grass a good distance away from them.

Unfortunately, the mad doctor was too focused on getting that Emerald before them that he failed to notice a small swarm of mosquitoes above him, one of which landed in the back of his bald head.

"OW!" Eggman shouted as he felt a tiny sting on his head before smacking it with his hand and squashing the mosquito under it. "That pesky mosquito just stuck its stinger into my soggy wet noodle!"

"It is not like we did not warn him." Decoe said to Bocoe.

"Alright, you lazy leeches!" Eggman suddenly got up in front of them. "I want every mosquito here insecticided!"

"Couldn't we just use bug spray?" Bocoe asked.

"Oh!" Decoe yelped, causing Eggman to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Behind you!"

Heeding the yellow robot's warning, Eggman looked behind him and saw a giant moth heading straight for him.

Screaming in terror as the insect landed on his face, the mad doctor flung wildly in an effort to get it off as it sprayed something on him, as Decoe and Bocoe watch in horror.

Eventually, the moth flew away, and Eggman turned around to face his henchmen, revealing a set of swollen bumps on his head and nose.

That was when he felt the painful stinging sensation, and he began to scream loudly.

* * *

 **Later…**

Decoe and Bocoe applied the ointment on Eggman's head and nose as the mad doctor lay on the ground.

"That cursed insect!" Eggman grumbled.

Chris turned around, having heard him. "Hey, was that a voice coming from over there?" he wondered.

"Was it Cheese?" Frances asked.

"Nuh-uh." Chris answered. "It sounded like a man."

"Maybe someone else is camping." Mr. Stewart said.

"Maybe." Chris agreed before they went back to their search for Cheese.

"I sure hope so." Logan said with a smirk, knowing, thanks to his heightened sense of hearing, that it was Eggman following them, but decided to keep quiet so he could hear the bumbling doctor get into more misfortunes as he followed the group.

The other mutants, meanwhile, were in another part of the forest close by, but they still had no luck in finding the Chao.

"See, Deadpoop?" Negasonic said to Deadpool, who looked surprised at the new nickname. "This is what happens when you take a shift before you even do your job!"

"You expect me to pollute the river with my piss or shit?" Deadpool asked as he leaned against a tree with a hand. "That's another reason why bears do it in the woods!"

"Uh, what about snakes?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"How the hell should I know?" Deadpool remarked. "Also, why do you ask?"

"Because you're stepping on one right now!" Vanessa shouted as she pointed down.

With a look of surprise, Deadpool looked down to see a long, silver whip-like appendage underneath his foot.

"Gah! Damn snakes!" Deadpool cursed as he jumped back.

"You afraid of snakes?" Negasonic asked.

"A little." the merc replied with a cheerful tone.

"…You are too much." Negasonic responded.

Deadpool clicked his tongue before taking note of the appendage.

"Hey, snakes have scales, right?" he asked.

"Uh, they all do. Why?" Negasonic asked.

"Because I don't see any on this one." he said.

Confused and surprised at what he meant, the mutants took a closer look at the appendage. It had a smooth, yet strangely segmented surface which reflected the sunlight.

Deadpool put a finger on it and slid it all the way to the bottom of the appendage, and he could hear a slight scraping noise, which caused him to retract his finger in surprise.

"Jesus!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Damn thing feels and sounds like metal!" Deadpool said.

"Whatever it is, we should keep away from it." Colossus suggested.

"Or maybe we should see if this thing bleeds." Deadpool said as he grabbed his knife from his sheath on his left ankle before putting his hand on the appendage to prevent it from escaping.

"Wade, that is _not_ a good idea!" Colossus tried to stop him.

"Please. I have a healing factor in case this thing's poisonous, and you look like you could give that thing a dentist if it gets you." Deadpool dismissed as he slowly raised his knife. "Besides, what could be worse than a poisonous, slimy little-"

Then he felt something wrap around his wrist tightly. Wade tensed up as he saw another appendage gripping his wrist.

"…snake." he finished with a high-pitched voice. "That your kid or something?"

The second appendage lifted him off the ground as the merc screamed all the way up the tree, which caught everyone's attention.

"Wade?!" Chris shouted as he caught up with the mutants.

"Mr. Wilson?!" Mr. Stewart shouted as well.

All they heard were grunts and sounds of pain coming from above the trees as they searched frantically for the merc.

And then Deadpool dropped to the ground hard behind them, catching their attention.

"Wade, are you alright?" Vanessa asked as she and Negasonic helped him up.

"That was definitely _not_ a snake." Deadpool said in a dazed tone.

"What the hell was that?" Logan growled as he popped his claws out.

 **THUMP!**

Suddenly, something landed in front of them from above the trees, which caused the ground to shake a bit as the group finally saw the assailant.

The figure rose up, revealing a slightly wrinkle-skinned man with an Omega tattoo on his forehead clad in red armor with red gloves and silver boots. From under his wrists were the long, silver appendages that attacked Deadpool just a moment ago.

" _Здравствуйте_ , Weapon XI." the thick-accented man said to Deadpool, moving his long blonde hair out of his eyes as he finally stood up. "Do forgive my way of greeting."

"Hey, look, Colossus!" Deadpool snarked as he took notice of the man's accent. "We found your blood brother!"

Colossus groaned, knowing this was not a good time for jokes.

"I can assure you we are not related." the man said as he slowly approached the group. "I am Arkady Rossovich, but you can call me Omega Red."

"Omega, huh?" Logan smirked. "Whatever happened to alpha?"

This only brought Omega's attention as he answered, "Ah, Weapon X. It's been years since we last worked together, hasn't it?"

 _That_ got everyone's full attention, especially Logan's, who went calm as soon as Omega mentioned them "working".

"The hell are you talking about?" Logan asked. "I don't even remember working with you."

That only got the Russian mutant to chuckle in amusement at Logan's lack of knowledge of him.

"Of course, adamantium bullet to the skull. I understand." Omega said with mock acknowledgement. "Allow me to explain: during the years you and Creed served your time in the cage after your… misbehavior in Vietnam, Stryker recruited me into his very own Team X before he found you two. Back then it was just you, Creed, Wraith, Bradley, Dukes, and me."

The whole gang was shocked at this knowledge, mainly the fact a mutant as evil as Omega would be recruited into the original Team X.

"We made a good team at first for a good thirty years in our young lives, until Stryker ordered me to go into… early retirement." Omega continued. "And so, he decided to go for a perfect candidate as my replacement."

"Yep. That's me!" Deadpool piped up.

"I knew why he chose you, Wilson." Omega said. "The agility, the speed, the very few things I could've accomplished as a soldier. I was just lucky I didn't have to hear your consistent prattling."

"Aw, you're making me even redder!" Deadpool said in mock flattery.

"But when I heard the team broke up after your little argument in Lagos, I was more than a little disappointed." Omega said. "And I never got the chance to say goodbye first." then his voice shifted to a much darker tone. "Until now."

"Oh, I couldn't care less, ponytail." Deadpool snarked.

Rossovich then grinned, saying to the mutants, "Luckily for you, my boss wanted me to bring you to him. But he never told me if he wanted you alive or dead. Maybe both."

"Can you just tell us who it is? Stryker again? Chance White?" Deadpool demanded, but that only made Omega grin even more.

"So you choose to meet him alive, then, yes?" he asked as his tentacles slowly protruded even more from under his wrists. "Very well."

Omega charged toward the group, swinging his tentacles and shattering a tree behind them as they narrowly avoided his attacks. Omega swung again, Logan sliding under his legs and raising his claws behind him before rapidly ramming his claws into his back, making Omega scream at the painful sensation.

Logan slowed down to see something even shocking; the wounds on Omega's back began sealing as he looked back with a smirk.

"Wilson is not the only one you donated your DNA to." Omega said in a sinister tone before wrapping his tentacles around Logan's neck and waist and then swinging him far away.

" ** _RARGH!_** " Logan went as he smacked hard against a tree.

"Logan!" Chris said as he ran to help him, before Logan raised his hand.

"Get back!" he ordered. "Get to someplace safe!"

"NTW! Up high!" Deadpool shouted as he crouched and formed his hands into a cup, motioning for Negasonic to come over.

Negasonic nodded before sprinting past Omega, dodging his tentacles as he swung them madly before the teen jumped into Deadpool's hands, giving her a boost that launched her onto a branch at the tree behind them.

Her fiery aura forming, Negasonic jumped off the branch towards Omega, who immediately saw the attack before swinging his tentacles again at her legs before slamming her to the ground, creating only a small explosion that knocked only a few trees over.

"Negasonic!" Colossus shouted as he saw his protégé fall unconscious.

Turning his attention to Omega with anger on his face, Colossus charged at him when Omega swung his tentacles at the chrome mutant, only for Colossus to grab them in time to lift Omega off the ground and throw him a few feet away.

However, Omega's tentacles wrapped around a tree, and Omega swung around it before flying straight into Colossus with a mighty kick to the chest.

Despite not having an adamantium skeleton, Omega's blow was strong enough to send Colossus to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Colossus quickly recovered before grabbing a hollow log and hurled it at Omega, who quickly caught it with his tentacles and tossed it back at the chrome mutant, who also caught it and decided to do the smart thing: throwing a mighty swing at Omega with the log that sent him flying into a tree.

Colossus walked up to Omega, who smirked and shot his tentacles up, which lifted him up into the trees before Colossus could get to him.

The chrome mutant held his guard up as he looked everywhere above the trees, waiting for Omega to strike somewhere.

That was when Rossovich's tentacles went around his neck as he kicked Colossus in the back, sending him falling forward to the ground as Omega began constricting him. Adding to the constriction were electric volts that passed through the tentacles and began to shock Colossus endlessly.

"Such might you hold against even the lesser opponents, I'll admit." Omega said as he continued to strangle his fellow Russian combatant. "Pity my employer did not have a place for you in his ranks."

His constriction and electrocution was interrupted when Cujo jumped behind Omega and began biting and clawing at him, which caused him to retract his tentacles and allowed Colossus to gasp for air.

"Atta boy, Cujo!" Deadpool cheered his hyena sidekick on as Cujo continued to maul Omega by the neck like any predatory animal would do. "Bite him like he's about to swallow your meat chunks!"

Like a wrestler outmaneuvering his opponent from a hold, Omega grabbed Cujo by his furry back before throwing him into a tree.

As he felt the bloody bite marks on his neck, which slowly began to seal, Omega glared at Cujo, who growled in fury as the hyena ran towards him again. Omega grinned as this happened, striding to the side as Cujo jumped at him, kicking the hyena in the stomach and slamming him to the ground.

Deadpool gasped loudly as his hyena sidekick was left whimpering in pain before turning to Omega with a scowl. "You screwed up big time, you animal-hating tentacle fetischist! Ness, give it to him!"

Copycat slid onto her knees, kicking Omega's foot from under him as he landed on his back. They both got to their feet, Copycat swiping a combat knife Deadpool gave to her as Omega dodged, before Vanessa jumped up and kicked him in the stomach.

" ** _Gggrraagghh!_** " Omega groaned as he swished his tentacle down, Vanessa swiping past it before swinging a combat knife Deadpool gave her, slashing Omega across the face. "AGH! Little _сука_!"

Omega saw this, quickly swishing his fist back and knocking Vanessa backwards.

Deadpool let out another loud gasp at seeing his girlfriend struck down before scowling at Omega. "No respect for animals, no respect for women, no respect for nature, you sure as hell ain't getting any respect from me!"

Deadpool popped his blades out of his wrists before rushing towards Omega with quick swings. Omega effortlessly dodged the blades with a few strides and blocked them with his tentacles.

Deadpool made a few slashes at the tentacles, which wrapped around his blades as the merc tried to slice them off, but was surprised when his weapons couldn't cut through, doing nothing except stretching the loop.

"Pure carbonadium." Omega said as his tentacles tightened their hold on Deadpool's blades. "Not as durable as your precious adamantium, but strong enough to counter, and much _easier_ to find. Too bad we did not give any carbonadium bullets to our Yakuza friends."

"Carbonadium? Is someone trying to rip off adamantium, or are they too broke to make some decent source material?" Deadpool asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Omega taunted.

"Uh, that's exactly why I ASKED!" Deadpool shouted as Omega's tentacles threw him into the air before slamming him to the ground.

Deadpool swung his left blade, but his fist was caught by one of Omega's tentacles before the other rammed through his stomach and poked out of his back, making the merc scream in pain.

As Omega retracted the tentacle, Deadpool looked down at his wound, and to his shock, it was healing slower than usual, followed by a painful sensation flowing through his torso.

"Did I mention carbonadium was also radioactive?" Omega asked as his tentacles wrapped around Deadpool's arms and legs before hoisting him into the air. "Enough games. This ends now."

"I've… seen enough… hentai to know… where _this_ is going!" Deadpool panted as Omega's tentacles lifted him into the air.

Omega gave a look of disgust as he spoke, "Joke all you want, Wilson. It will be your last time."

As soon as he finished, the tentacles began to bend Deadpool backwards.

"Let us see if adamantium bones can be broken with enough pressure." Omega taunted as his tentacles continued to bend Deadpool.

The group could do nothing but watch in horror as Omega continued his torture with a pleased grin on his face.

Which then turned into a frown as he felt a light pain in his stomach and his back.

Looking down, he saw a metallic arrow that went from his stomach and poked out of his back. Then he felt another projectile hit him in the arm, which caused his tentacles to drop Deadpool hard on the ground.

Omega fiercely ripped the arrow out of his stomach before snapping it in two and then turning to the source of the arrow.

Standing on a rock was a black-haired man of Japanese descent wearing a black suit holding a bow from which the arrow was shot.

"As I live and breathe. Kenuichio Harada." Omega greeted the newcomer. "Yashida had to be a fool to send his lapdog to interfere."

"Enough with your games, Rossovich." the man named Harada shot back. "Tell Essex his business does not lie with these people."

Rossovich chuckled. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. All my master wants is a word with these perfect specimens. After all, Wilson is the one carrying out his mission."

"What mission?" Deadpool growled as he clutched his wound.

"He is no one's pawn." Harada shot back. "If you want to keep your head or organs intact, then you may turn around and leave with no dishonor."

"On the contrary, it should be you with your head or organs intact." Omega fired back. "Essex _did_ want to send some sort of message to your master."

Harada glared in response. "Then you chose your fate-"

He was interrupted as Omega lashed another tentacle at him, which the warrior dodged with a somersault as he shot another arrow at Omega's hand, incapacitating him long enough for Harada to run at him with his katana, swinging it at his side and ramming it through his back.

Omega screamed in pain and fury before delivering a vicious elbow to Harada's stomach and backhanding him before lifting him into the air by his neck, when he heard the sound of a sword unsheathing.

With no time to react, he felt another blade pierce his leg, causing him to drop Harada so he could heal.

Turning around to see his new assailant, he saw it was a red dye-haired girl also of Japanese descent wearing punk-styled clothes holding the sword that stabbed his leg just a moment ago.

Then he laughed. "I knew your escort wouldn't go anywhere without you, Yukio."

"It's best you heed Harada's warning." Yukio said with the same tone Harada used to threaten Omega. "Leave if you value your life."

"I will leave once I have what I came for." Omega fired back as he swung his tentacles at the katana wielding girl, who dodged and blocked each of the attacks with her weapon.

Negasonic, amongst the others who witnessed this battle, let out an impressed whistle, which brought everyone's attention to her.

"What, you're not gonna cheer them on?" she asked.

Harada ran back into battle and shot another arrow into Omega's back before swiping his katana across the Russian mutant's side, leaving him open for another swipe from Yukio's katana.

Rossovich, using whatever energy he has left to keep himself on his feet, swung his tentacles at the two warriors, only for Colossus to run in and grab them with both hands effortlessly. When he realized what he was going to do, Omega's grin dropped as he said, " _дерьмо_."

"AAARRGGHHH!" Colossus groaned as he spun in a circle, swinging Omega into a row of trees with a loud **CRASH!** , creating a domino effect in his wake until he hit a rock.

As Omega crawled to his feet, Colossus suddenly tackled him again, pinning him onto his back as he swung a steel fist into his face. **BASH! CRACK!**

Colossus panted heavily as he crawled off of Omega's body, his head having left a miniature crater in the ground due to the impact of the blow.

As he walked away, he could hear a faint squeal coming from Omega's broken body.

Whipping around almost instantly, he ran back to Rossovich's body before picking him up by the tentacles, swinging him around once more before letting go of the tentacles, sending Omega flying far through the air until he landed at the very place Deadpool and Logan killed the Yakuza, which were still lying on the ground rotting away.

Meanwhile, everybody regrouped, checking if the other was unharmed before they got acquainted with the newcomers.

"Don't fear." Harada said to Wade. "Your healing will wipe out the effects of the carbonadium."

"Never mind that." Deadpool said as his wound finally sealed. "What I want to know is how you know Hentai-Man so well."

"You're disgusting." Negasonic commented.

"I aim to please."

"Rossovich is an enforcer for Nathaniel Essex, the CEO of Essex Corp." Harada explained. "To others he's associated with, he's known as Mister Sinister."

"We've been sent by our employer to interfere with his plans." Yukio added.

"Okay, hate to interrupt, but who's Mister Sinister really?" Deadpool asked. "Aside from the obvious naming. Do you know hard it is for bad guys to find an appropriate name these days?"

"We will explain later." Harada answered. "For now, we must focus on finding your friend."

Logan suddenly sniffed the air, and caught a familiar scent. "Guys, I'm picking up something. Follow me."

They come to a stop at a small tunnel that crosses paths with the river. "What if Cheese is inside that tunnel?" Cream asked, growing more worried.

"I'll look." Mr. Stewart bent down to catch a glimpse inside before shrugging. "I'm afraid I can't fit."

"Well, lucky for you, I brought some C4 explosives in case-" Wade reached for his back when he felt nothing but thin air. "D'oh! I left my duffel bag at the camp!"

"Wade, we know explosives are not a good idea." Colossus reprimanded him.

"Then how's your shiny metal ass gonna fit in there without 'em?" Wade fired back.

"I'll bet we could all fit no problem." Chris suggested, "You wait here while we check it out."

"Alright," Mr. Stewart moves out of their way. "Promise you'll be careful."

"Okay," Chris bends down and crawls, Mr. Stewart looking worried. If something happened to his students, he'd never live it down. Then again, he wasn't an actual teacher with a degree. Chris and the other kids step carefully inside, as the size was just enough to step in slowly.

"Just make sure you don't lose your way," Mr. Stewart states.

"We won't." Frances calls out.

Mr. Stewart smiles sheepishly before checking the tracker on his watch. Chris is wearing the tracker on his pants, but he doesn't notice. "Hey, they're coming in loud and clear!"

"Ahem!"

Mr. Stewart looked back to see Wade looking at him with a raised eyebrow, prompting him to turn off the device.

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

Sonic approached a food stand and sees batter being filled into little spoons. "Hey," He looks at the prep in awe as it's made into little shapes. "Wow!"

Someone hears him, tilting her head to see him. "Sonic!" He turns around to see the woman holding out a tray. "Try a pastry!" She bends down to him.

"Thanks," He takes one and eats it, someone filming him.

"You like it?"

"It's good." He gives her a thumbs up, the tourists and citizens clapping.

"Please, take this to your friends." She holds out a bag. "They're so brave, and I want them to have them!"

"Will do," He takes it from her, "They'd love these! Then again, Wade's a chimichanga person, but who'd love an empty stomach?"

* * *

 **Back with the children…**

The kids walked through the tunnel until they reached the exit.

"Guess this is the end of the tunnel. I wonder what's out here." Chris states as they step out into the end of the path, gasping.

"What?" Frances wonders before the others gasp in shock.

"Is… this real?" Chris asks in disbelief. "It can't be!"

In front of them was a garden, filled with Chao! They all seem at peace as they enjoy the water and fresh air.

"Hey, they all look just like Cheese." Chris notices, which probably meant it would be much harder to find him. Then again, Cheese would always wear a bowtie, so this wouldn't be a problem at all.

"I can't believe it!" Tails exclaimed in awe, "It's a Chao colony!" He laughed as he and a worried Cream go to explore.

"Ah, they're all so cute!" Frances bends down to two of them.

"Hey, look Chris, they really like us!" Danny notes as the Chao look like they want to play.

"Yeah, I guess they can sense that we're friendly." Chris comments as one is pulling at Tails' fur.

"Hey, this one wants to go for a swim!" Tails points out.

"Cheese!" Cream calls out as one of them flies up to her. "Is that you? I guess not." She sees another one. "Oh, Cheese! Sorry."

"Chao!" she heard a familiar voice and looked to see Cheese swimming in the water. And she knew it was him when she saw the red bow around his neck.

"There you are! Cheese!" They happily reunited as she pulled him out of the water. "Oh Cheese, you're okay!"

"Chao chao!"

"She's so happy." Frances said as they looked on happily. "Come on out of that water, Cream. You're getting your feet all soggy."

"I don't mind. All that matters is Cheese is okay." the young rabbit girl remarked as she walked up to them.

"She sure is. Are you happy?" Chris asked and she nodded.

"Looks like Cheese made some friends." Tails points out as some Chao are around him. Cheese says let out his usual chirp and the other Chao react in joy.

"What's up?" Chris wonders.

"They're all excited about something," Tails says.

"I bet they're just happy that Cheese found his friends again, that's all." Chris guessed.

"I think you're right." Frances agreed.

"It really is pretty here, don't you think?"

"Sure is." Frances replied. "Let's look around!"

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

"There he is!"

"Up there on the roof!"

Sonic chuckles as he stands on top of a building, smirking proudly.

"Hi Sonic!"

"Hey!" He waves to them and one girl takes a picture. "Hiya girls!" He jumps away, disappearing.

"Oh, now I won't have a picture."

* * *

 **Back at the Chao Garden…**

"Come on, throw the ball, Danny," Chris encourages and Danny does so, one of the Chao catching it.

"Hey, nice catch!" Cream comments, Sophia clapping as Cheese cheers in delight.

"Ah, these look great," Chris and Frances pick fruit for the Chao to eat. "Here."

"Here you go," They hold out what look to be small peaches to the Chao, who eat them whole. "Look how they gobble them up!"

"Hey Tails, do the Chao on your planet have little colonies like this too?" Chris wonders, as Tails knew exactly what it was when they saw it.

"Yup. They have colonies in a lot of places, but there has to be plenty of fresh water. And since the water has to be kept clean, most of the Chao colonies are kept a secret." Tails explains.

"I guess they're kept in secret here too," Frances states, "I've never seen anything like this. It's like a whole different world!"

"Yeah, a secret world." Tails added.

* * *

 **Back at the cave entrance…**

The mutants, along with Harada and Yukio, minus Mr. Stewart, who returned to the camp while trusting them to watch the kids, gathered around to discuss the subject at hand.

"So… Mister Sinister." Deadpool reminded. "Owns Essex Corp., sent the Ruski tentacle-fetishist to bring us to him, we get the rest. Who is he really, what does he want with us, and why is he ruining our vacation?"

Yukio began, "One in a long family line of scientist minds, Essex believed that humanity was undergoing increasing mutation, though he referred to it as the _Essex Factor_ back then."

"He dreamed of bringing the perfection of the evolution of the human race to the masses." Harada said. "But Essex's theories were mocked relentlessly, and that was when he came up with the idea to observe the skill of a certain individual before selecting them for the program."

"And I'm guessing Stryker was in on it as well." Deadpool said bitterly as he remembered his boss-turned-backstabber.

"Exactly." Harada said. "He contacted Stryker so he could assemble Team X in order to pick the perfect candidates for Weapons X and XI."

"Before they moved onto Weapon XI, which is you, Essex discovered that combining DNA from other mutants into one would give rise to a new breed of mutant the world has ever seen." Yukio added.

"So you're telling me that Stryker _wasn't_ the one that turned me into a male version of Alessa Gillepsie from those old Silent Hill posters?" Deadpool asked.

"He wasn't the only one who took part in this plan." Harada said. "Do you remember the man who promised to cure your cancer?"

"…Francis." Deadpool growled after a moment of silence.

"He was only another one of Essex's enforcers that willingly subjected himself to the same experiments." Harada continued. "He was also tasked with finding mutants with the most powerful abilities to create you."

"That was why our employer, Yashida, refused to associate with Essex, seeing that his methods were to extreme." Yukio said.

"Then why'd they choose me of all people?" Deadpool asked. "Is it because I'm too much of a publicity hound that people, especially chicks, wanna see kick ass?"

"He wanted to see how durable your new powers are." Harada said. "Once the experiment would become a success, they would move on to creating new mutants with equal powers."

"Wait, wait, wait." Deadpool said, waving his hands in the air. "You're saying that his plan is to see how good my powers are so he can make new versions of me? As in… cloning?!"

"Correct." Harada said. "His ultimate goal is to clone the most powerful mutants through offspring or through an exact copy of the individual and train them to be the most dangerous killers known to man."

"That's not good, because Eggman's already got blood samples of Ajax, Angel Dust, and Sabretooth." Deadpool warned. "But there's a slight chance he doesn't know the process of cloning. Hell, he hasn't been planning on making use of them yet since the last chapter of the first story!"

"Then we have to get those samples before Essex finds out." Colossus spoke up.

"We must warn you: Essex is no ordinary man." Harada warned.

"He's like all of you." Yukio added. "Except his powers surpass even the most combined powers of one mutant such as you, Wade."

The mutants looked in shock, processing the thought of having one man being able to overwhelm them effortlessly with his own power.

"Then we gotta get ready." Logan said. "He's the one that started this…" he unsheathed his claws, "we'll be the ones to finish this when we see him."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Eggman and his robot henchmen continued to walk the path the group had taken, with the two robots getting exhausted.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Decoe wonders in exhaustion.

"Please can we go home, Dr. Eggman? My bearings are killing me." Bocoe calls out, Eggman growling again with a yell.

"Quit with your whining, will you?! I refuse to spend my week's vacation listening to your incessant belly aching!" Eggman pants when he's done with his rant.

"I think he has heat stroke." Decoe comments after a few seconds.

"Never mind him. If we don't stop roughing it soon, I'm going to overheat." Bocoe remarks.

"Decoe," Eggman points at the taller robot, "I order you to empty that knapsack!"

"Right away, doctor," Decoe unzips his bag, Bocoe shouting in surprise to see a portable selection machine. No wonder why it was so heavy!

"While I know this camping trip is all about getting back to nature, there are certain amenities one cannot do without, and this is one of them." Eggman explains as he presses the red button. "In we go!" He places his card deck inside the slot and closes it, pulling a lever. Eventually, it lands on his new E-66 Da-Dai-Oh from the Egg Fort 2. "A perfect choice. And now to wake up our little friend, E-66!" He presses a button from a remote, which emits a red light all the way to the ship, summoning the robot as it rises from the water.

* * *

 **Back at the camp site…**

Back in the tent, Amy played around with the salad, trying to make it look right. She looks up after a moment. "Do you think they're okay, Mr. Tanaka?"

"I'm sure they are just fine." Mr. Tanaka tries to reassure her. "When I was a boy, I would play in those mountains from sunrise to sunset. They will be back soon."

"You mean, once you were a young boy like Chris, Mr. Tanaka?" Amy wonders, as she couldn't see it.

"Certainly. I'll have you know I was not always a grown-up. Everyone is a child once." He explains.

"Children!" Mr. Stewart just happens to arrive back. "You mean they haven't come back here yet?"

"But we thought they were with you." Amy answers in confusion.

"We were looking for Cheese and we found a small tunnel. The children went in to look and I haven't seen them since. Where could they be?" Mr. Stewart glances at the mountains.

"They must have gotten lost." Mr. Tanaka suggests.

"Well, at first I was tracking Chris' whereabouts with this monitor." Mr. Stewart pulls out his watch to reveal the device. "But apparently _someone_ suggested that spying on them was a bad idea!"

"I hope they're okay." Amy looks up at the mountains, not even registering the fact that he was tracking them.

A large shadow looms over them as Da-Dai-Oh flies past over the campsite. Amy and Mr. Stewart scream at its presence, but it ignores them, leaving Amy worried as she recognizes the design. "It's Eggman!"

At the cave's entrance, the mutant team looked up in alarm as they saw Da-Dai-Doh flying towards their direction.

"If this vacation couldn't be sucky enough, then it just did." Deadpool growled as he unsheathed his blades, and Logan followed suit with his claws, while everyone else prepared for battle.

* * *

 **At the other side…**

Chris and the others watch the Chao as they're leaving. "Bye, you guys!" Chris waves a hand, Cheese saying goodbye to them as well. The Chao wave goodbye as they finally left.

"See you later." Tails and Cream say to them, walking down the tunnel. Cheese looked sad all of a sudden.

"You look lonesome, don't you, Cheese?" Cream asks knowingly. Chris turns around.

"Maybe we can come back here next year." Chris offers.

"Sure, we can pack some sandwiches and maybe play some baseball." Danny agrees. "And Cheese can play with his new friends again."

"Yeah," Cream turns to her friend, "Cheese, that sound good?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese agrees happily. He looks in alarm as Da-Dai-Oh comes in at that moment. They duck as he flies right past him. Eggman chuckles as he and his robots are riding on top of the large robot.

"Good day, my little explorers!" Eggman says through a bullhorn.

"Him again!" Chris looks annoyed.

The robot lands on the trees, crushing several of them.

"Okay kiddies, let's have it. Pass over that Chaos Emerald or else!" He demands, to their confusion.

"What Chaos Emerald?" Chris wonders.

"What are you talking about?" Frances questions.

"Don't play coy with me! Why else would you scavengers be snooping around here for? Now hand it over!"

"Huh?" Danny asks, perplexed.

"He must have seen us looking for Cheese and thought we were hunting for a Chaos Emerald." Chris guessed.

"That's why he's so upset." Tails says in recognition.

"Hey, there aren't any Chaos Emeralds around here!" Chris calls out, using his hands to make sure Eggman got it through his head.

Eggman growls, clenching his fists as he knocks his two robots away. "You can't fool me, you emerald snatchers!"

"Do not get overexcited, doctor," Decoe warns as he stands up. Bocoe wipes his face.

"You are beginning to perspire."

Eggman snatches the wipe away in anger. "Well then if you bite size meddlers won't cooperate with me, perhaps my friend E-66 will convince you!"

Da-Dai-Oh stepped forward, only to suddenly trip and skid into the lake below. The impact of the crash pollutes the water where the entrance to the Chao colony is located.

"How did that happen?" Danny wondered.

"I guess the soil around here must be very soft!" Tails comments in shock. "Maybe that's why that big thing tipped over."

"It serves him right for sticking his robot on us." Frances states and Cream notices something.

"Oh no, the water!" They look to see the polluted river. "It's all muddy!"

"Hey you guys, that river runs into the Chao colony!" Chris explains.

"Come on, we have to do something!" Danny says in determination.

"Let's go!" With that, they run back the way they came.

Eggman growls as his head pops out of the mud.

"Whoever heard of a mushy mountain?!"

"I have a feeling that E-66 and rugged terrain do not go hand in hand." Decoe holds his mud-covered head.

"He might be more effective on hard-flat surfaces." Bocoe comments, Eggman pushing their heads back into the mud.

"Quiet! Now help me dig out this cast iron klutz! We've got some emeralds to snag!"

Decoe and Bocoe have cleaned Da-Dai-Oh, having displaced somewhere where it couldn't get dirty again.

"The cleaning is completed, doctor!" Bocoe reports.

"Well, let's get going!"

 **BANG!**

Da-Dai-Doh was sent tumbling forward a bit as a rock hit it in the back.

As soon as the robot regained its bearings, Eggman growled once more. "Who's gonna straighten that dent?!"

"Hey, Eggy!"

"Oh, no." the mad doctor whimpered as he recognized that loud voice. The mischievous trio turned around to see Deadpool and the other mutants with their weapons ready and in their own battle stances.

"SnooPING AS usual, I see!" Deadpool said threateningly, shouting out the other two syllables for some reason as he readied his blades. "And speaking of snooping, what gave you the right idea to mess up my vacation?!"

"Uh, well… you see…" Eggman stammered, trying to think of an excuse to escape the gang's wrath.

"Dr. Eggman, look!" Decoe points down at the path. "Sonic!"

Sonic is holding a bag of souvenirs for himself and the mutants, and he didn't look happy. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Sonic. I, er, I… I mean, we… we were just doing a lovely bit of sightseeing!" Eggman stammers.

"Yes, for our vacation." Decoe says, but Sonic notices how close he is to a village.

"Ah, you're on vacation." he replies sarcastically.

"Yes, vacation! See, I've been such an old gloomy Gus of late that I thought perhaps some pleasure time out in the fresh air might do me a bit of good." Eggman answers.

"He so needs it," Decoe comments, and he wasn't lying either.

"That so?" Sonic asks suspiciously.

"Let it fly!" Eggman yells, Da-Dai-Oh attempting to catch Sonic. The hedgehog evades the attack with ease. "He's gone!" Sonic appears right next to him.

"Hi there." The three gasp in surprise. "Haven't you clowns learned yet you'll never be fast enough to catch me?" He throws his bag. "Catch ya later, guys!" He runs down the robot and comes back by ramming through its chest and out through the back of its head, destroying it. The robot explodes, sending the trio flying away.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Deadpool commented.

Sonic holds out his hands to catch the souvenir bag, which successfully fell into his hands.

"Sonic!"

"Huh?" He turns to see Amy, Mr. Stewart, and Mr. Tanaka.

"Sonic, you have to do something!" Mr. Stewart says urgently. "Oh, I see you've already done something."

"Mmhm." Sonic nods, as they were planning on telling him about Eggman.

"Cheese got lost down by the river." Amy explained, "They all went looking, but they haven't come back."

"I'll find 'em." Sonic walks past them, throwing up the souvenir bag. "Hold this, would ya?" Both men catch the bag, several items falling out of it. They look in confusion to see the souvenirs and food.

* * *

 **Back at the Chao Garden…**

The kids were attempting to filter the mud out of the polluted lake in the Chao colony by digging it out, but to no avail.

"We'll carry the mud out with this," Danny suggests as they make a makeshift storage for mud out of twigs and leaves.

"I don't think we can get it all, you guys," Chris said in worry.

"We have to at least try, Chris. Otherwise all those little Chao will get sick." Frances explains.

"That's right, Frances." Tails agreed, "And if we all work together, it'll be a cinch."

"Now that's what I like to hear." They look up to see Sonic standing there. "So all we gotta do is get rid of that mud."

"It's Sonic!" Chris exclaims.

"Might wanna let me take care of this," Sonic tells them. He stood in front of the muddy lake, pointing to it. "Here goes!" Using his speed, he filters the mud out of the polluted water, spraying it everywhere, but it's now clean again for the Chao, signaling Sonic to come to a stop. "Okay gang, it's all cleaned up!"

The others cheer, though covered in mud. The Chao jump into the clean water.

"Ha, guys, you did it!" Chris cheers for them.

"You're all muddy," Sonic points at them and they look down at themselves.

"Wow, we really are dirty," Danny comments.

"Jesus!" Negasonic cursed as she flung some mud with a flick of her arms.

"Guess I need a bath." Frances replies.

"I think Cujo here can wait." Deadpool said in amusement as he watched his hyena sidekick roll himself contently in the mud.

"Thanks for doing that, Sonic." Chris tells Sonic.

"Hey, my pleasure." the blue hedgehog answers.

* * *

 **Later…**

It was nighttime at the campsite, and everyone was cleaned up as they gathered around the campfire.

Chris smiled at his butler, "Bet you knew about the Chao colony, didn't you, Mr. Tanaka?"

"Of course I knew, Master Chris. I stumbled upon that colony when I was a boy."

"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret. Thanks to Sonic, maybe it'll still be here when I'm grown up. And Sophia's new Chao pet can visit them!"

"Perhaps even beyond, Master Chris." Mr. Tanaka agreed.

Sonic laid on a tree branch with a smile as he watched the gathering.

"Hey, uh… Yukio?" Negasonic asked, bringing the red-haired warrior's attention to her. "You, uh, you did good back there, kicking that Ruski's ass in."

"We're just warriors carrying our duty." Yukio responded with a smile.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Negasonic spoke up, but Yukio silenced her.

"I already know."

"Huh?"

"You've been watching me ever since we saved you." Yukio explained.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Negasonic smiled before she and Yukio intertwined their pinkies together.

"Um…"

Both girls' eyes widened as they turned around to see the group behind them, who either had surprised or sly looks on their faces.

"What in the actual ass is this?" Deadpool gawked.

"What? You got a problem with same-sex relationships, you intolerant prick?" Negasonic asked defensively.

"Whoa, pump the hate brakes, Fox and Friends!" Deadpool raised his arms up in defense. "I'm just surprised _anyone_ would want to date you. Especially the red-haired Akame from _Akame ga Kill!_ , which is in fact another good anime on my list besides this one."

The gang chuckled before calming down.

"Well… guess this is goodbye, then." Vanessa said.

"Our work here is done." Harada said as Yukio walked beside him. "Our master holds you all in high regard, especially you, Wilson."

Wade smiled as the two warriors bowed before they walked into the woods, while the gang waved their goodbyes.

"By the way, I made my own version of 'The Campfire Song Song' from Spongebob." Wade said to the gang. "Wanna hear me sing it?"

"NO!"

As the two were out of site, Yukio turned to Harada with a serious expression.

"Should we tell him?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Logan." she clarified. "Yashida did say he saved him all those years ago."

"Not yet." Harada declined. "He must dig for the pieces of his past on his own. But as long as his allies fight beside him, he will be one step ahead."

Yukio smiled a bit before her expression turned into a grim one. "What about Rossovich? He should have recovered by now."

"I have a feeling he will be ready for whatever punishment Essex has in store." Harada answered as he looked to the sky with narrowed eyes and saw a large helicopter soar its way towards the place where Omega had landed…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Omega lay on the ground bloodied and battered, groaning as his wounds had trouble piecing him back together.

That was when a light shone above his face, and the helicopter slowly made its descent towards the ground until it landed safely.

The door opened, and a group of armed men stepped out before investigating the area, cleaning up the corpses Deadpool and Logan had left. Omega watched in annoyance as the last two men, none other than Essex and Chance White, stepped out and watched as the soldiers dragged the mutant out of the dirt.

Essex lowered himself to Omega's level, taking out a syringe containing a green substance into the mutant's neck.

"It appears your retrieval mission didn't go so well, did it?" he said as he injected the substance.

"Yashida, that withering fool." Chance growled. "First he rejects our offer to share our resources and your research, then he hires his errand boy and girl to screw with us."

As soon as the chemical entered his system, Omega coughed, spitting out blood as his tentacles retracted and his wounds pulled themselves back together much faster.

By the time he was good as new, he said, "Ready for Round 2, _Мастер_."

"No. We let them be for now. They're getting stronger." Essex said, before looking to see Omega's tattoo. He then grinned, "Perhaps we can even the odds while we're at it." he turned to one of his soldiers, saying, "Assemble your best men. See if you can locate the Omegas. I have a proposition for them in mind. Perhaps this isn't as much of a disaster as I'd anticipated."

"The Omegas?" Chance asked. "But their leader won't cooperate, even with what we have!"

"They _will_ accept the offer, not by wealth nor fame." Sinister cut in sharply. "We have a common goal, yet they aren't doing it right. They'll find out soon enough. Then, the world as we know it will take the next step to evolution."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. These past few months have been exhausting lately. But recently, me and my family had faced a tragedy three days ago, as my uncle passed away from colon cancer after being in the hospital for over a month. Hopefully, he can rest easy as we all move on. I might be a bit slow on my other story, but I'll push through in time. As always, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
